Sparrow's Fall
by otherhawk
Summary: COMPLETE! No, really it is! Summary - Jack has lost his ship and must find out who took it, if he can stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. And I certainly don't own the Carribean. Apparently I can't even spell the Caribbean  
  
Authors ramble: Don't know what I'm doing, I should be writing my MASH fic, I've not updated for weeks. Better yet I should be writing a sociology essay, but then that's what I'm hiding from. Anyway, I had an idea..if you can call it that.. And here it is. And may god have mercy on my soul..  
  
I reckon this is set a little over two years after the movie. Will and Elizabeth aren't married yet, not sure why, maybe he really is a eunuch. I apologise for that as Orlando fans everywhere attack. Hmmm now there's a weird idea for a story. I also apologise if this story winds up being full of angst, the essay I'm hiding from weighs heavy on my mind. Goddamit, I'm beginning to sound like Lord of the Rings. I need to stop watching those movies. Or start writing fanfic for that, put it to good use.  
  
Cast of thousands: Get on with it.  
  
Me. Sorry. hey I didn't know a cast of thousands would read my story.  
  
Cast of thousands We're in your story you moron. Now for the last time Get on with it.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The storm had broken the night before. Fort Royal was bathed in sunshine, but the air was too still and the wind carried the smell-after-the rain over the town like a reminder and a threat. The inhabitants were out in force, repairing the damage that the two-day long storm had wreaked on their town.  
  
Will Turner cleared up a mess of broken tiles from in front of Brown's blacksmith's shop. Glancing up, he saw that the sign hung crookedly and reminded himself to repair it later on that day. He walked back inside. Brown hadn't moved from his customary position on the chair next to the furnace. His mouth was open and he was snoring gently. Will smiled, and wandered over to check the orders for this week. Not to many, business was slow, unfortunately. They still got more work than anyone else in the area - Will's talent had garnered them an enviable reputation but it seemed that for the past year, no-one had wanted the fine swords the shop made.  
  
Deciding to leave the work until later, Will chose a sword and began his practice. Three hours everyday. As always. A familiar voice unbidden in his mind said, "You need to get yourself a girl, mate."  
  
The smile that this memory brought to his lips, made him cease his routine.  
  
"I have a girl" he thought happily. Then frowned "Well, almost." It was the almost that troubled him. After they had returned from their adventure, after they had rescued Jack (Captain Jack Sparrow, his mind corrected him) after he had declared his love, and discovered, to his unending joy, that it was returned he and Elizabeth had decided that they should not be married until after Will owned his own shop. No, that wasn't quite right. Will and Elizabeth's father had agreed. Elizabeth had reluctantly agreed. It hadn't been for the money - god knew, Elizabeth had enough of her own - but rather for the look of it. He wanted to be able to support his own wife. It was a matter of pride.  
  
But, it was proving harder than he'd expected. Brown wanted to retire and leave Will the shop. But he wanted to leave with enough money to enjoy himself for the rest of his life. Will had willingly agreed. After all, the man had taken him in and trained him well. He was very fond of Brown, even if in recent years he seemed determined never to see life sober. But, they had thought it would take a year at most to earn the money Brown wanted. Now, two years later it looked as though it would take at least another year. It might have been easier for Will to buy his own shop, but he had promised his old master, and despite his pirate heritage - or perhaps because of it - he would not go back on his word. So he was stuck. And Elizabeth was getting increasingly frustrated.  
  
Will frowned again, for a different reason this time. Now he was thinking about Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow, great pirate and a good man. And a friend. But all the same, Will hadn't seen him since that day over two years ago when he fell over the embankment in the middle of a sentence. He found that he missed the pirate, he and Elizabeth had listened eagerly for all news of him and the Black Pearl. All they had were rumours and strange - sometimes very strange - stories concerning their pirate's friends exploits.  
  
The stories, told in taverns, had the Black Pearl causing chaos all over the Caribbean. One, often repeated. And so possibly even true, had Jack springing a trap laid for him by the navy, by attacking an apparently helpless merchant ship, only to be surprised by the soldiers lying in wait. Who in turn were surprised when the other half of the crew of the Black Pearl somehow snuck up behind them. Caught between two enemies, the soldiers had surrendered and been locked in the brig with the merchant, while the pirates picked the ship clean. Captain Jack Sparrow had apparently fixed the keys to the brig on a rope with a candle burning through it, so that the prisoners would be able to free themselves about half an hour after the Pearl had left. The soldiers were therefore rather surprised when, after twenty five minutes or so had elapsed Jack wandered back in, muttered  
  
"I forgot me hat." picked up that fairly disreputable item, reset the candle and left.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." The whisperers said. "That lunatic is so crazy he would risk his life for a hat"  
  
He sighed and returned to his sword practice, but for once his heart wasn't in it. Checking on the sleeping Brown once more, he left the shop and went for a walk along the path overlooking the harbour entrance. Still lost in thought and memory, he stood for a while and watched a ship - merchant navy from the looks of it - enter the harbour. For no easily discernible reason, a cold shiver ran down his spine.  
  
The merchant ship began negotiating the passage into the harbour. Aboard her, unheeded and unheard a voice, hoarse, broken and almost fragile sounding, sang.  
  
"..very bad eggs.drink up me hearties yo ho."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it for the moment. Hey, apparently I do know why Will didn't marry Elizabeth. Good to know. There will be more of this. Unless everyone screams at me to stop. Or ignores me completely. So, y'know, if you like review. And if you don't, don't. Or tell me where I'm going wrong. I mean, either works. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own and you can't sue me cause I'm broke and not called sue.  
  
Ramble: Sorry, the last chapter was really short when I went to look back at it. Also, nothing much happened, scratch that nothing happened. I'll try and do something other than set a scene this time.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The merchant ship tied up next to the dock. Its crew busied themselves sorting the sails and rigging while others began unloading the cargo. Boxes filled with bales of cloth were tossed - carefully over the side onto dry land where other sailors stacked them.  
  
The merchant captain, a tall, broad, fierce-looking man by the name of Stenson, stood apart from the activity. He seemed unaware of it, not even giving orders to his crew. He had sent his first mate ashore as soon as the ship landed with a message, then afterwards had done nothing but stare at the mast - or rather at a bedraggled figure tied to the mast.  
  
Captain Stenson lifted his head as he became aware of his first mate's return. The man appeared to have ran all the way there and back.  
  
"He's on his way now sir," the mate panted. "Him and a whole load of soldiers."  
  
"Excellent." His captain smiled a disturbing smile. "Then get our..guest on his feet and in shackles."  
  
"Aye sir." The mate departed. Captain Stenson continued to smile at something that no-one else could understand.  
  
Commodore Norrington was irritated. He had been having a fascinating conversation with the lovely Elizabeth Swan (not his Elizabeth, alas, but still the only woman he could ever, truly care for.) when one of his men had burst into his office - well, he had knocked first actually to be fair - and informed him that a merchant vessel had captured a pirate and he had to come down to the dock and take custody of the man.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Swan." He said, rising and doing his very best to bestow a dazzling smile on her. "I'm afraid duty calls."  
  
"That's quite alright Commodore." She answered. "I think I'll go and talk to my father for a while. And maybe we can continue our conversation on your return?"  
  
"I would like that very much." He bowed and left the room.  
  
Elizabeth wandered off, but she didn't go and see her father. Instead, she went outside and sat on the wall overlooking the dock and reflected on her day so far. It disturbed her how well she was getting on with James Norrington these days. This wasn't the first time she had enjoyed talking to him. Of late, she almost felt happier - and more comfortable - in his company than she did when she was with Will. She put her hand to her mouth when that thought came into her head.  
  
"No!" she said aloud "I love Will." She looked around quickly to see if anyone had overheard her talking to herself - never a good sign - but she was entirely alone.  
  
And that was the problem. Will was neglecting her in favour of his work. Oh, she knew why, and she tried her hardest to understand, to believe as he protested that it would be better for them in the long run - but it had been two years since they had confessed their love and had exchanged that first, glorious, kiss. And that was more than time enough to wait.  
  
She caught sight of Norrington and twelve soldiers marching down towards the dock and the large merchant ship moored there, and became aware of some sort of commotion occurring aboard the vessel. Her curiosity piqued, she stood up and, unthinkingly, followed the Commodore and his men out of the fort and to the dock.  
  
Aboard the merchant ship all attention was on the figure lying slumped at the bottom of the main mast. He was a slight man with long dark hair, worn braided with beads. Presently the dark lines beneath his eyes weren't drawn with kohl, but rather looked like bruises. His lip was cracked and there was dried blood on his face. He seemed unnaturally pale and was unnaturally still.  
  
"Wakey wakey Jack" a voice jeered as the first mate kicked the man in the ribs. Hard.  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow." The man replied, seemingly without waking up.  
  
He was answered by another vicious kick and a bucket of cold, stagnant water was thrown at him.  
  
Jack, moaned and tried to move away but the ropes held him too tightly. Slowly he became aware of the mocking voices above him. And then he became aware, once again of the pain. There didn't appear to be an inch of his body that didn't ache. To take his mind off of it he opened his eyes. Still on board that accursed ship. But not moving now. There was probably a reason for that. Docked, his dazed mind supplied. That meant something. But for the life of him he couldn't remember what.  
  
Rough hands grabbed him and forced him to his feet. He bit his tongue hard as he felt old wounds reopen with the sudden, and unprecedented movement. He couldn't stifle a cry as he was compelled to put weight on his left leg.  
  
"Still broken." He thought, almost surprised that this should be the case, it felt like enough time had passed for it to heal.  
  
He didn't resist as his hands were shackled; all his energy was being spent in the simple act of staying on his feet and staying conscious. He was only dimly aware of being half marched and half dragged down the gangplank and onto the dock.  
  
The next thing that penetrated his foggy mind was a somehow familiar voice saying his name. His proper, full name, including his rank.  
  
He peered forward. Why was it so difficult to see these days? There were a number of soldiers in front of him. That wasn't good, but nothing had been good for some time. Wait, the commander looked familiar. Oh yes..  
  
"Commodore Norrington." He exclaimed, with as much delight as he could muster. "So lovely to see you again. Your looking particularly well." He leaned forward, somehow managing to loosen his bemused captors and kissed the Commodore on the cheek.  
  
He was hauled back roughly and the grip on his arms tightened until he thought he might pass out again, but the pride that was in his battered body and admittedly crazy mind compelled him to remain on his feet, talking in his own unique style of defiance for as long as possible. Which apparently wasn't very long.  
  
"You know Commodore, I really must lodge a formal complaint. These men." He attempted a wild gesture, but forgot about the shackles and his own injuries and fell to the ground. The men holding him let him drop. "These men stole me hat." He finished, lying flat on his back looking up at the Commodore.  
  
There was a curious expression on the man's face that Jack couldn't fully interpret. Might have been satisfaction, might have been regret. Might even have been pity. No. No-one could offer him pity. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. Pirate extraordinaire. No pity for him. No love or comfort neither. Now where had that thought come from?  
  
As he lay, trying to figure it out he heard Norrington say  
  
"Take him up to the brig. He'll hang in the morning."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
OK, that's it for now, go on review, you know you want to. Don't you? 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors ramble: all my reviewers have my undying gratitude. That's undying, not undead by the way. Hey, spell check objects to undead. Very weird. Especially thanks to whoever pointed out that its Port Royal not Fort Royal. I knew it was one or the other but couldn't remember which. So I guessed. Wrongly. Ah well .. That's life, or something near enough to see it on a clear day.  
  
Cast of thousands: Get on with it.  
  
Me: Damn, I thought you left. I don't even think this story has a cast of thousands, so far it doesn't even have a cast of ten - at least not ten speaking parts ..  
  
**********************************************************  
  
After Norrington saw Murtogg and Mullroy drag the pirate away, up the hill to the brig accompanied by six other soldiers - just in case -, he turned his attention to Captain Stenson.  
  
"It seems you have been ill-treating Mr Sparrow." He stated.  
  
"Well? So what. He's a bloody Pirate in'nt he? Besides, weren't us that did that to him. We found 'im like that."  
  
Norrington studied the man. He was convinced that he was lying, but to take up against a respectable captain for his treatment of a convicted pirate, due to hang, was pointless to the point of being ludicrous. All the same, it had galled him to see Captain Jack Sparrow - greatest pirate to sail the sea - so helpless.  
  
At first the man had seemed not to recognise him - indeed had seemed entirely unaware of his surroundings. But then, on hearing his name he had looked up, and had made a visible attempt to act normally - well, normally for Jack Sparrow anyway. Babbling his trademarked, insolent lunacy had obviously severely weakened him. After he hit the ground, talking wildly about his hat he had seemed to pass out for a moment, but his eyes and Norrington's had met when Norrington pronounced his fate. He would be hanged. There was absolutely nothing that could be done about that. And he didn't feel sorry for the pirate in the slightest. He didn't. Truly.  
  
Turning his attention back to Stenson, he said at last; "Very well. But I want you off of this island as soon as possible."  
  
"Don't you worry about that, Commodore, we'll have sailed by this evening. Once we've collected the bounty on that piece of scum's head."  
  
James Norrington nodded curtly, turned and left, escorted by his remaining soldiers.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was being hauled up the path towards he fort. The hands holding his arms were gentler than before, and after a few moments he began trying to walk by himself. He was very unsteady though and half fell against his captors several times.  
  
"Easy there." Murtogg exclaimed. "you'll knock us all over."  
  
Jack peered into his face enquiringly. "I know you." He muttered. "You can't swim." He turned to regard the other soldier holding him and, recognising Mullroy added "Neither can you." He slumped suddenly and it was all the other two men could do to stop him from falling. They exchanged glances, shrugged and began to basically carry him for the rest of the way.  
  
Jack was too tired to object to the indignity. His chest felt like it was on fire, and he could feel the blood soaking through the back of his shirt again. He became aware that the soldiers escorting him were talking to someone, moving them out of the way. He looked up as a wave of dizziness came over him. All that registered with him was a dress.  
  
"A woman then." He mused. "Presumably..."  
  
Elizabeth stared in horror as the soldiers dragged Jack away and out of sight. The one that had grabbed her and prevented her from running over to the pirate remained behind. Still holding on to her in fact. She turned an icy glare onto him.  
  
"Unhand me at once." She demanded. Nervously the man complied.  
  
"Captain Sparrow, what happened to him?"  
  
"Don't rightly know Miss Swan. He was brought in by a merchant ship, looking like that."  
  
"What," She bit her lip. "What will happen to him."  
  
"He's to be hung in the morning." The man deliberately kept his face noncommittal. Everyone in Port Royal knew that the governor's daughter had a certain sympathy for pirates - well, this one at least - and he didn't want to get into an argument with her.  
  
"Oh." Very softly. "Thank you." She knew without even asking that Norrington could not help her, even if he wished to. However fond of her he was, his hands were tied. But she would not see Jack hung. A look of determination crossed her face and she headed back towards the town - and Will - running all the way.  
  
Will had just returned to the blacksmith's shop and was staring at a piece of metal, trying to envision the sword he could make of it. He was startled when Elizabeth ran into the shop and grabbed him, pulling him into a fierce hug.  
  
"Will .. Jack." She gasped.  
  
"What? What is it? What about Jack?"  
  
"I saw him. He was being taken to prison by the soldiers. Will, he looked so badly hurt. He didn't even recognise me. We have to do something."  
  
Will's face tightened - he pushed her away from him gently and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you know what you're saying?"  
  
"Of course I do! We need to save Jack. Or else they'll hang him!"  
  
"You are talking about Captain Jack Sparrow you know. Maybe he'll escape on his own. Or his crew will help him."  
  
"I told you, he's hurt. He couldn't even walk on his own when I saw him. Will, we have to help him."  
  
"I know, but if we do this, well, Norrington won't give us a second chance. If we get caught, we'll be considered pirates too."  
  
The expression on her face changed. She moved away from him, and looked back, puzzled.  
  
"I never thought you were a coward Will. And I always believed you'd never abandon your friends. And Jack is a friend is he not?"  
  
He could only nod helplessly. He couldn't deny her arguments, and if it had just been him he wouldn't have hesitated. However..  
  
"I can't stand to see you place yourself in danger." He said, looking down.  
  
Her expression softened. She walked over and took his head in her hands and kissed him, tenderly, passionately and lengthily.  
  
"My place is with you. Between them and Jack."  
  
He smiled. "Alright. But we'll have to wait until after it gets dark. And we need a plan."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Reviews, reviews, my horse for a review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Rambling: Hey, in the last chapter I'm not sure if I got the names of the two soldiers right - I can't remember their names in the film but I read that in someone else's stories. Apologies if it's wrong. Also, thanks again for the reviews. And I still don't own. Damnit.  
  
With any luck this chapter should explain some stuff. Like plot. Bear with me. Either that or it'll just be incredibly angsty. ******************************************************************  
  
Jack was thrown into the jail cell. It was the same one as before, but the hole in the wall had been repaired. He lay, face down, in the straw and the dirt, and made an impressive, if futile attempt to get up. The attempted movement caused massive explosions of pain along his body and triggered a coughing fit that lasted five minutes. He decided to give up.  
  
No, wait, he what? "I don't give up." He thought. "Never. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm the best pirate the world has ever seen. I'm ..... cold, tired, and probably fevered." He admitted to himself. Curious to find out, he carefully put a hand to his forehead. His hand felt cold and his forehead felt hot.  
  
"Interesting." He said aloud. The dog holding the keys pricked its ears at the sound of his voice, but didn't otherwise stir.  
  
"So", Jack thought, "I'm sick, me leg's broken, I've got some cracked ribs, open wounds on my back, I'm bruised all over an' I'm completely on me ownsies. All in all, I've had better days." He laughed out loud. The dog looked at him as if he were crazy. The laugh turned into a fit of coughing and he curled up tightly until the pain in his chest subsided.  
  
"An' the worst thing - the truly terrible and appalling thing, the thing that started all this off and'll end in me bein hung in the morning - the Pearl's gone." With that thought, came a merciful time of unconsciousness.  
  
*****************Flashback Time - ten days before********************  
  
The Black Pearl, her captain and her crew had been having a successful time since taking the ship from Barbossa. The amount of treasure they had 'gathered' lately was enough to delight even the greediest among them. Even for those - like Captain Jack Sparrow - who regarded wealth as merely a way of keeping score were happy, mainly because, as Jack put it, they had good rum, good company and a fine horizon to find.  
  
After a while though, some of the crew began to find fault with their captain. Jack was different. That was a given. It was true that there was a fine line between genius and madness but it seemed impossible to tell on which side of it Jack would fall on any given day. His plans were reckless and brilliant, involving as little bloodshed as possible. And this didn't sit well with everyone on board. Some would have preferred, more traditional plans. Like kill everybody and take their money.  
  
After a couple of extremely close calls with the Royal Navy, including the incident where Jack insisted on going back for his hat, and a time when he freely gave some supplies to a ship that had become becalmed, there was a lot of barely suppressed muttering going on.  
  
It came to a head after the Pearl landed on a port that had always been safe before to re-supply and after barely an hour had passed Jack had managed to attract the attention of the Navy by being his usual, flamboyant self. He managed to keep them out of the grasping hands of the navy by sailing a complex course in and out of the other ships in the harbour, making the Pearl seem drunk, and the watchers feel dizzy, until the two navy ships pursuing crashed into each other.  
  
"Ooh, that'll take a bit of repair-work." Jack muttered. Then he touched his hand to his forehead in a gesture of salute and took the Pearl out onto the open water.  
  
The crew had laughed at first, to see the collision, but later, thinking about the danger they had been in, their mutterings and the dark looks directed at the captain became ominous.  
  
So Jack wasn't entirely surprised when AnaMaria, followed, rather reluctantly by Gibbs, approached him that evening as he was leaning on the helm.  
  
"I can't help who I am luv." He told her, before she even opened her mouth.  
  
"Don't remember asking you to." She answered. Jack looked past her at Gibbs and cocked his head enquiringly. Gibbs shrugged.  
  
"We're still alive are we not? And loot-wise we're doing pretty good." Jack observed, to no-one in particular.  
  
"I know that Jack. I'm not doubting you. But there is a sense of discontent among the crew. They don't want to die because their Captain's crazy." Jack's hands tightened on the wheel, unnoticed.  
  
"We're bound for Tortuga. Anyone who wishes to leave there." He paused, trying to find the end of the sentence "may go." He finished. "Spread that around." He told them. "And," he added "Its still CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." They nodded and left him alone with his thoughts.  
  
"Stop feeling so damn uneasy" he told himself. "This lot'r different. Not going to mutiny like that black dog Barbossa. So they think I'm crazy. So does everyone. An' they might be right, but that's not important. What matters is, I got me ship an' I'm looking after me crew fine."  
  
But they were delayed on the way to Tortuga. The next day it became apparent that a bad storm was brewing. Rather than sail straight into it, Jack decided to head for another island and take on supplies there, circumspectly. It wasn't as good as Tortuga, but it was perfectly possible for the crew - and himself to have a good time there too.  
  
And so that night found Jack, in a tavern, rather more drunk than usual, in the company of a very nice lady whose name he absolutely could not remember. He had a very 'entertaining' time and woke fairly late the next day. He bid farewell to the fair non-maiden, bowed low and left, walking jauntily and singing merrily back to the dock where he'd left the Pearl.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
******************************************************************* OK, that explained some things didn't it? The next chapter will be more flashback, explaining more, with any luck.  
  
So please review - I'm a review junkie. 


	5. Chapter 5

OK, I confess that last chapter didn't explain anything really. This chapter may be more helpful. But its flashback too and Will and Elizabeth aren't in it. And they may not be in the next one either. Don't hate me. Please?  
  
Cast of thousands: They're all against you.  
  
Me: Except you right?  
  
Cast of thousands: No, we're against you too.  
  
Me: Ah. Well, your nothing but figments of my imagination.  
  
Cast of thousands: No we're not. YOU'RE a figment of his imagination.  
  
Me: Who's?  
  
Cast of thousands: CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow  
  
Me: (pause) That guy's weirder than I thought. But I don't own him or anyone else. Apparently he owns me. (shrugs)  
  
WARNING: This really isn't happy. Jack gets tortured. *********************Still flashback, remember**************************  
  
Jack stared at the space where the ship - his ship - should be. For once, he was completely lost for words.  
  
He grabbed the nearest person - a heavily built man, about a head taller than Jack with fierce set eyes - and asked wildly  
  
"Did you see the ship that was here?"  
  
"Aye, I did." The man answered, looking at him with a curious expression. "Set sail early this mornin' she did. Soon as she'd finished loading. Seemed to be in a terrible hurry. Captained by a woman." He spat. "Unlucky that. Still, she were a fetching thing, if you take my meaning." He laughed coarsely and nudged the pirate in the ribs, almost knocking the smaller, stunned man over.  
  
"I see." Jack said softly. "Thank you." He walked away in a straight line, shoulders slumped and head bowed.  
  
His informant watched him go, a triumphant glint in his eye.  
  
Jack walked for a while, his mind spinning wildly. He had lost them ... her ... everything ...Again. A mutiny, and behind his back at that. If the crew had been unhappy why couldn't they have simply left? Could have taken their share of the treasure, he wouldn't have denied 'em that. Why did they have to steal his ship, his beautiful Pearl? And AnaMaria and Gibbs had gone along with it? No. Impossible. Surely. Ana had said she didn't doubt him. She wouldn't have gone and taken the Pearl after sayin' that. She was his first mate .. he quickly realised how unconvincing that was as an argument. The man had said, woman as a captain. Had to be AnaMaria. But she was his friend. Sort of. As much as anyone was.  
  
"Could have said the same thing about Barbossa once." He reminded himself " And Bill Turner. He went along with the mutiny. Didn't like it, but didn't stop it." He sighed. "This. Isn't. Fair." He said aloud.  
  
Several passers by stopped and stared. Jack stared back. They all found pressing business elsewhere.  
  
Jack was almost disappointed. Could be that a fight would've made him feel better. He went and sat on the edge of the pier, legs dangling off the edge. He looked like nothing so much as a puppet whose strings had been cut.  
  
"Not fair, no." he thought "But no-one ever said pirates would be fair. Never fell behind, but I've been left behind anyway. Least it isn't on that godforsaken island with only a single shot to keep me comp'ny."  
  
" I'm still Captain Jack Sparrow." He said out loud "I got me ship back before, and took me revenge on the treacherous bastard who stole her. I can do it again, if necessary." He looked around hopefully, but everyone seemed to be avoiding him.  
  
"Got to stop talking to meself." He muttered. "Got enough of a reputation already."  
  
So. Now he needed a plan. Commandeering a ship seemed like a good move. And should be simple enough. But he'd missed the morning tide. Would have to wait till the evening. And, unfortunately, ships were always better guarded at night, cause that's when everyone tries to steal them. Allowing for all that, his best plan would be to make for the nearest tavern immediately and have a drink of rum. Or more than one. Could maybe start a fight too, work off some of his anger.  
  
After having, many drinks, several fights and having been thrown out of three different inns, Jack found himself sitting at a corner table in the Dead Dog Tavern. It was a dingy, rowdy place. Most of its patrons looked like they hadn't seen sunlight or fresh water for decades. Jack liked it, it reminded him very much of some of his favourite spots in Tortuga.  
  
He didn't feel like company though and the wild look in his eyes was enough to keep everyone away. So he was more than a little surprised when a man walked up and sat across from him.  
  
"Evening. Remember me?"  
  
Jack looked blank. He didn't remember him at all as it happened.  
  
"You talked to me this morning. Wanted to know where a ship had gone. Don't think I gave you the answer you was hoping for. Can I buy you a drink to make up for it?" Jack frowned; this seemed a weird conversation. But he never turned down a free drink so he said  
  
"If you like mate. Rum, if you'd be so kind."  
  
"Sure," the man nodded and went up to the bar. He was gone a long time, and Jack assumed he'd thought better of his offer, but in time he came back, carefully carrying two tankards.  
  
"'Ere you go." He set down one in front of Jack. "Oh, my names Howard Stenson by the way. Captain of the Merriana."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack raised his rum to drink it, but noticed that it smelt odd. He frowned, and glanced up to ask his companion if he had noticed anything wrong but stopped when he caught sight of Stenson's expression. Undisguised, malevolent triumph. He put the tankard down with a bang.  
  
"What exactly is going on here mate?" He demanded.  
  
Stenson sighed. "I was hoping to do this without a fuss." Jack stood up.  
  
"Well, I think I'm makin' a fuss." He stepped away from the table, and became aware of four very large men moving towards him.  
  
"Look, if its something personal between you an' me, we can sort it out." He looked straight at Stenson, who shook his head:  
  
"I'm afraid I just want the money, mate. There's a bounty on your no-good pirate hide." With an infuriating air of nonchalance he snapped his fingers.  
  
Instantly the four thugs rushed Jack. He wasn't altogether surprised. His hand had found the tankard of tainted rum behind his back which he smashed across the face of the first man, with devastating effect. As he leapt back in agony, Jack punched him in the stomach and, as the man fell forwards, brought his knee up into his face. Having gained some room, Jack reached for his cutlass - only to discover it wasn't there. He'd left it, along with his pistol (and hat, although that was less immediately relevant) on the seat by the table.  
  
Stenson held them up mockingly. "lookin' fer these?"  
  
"Give me back my effects." Jack shouted, rather foolishly, he immediately realised, and turned back to the fight. The three remaining men appeared to have a better idea of working together than their fallen comrade and came at him from different sides. Jack managed to stay alive and even ahead though, mainly by fighting dirty. It could never be said that Captain Jack Sparrow was above using his elbows, knees or even teeth to win a fight. Plus several random bits of furniture.  
  
Two more of Stenson's sailors were down, leaving only one facing Jack. They eyed each other warily. Both were bruised and bloodied. Unfortunately though, Jack had completely forgotten Stenson himself. Who took the opportunity to sneak up and grab him from behind. He twisted and flung his head back violently, catching Stenson full in the face. The man screamed in pain and rage and with all of his considerable strength, stamped down hard on Jack's leg. There was an audible snap, and Jack cried out in agony. As he fell to the ground, Stenson hit him hard on the side of his head.  
  
"Oh bloody hell." He muttered, as he passed out.  
  
The first thing Jack was aware of was a terrible headache. After that he noticed the movement of a ship. "The Pearl?" he wondered. But somehow it didn't feel like the Pearl. He searched his mind and recalled what had happened. His ship and crew, gone. The fight. So that was why his head hurt so much. And his leg ... oh god. Wincing he opened his eyes. The leg looked about as good as it felt. And it looked - wrong. Slowly, he turned his head, trying to figure out where he was. The deck of a ship. Leaning against a mast by the feel of it. He tried to move forwards, but couldn't. So. Tied up on a strange ship.  
  
"Interesting." He said out loud. "But hardly a good sign."  
  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Jack." A voice said. Stenson.  
  
"I must be past the first sign by now. And that's Captain Jack Sparrow, thank you. Its not that hard to remember."  
  
"I'm not going to call any filthy pirate 'Captain'." He spat onto the deck.  
  
"You really should clean that up mate." Jack said conversationally. "I mean on your own ship .. This is your ship I presume. The Meri, Mari, Mori, Molly?"  
  
"Merriana! And address me as Sir! You'd do well to remember your place."  
  
"I don't have a place. I was thinking of getting a nice little place in Tortuga, maybe with roses climbing up the door and a little garden ..."  
  
Jack's ramblings were cut short by a hard kick in the ribs. Followed by several more. He could hear Stenson screaming at him, saying that he would regret his insolence, but could deal with nothing except the pain. His tormentor didn't stop until after Jack had passed into merciful blackness.  
  
The next time that Jack woke up the same thing happened. And the next time, and the time after that. Sometimes, the sadistic Captain didn't wait for Jack to give him an excuse for the punishment. When he wasn't actually beating Jack up, he occupied himself taunting him with his fate when they arrived at Port Royal.  
  
"They're going to hang you mate. An' there's a good chance you won't die immediately. You'll hang there, slowly strangling till your tongue turns black."  
  
Still, Jack kept up his pointless defiance. As far as he was concerned there wasn't much else to do. He refused to scream at any of Stenson's attacks, and repeatedly stated that he wasn't going to call any man sir.  
  
He could tell that Stenson was getting more and more frustrated with him, and beneath his bravado he was actually worried. He'd been thinking hard for the past three days, but for once, he had no idea what he was going to do. He'd also had nothing to eat or drink in that time. His situation was looking more than a little bleak.  
  
Stenson walked up to him. Jack looked up. "Ullo, mate." He said casually. "Got any rum goin' spare." The other captain's face went purple.  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
Stenson dragged Jack to his feet. He gasped as he felt the weight on his broken leg. Somehow, he was turned round without being untied. A few moments passed. The ropes were the only things keeping Jack on his feet. Then, he heard the crack of a whip, and felt it cut deeply into his flesh. Again. And again. And again. It came as rather a shock when he heard himself sobbing in pain.  
  
After that, it was difficult to judge the passing of time. Stenson continued to hit him. The wounds on his back were continuously reopened by the mast rubbing on his back. It hurt all the time.  
  
One night, Jack woke up to find the ship in the middle of a storm. The waves came crashing straight over the side of the ship and the rain lashed down on him. He was soaking and freezing, but the ropes prevented him from being swept over the side, and he was able to drink a couple of mouthfuls of rainwater by tilting his head back. He soon fell asleep again.  
  
The next morning he felt really, really cold, and he was sweating heavily. It hurt when he breathed and not just because of the ribs. "If I had that pistol now." He thought. "I'd shoot meself, and get it over with." Then he saw Stenson approaching. "No." he thought, suddenly decisive. "I'll see him dead before I go. And that's a promise."  
  
******************************************************************* Ok, that was a very long chapter. And not a very nice one. Uh, sorry 'bout that. Please review anyway? 


	6. Chapter 6

OK, thanks for the reviews guys, I grovel at your feet in my imagination.  
  
I'm updating this for two reasons. First, I'm still avoiding my essay and second, I'm slightly disturbed by how vehemently some of you are reviewing. I mean I've got multiple exclamation marks, which always worry me. I don't want any of you to hurt me if I don't update, or if I write something you don't like.  
  
Cast of thousands: Maybe you should stop hurting Jack then.  
  
Me: No.  
  
Cast of thousands: (pause) You really are a little weird you know.  
  
Me: I resent that!! I'm totally weird. Gah, multiple exclamation marks.  
  
Me: (again) I'm still pathetically grateful to all reviewers. I love all reviews, even bad ones with multiple exclamation marks and herrings!  
  
Cast of thousands: (ignoring the herrings) We know, we've seen you alternately maniacally giggling and weeping with joy in front of the computer screen.  
  
Me: Would be all right, but I write in the library and I have to keep running away from irate librarians.  
  
Unexpected Monty Python and the Holy Grail cast appear: GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Me: I wonder why you're still reading this and haven't scrolled down to the story?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
By the way I've done with the flashback now. I think. For the moment anyway.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
The sun had set at last. Will and Elizabeth had spent the day alternately plotting and fretting. They had come up with a number of plans, varying from borderline genius to utterly crazy. The trick, Will thought, was telling them apart.  
  
The problem was not going to be breaking Jack out of jail, but doing so without getting caught. The other problem was what happened next. Jack and Will may have been able to commandeer and sail a ship all by themselves. Will and Elizabeth could not.  
  
"Neither of us knows enough about boats." Elizabeth said firmly. "We'd be caught, or shipwrecked, or lost, or killed. Or all of them. And any boat small enough to sail with two people could be caught by the Dauntless within half an hour."  
  
"So, what then? We can't stay here, Norrington will have the whole island searched as soon as he finds Jack's gone. And I think we'll be the first on his list."  
  
"So, we need to get out of Port Royal, but we can't steal a boat ..."  
  
"Commandeer a ship .." Will corrected, absently.  
  
"So we'll simply buy passage on one."  
  
"What?" Will looked at her as if she were mad. "Buy passage? When we have a notorious pirate with us? No sensible captain would let Jack anywhere near his ship."  
  
"They would, if the price was right. I still have the gold that Jack took from the cave. I've been keeping it safe for him." Her face flushed as she thought about the number of times she had stood in front of the mirror, dressed in a crown, "This seems like a good reason to spend it."  
  
Will nodded slowly. "That might just work. We'd need to negotiate it before we go to rescue Jack. I don't fancy arguing while being shot at."  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
Will ignored that. "And we'll need to keep Jack quiet, relatively sober and away from the helm and the rigging while we're on the ship." He smiled, "That should be a task."  
  
"I hope so." Elizabeth said softly. "She still hadn't gotten over how hurt Jack had seemed when she'd seen him.  
  
But the sun had set now, and Will and Elizabeth were moving through the fort as quietly as they knew how towards the cells. They were finding it more difficult than they had anticipated to dodge the groups of soldiers wandering the corridors. Three times they were nearly caught and had to run into nearby rooms, or duck into the shadows, hold their breath and hope that sailors of the royal navy were as stupid as pirates maintained. Finally, they arrived at the door that led down to the cells but were brought up short at the sight of the man guarding the door.  
  
"What do we do?" Elizabeth whispered as they peered round the corner at him.  
  
"You distract him. I'll hit him before he knows what's going on." Will whispered back. She nodded, and was about to walk out to confront the guard when Will suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Someone was shouting something.  
  
"Hey, Coll. Want some brew?" The guard immediately straightened up. He looked around the corridor, and seeing no one there, headed off in the direction of the call.  
  
Will grinned. "luck's on our side. Come on."  
  
They ran over to the door, then quickly down the stairs. Jack was lying face down on the ground. He wasn't wearing a coat and his once white shirt was bloodstained and torn. Cruel wounds could be seen through it. He appeared to be unconscious - at any rate he hadn't reacted when they had entered - and although it was a warm day, he was shivering.  
  
Will gripped Elizabeth's hand tightly. "Someone will pay for this." He said tightly.  
  
"Not very practical at the moment, Will." She answered, running over to the bars. "Jack!" she called gently. "Jack, wake up."  
  
The pirate moaned and muttered something but didn't move.  
  
Will joined Elizabeth. "Jack, its us. Come on." No reaction.  
  
Suddenly, the two heard the door above them open. They stared at each other in horror for a second, then Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her further along the jail and out of sight.  
  
Keeping as silent as possible, they watched in surprise as Commodore James Norrington walked slowly down the stairs and stood in front of the only occupied cell.  
  
"Come to gloat." Will thought savagely. But, he stayed where he was, still holding Elizabeth'' hand, and the two of them prepared to wait out Norrington.  
  
Norrington stood, a safe distance from the bars, looking down at the pirate, his enemy. He winced, as he saw the man's injuries. To his surprise, he felt angry about that. Sparrow was a worthy adversary, and seemed, in his own slightly twisted way, and honourable man. He didn't deserve this.  
  
He was surprised, when the pirate's body tensed and squirmed as if he were trying to get away from something.  
  
"Stenson, you bastard .. no, please, .... don't hit me again, don't."  
  
"Captain!" Norrington said loudly. Jack sat bolt upright before he knew what he was doing, and couldn't suppress the cry of agony that the movement provoked. He half moved and half fell back against the wall. He glanced round to see where he was and who had woken him. He saw Norrrington standing there stiffly, staring at him. Oh. His head dropped forwards onto his chest.  
  
"Captain." Norrington said again.  
  
"What do you want." Jack asked, his words more slurred than usual. "I hear I've got a big day planned tomorrow. Need my rest if I'm going to look my best for it."  
  
Norrington refrained from pointing out that the sleep he had interrupted had seemed far from restful. Or that the amount of bruises the pirate had would make it difficult for him to look even human.  
  
"I want to know how you got those injuries." He surprised himself by saying. Actually, he had surprised himself by even being here, but he had been wondering, and worrying about Jack Sparrow all day.  
  
Jack looked up at him, a curious expression on his face. "What difference does it make?"  
  
"I don't understand." Norrington said carefully.  
  
"What difference does it make?" Jack repeated. Norrington continued to look at him "You're going to hang me, right? Why does it matter whether I'm healthy or dying."  
  
"You're not dying." Norrington said automatically. Jack started to laugh, but it quickly turned into a painful coughing fit.  
  
When it had abated he said. "This time tomorrow I'll be dead. If that's not dying I don't know what is."  
  
"You didn't answer my question."  
  
"No." Jack said simply. He started coughing again. His eyes were streaming. Angrily he dashed the tears away, daring Norrington to say anything. He swallowed painfully and looked up at Norrington again.  
  
"Can I have a drink of water?"  
  
Norrington was so taken aback by the request that he just stood there. Jack misinterpreting the silence, looked down and asked, softer.  
  
"Can I have a drink of water please, sir."  
  
"Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you had to, I'm sorry." Norrington floundered, then walked over to where there was a jug of water and poured a cup of it.  
  
He brought it over and, carefully handed it through the bars, ready for the slightest hint of an attack. None came. Jack drank the water greedily.  
  
"Slow down, you'll make yourself ill." Norrington protested.  
  
"What difference does it make?" Jack said again. He dropped the cup, which clattered against the bars.  
  
"Thank you." He said, far too wearily. Then his eyes closed and he slumped over sideways.  
  
Norrington looked down at him, a painful lump in his throat. Stooping he picked up the cup, and a tiny movement over to his right caught his eye. He frowned, then actually smiled a little. He straightened up deliberately, then said out loud.  
  
"The guards in the fort will be called for an immediate, emergency weapons inspection and will be occupied for the next fifteen minutes at least. Don't get caught." He walked towards the stairs, astonished at his rash actions, but determined to keep his word.  
  
Behind him, Elizabeth and Will looked at each other, both completely lost for words.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hmmmmmmh, rather an odd chapter that if you ask me. Imaginary traffic cones to anyone who spots the Catch 22 influence.  
  
I'm not totally sure that I'm succeeding in keeping the characters right. Any advice gratefully received. Oh hell, any reviews gratefully received.  
  
Also, I promise, that sooner or later, I'll get round to explaining what's going on. There is a point to all of this.  
  
Cast of thousands: Yeah and its on the end of Jack's sword.  
  
Me: Oh god, that's why I don't write comedy.  
  
Anyway, please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, as ever thanks for the reviews I love the encouragement, especially first thing in the morning - it helps with the thought of lectures. Glad you seem to like Norrington helping, I kinda think he would, in those circumstances.  
  
Cast of thousands: Well of course you do, that's why you wrote it that way.  
  
Me: Oh, please piss off. Hey, by the way, me no own.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
It was the sunlight that woke him. It was shining full onto his face, hurting his eyes even though they were closed. He tried to move his head out of the way, but discovered that he had a terrible headache. He swore. And discovered that his throat hurt too.  
  
"He's awake!" A voice called. A woman's voice. What the hell was she talking about, of course he was awake. And hung-over apparently.  
  
"Jack! Can you hear me?" Another voice, a man's this time. Sounded excited. And familiar, somehow. So had the woman's. Oh yes, of course ...  
  
"Course I can hear you, whelp." His own voice sounded hoarse. As a kind of experiment he opened his eyes. The light hurt and he quickly closed them again, but not before he caught a quick glimpse of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann standing next to his bed. They both looked tired and worried. He wondered why. Wait, he was on a bed? Whose bed? Where? Couldn't be on the Pearl he dimly remembered, although he couldn't remember why.  
  
Suddenly the light seemed to dim.  
  
"Is that better?" Elizabeth's voice said, gently.  
  
He opened his eyes again, cautiously. "Yeah ... thanks." He looked round the room .. Cabin, he corrected himself as he saw that they were clearly on a ship. Wasn't very big, but it was very clean. His eye fell upon a cup.  
  
"Any chance of a drink?" he asked, half expecting to be told to go and get it himself. To his surprise, both Elizabeth and Will immediately moved to get it for him, though it was Elizabeth who actually held it out for him to take. He struggled to sit up, but Will helped him, without saying a word. He took the proffered cup from Elizabeth, raised it to his lips and sipped. Water. Not as good as rum, but he was so thirsty he would have drunk anything. The two just stood and watched him drink in silence. That was a touch unnerving, as was the serious expression on their faces.  
  
He finished the drink and Will took the cup away. Jack put the tips of his fingers together and bowed his head.  
  
"So, I imagine, one of you is about to let me in on what's going on. Like why you're here and where here is and that sort of information. Last time I saw the pair of you, you were trying to figure out how to kiss without Will's hat getting in the way. And that was two years ago. I imagined that by now you would have figured it out and be trying out happily ever after."  
  
Will smiled a little. Elizabeth looked like she was considering slapping Jack in the face.  
  
"Well, we're here because we helped you break out of Port Royal prison before they hanged you. Again. And here is on a fairly small ship off a desert island." Will told him.  
  
Jack thought for a while. He didn't really remember being in Port Royal. He could remember someone talking to him ... Norrington .. but that was it. Certainly he didn't remember escaping, or being rescued.  
  
Seeing his confusion, Elizabeth said "You were hurt and you weren't really awake for the rescue."  
  
Well, that explained that then. It also explained why he felt quite so bloody awful. And, thinking about it, he could remember how he had got hurt too. He remembered finding the Pearl gone. He remembered the bar fight. He remembered Stenson, standing over him, laughing. He closed his eyes tightly and lay back.  
  
"Are you alright, Jack?" Will sounded concerned.  
  
He felt light-headed, and so tired. "Why?" he managed to ask.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why help me?" It hurt to speak again.  
  
"We couldn't just leave you." He didn't know which one of them had spoken.  
  
"Why not." The words were spoken in his voice, but they came from a long way away. "Everyone else does."  
  
A cool hand was placed on his forehead. "He's still hot." A voice announced. He couldn't remember her name now. "Rest for a while longer, Jack." Gentle words. He fell asleep.  
  
Elizabeth and Will watched the sleeping man for a few minutes, then quietly, left the cabin and went up on deck.  
  
"At least he seemed coherent." Elizabeth said. Will nodded. "and a couple of times he even seemed like his usual, annoying self." Will smiled, very briefly. "He will get better, Will."  
  
He looked directly at her. "I know. But it's odd, seeing Jack so vulnerable."  
  
"Yes." They stood, in silence, for a while, hands entwined, gazing out over the sea.  
  
Escaping from the fort had been easy after Norrington had called off the soldiers. Even carrying Jack had proved fairly simple, although they had dropped the pirate once, on the way down to the harbour. The Captain of the ship they'd bought passage on had been rather reluctant to let them on board with Jack, looking questioningly at the beads in his hair, not to mention his obvious injuries, but Elizabeth had offered the man more gold and he'd stepped aside. He had even sent one of his crew with medical knowledge to see them several times during the three day journey. The man - Dawson by name - had quietly and efficiently dressed Jack's injuries, set the leg, and had done his best to treat the fever. Jack didn't wake up at all during the journey. Dawson had told them not to worry, but had looked very worried himself while he said it. They had worried.  
  
The first time Will had seen the full extent of the injuries, he had actually worried that he might be sick. He couldn't believe that someone had done that to Jack. There were bruises overlaying bruises, it seemed on every inch of the man's body. And his back..  
  
"From a flogging, those are" Dawson had said knowledgably. The cuts were deep, and didn't seem to have healed at all. Some of them were infected. Dawson had produced a bottle of cream that he said would help. It had to be rubbed on before the bandages were changed. Will did it whenever Dawson was occupied with his regular duties. He didn't want Elizabeth to see that.  
  
When the ship had landed, they had thanked Dawson and left him with some of the pirate gold, which, shocked, he had taken gratefully. They had taken his advice and carried Jack to a doctor straight away. Unfortunately, the doctor had not been impressed with having a pirate as a patient, and had immediately called for help.  
  
Running through streets you don't know, carrying an unconscious man is very difficult indeed, but somehow Elizabeth and Will managed to evade their pursuers. Left with very no choice, they had commandeered a small ship and set off for the nearest uninhabited island to wait, and pray for Jack to recover.  
  
For the next week, they had concentrated on keeping Jack's fever down and redressing his wounds. This was made difficult by the fact that he was delirious and didn't know who either of them were. It was hard for Will to listen to his friend's raving, reliving old memories that he knew nothing of. Sometimes Jack called his name, as if pleading for help. Sometimes he called for Will's father, William, or for Gibbs, or AnaMaria. Once or twice, incomprehensibly to Will, he called for Barbossa in that same tone of voice. He said Barbossa's name more often though, angrily demanding the return of his ship.  
  
In a different voice, hurt and confused he asked why 'they' had taken the Black Pearl. Will had a feeling that this was a different memory, a more recent one. If he could figure out who 'they' were, he might have some clue as to what had happened to Jack. Another name that Will heard often and didn't understand, was Stenson. Jack said that name in a voice that sounded scared. Sometimes he yelled for Stenson to leave him alone. Other times he taunted his absent opponent and declared, time and time again that he'd see him dead first.  
  
Try as they might, neither Will or Elizabeth could get Jack to calm down. They could only listen to nightmares that they didn't understand. After five days of this, Jack seemed to become a little more aware of where he was. He was still raving, but he knew that someone was with him. Unfortunately for the young couple, this recognition mainly seemed to consist of pleading with them not to leave him. And neither of them had had the heart to do so, despite telling each other sternly that they needed to sleep. So for the last two days they had stayed by Jack's side, telling him stories that he didn't hear and holding him down when his thrashing grew violent.  
  
But today he had been awake and had known them. And now he lay in a natural sleep. And so they stood in the fresh air, for the first time in a long while, carefully listening for the slightest sound from their patient and friend. There was hope now. Captain Jack Sparrow would recover.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
That's all for now folks. Thought for once I'd end on a pretty positive note. Or possibly just a cheesy one.  
  
This story welcomes careful drivers ... I mean reviewers. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's ramble: Just finished my essay so it is entirely possible that this chapter will be a little more cheerful than usual.  
  
Cast of thousands: You writing cheerfully? That's a laugh.  
  
Me: Hey, it could happen.  
  
Cast of thousands: *Hollow laughter*  
  
Me: Guess what, I don't own the characters. Oh, wait I actually own Stenson - but I'd be perfectly willing to sell him *mumbles* bastard torturing Jack ..  
  
******************************************************************  
  
After that Jack physically seemed to recover quickly. His bruises faded, and the cuts on his back healed nicely, although it was obvious that he'd always have the scars. His broken leg also appeared to be mending although neither Will or Elizabeth knew enough about medicine to be entirely sure. The fever dropped after a few days.  
  
Still Jack seemed weak and listless. The only time he really seemed animated was when Will or Elizabeth tried to check his wounds, or his temperature, then he protested loudly and threatened them with strange and unusual punishments that neither believed him capable of. He also seemed entirely uninterested in eating or drinking anything - even the rum that Elizabeth produced with the intent of using as a bribe to get Jack to start eating.  
  
In other words;  
  
"He isn't behaving like Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said, as she and Will stood up on deck together.  
  
Will nodded his agreement. "I think, that something that happened to him upset him a lot." He said. "Maybe if we got him to talk about it?" he added uncertainly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. But after breaking him out of prison and evading the royal navy, I'm not going to stand by and watch him starve himself to death. Let's try asking him what happened. If we don't get a straight answer, we can try something else."  
  
Elizabeth watched Will, fascinated by his determination, his strength and his loyalty. That was what she had missed over the past two years. That was why she had loved him. "Alright." She agreed. "But not right now. I think he's still sleeping." She took him by the hand and tried out a pirate accent. "How 'bout a swim love?"  
  
Will laughed. "I love you." He answered simply.  
  
Soon there was nothing but the splashing of water and a few, tender, kisses.  
  
As it happened though. Jack had not been asleep and had overheard the entire conversation. He had been surprised to hear Will's worries about him starving himself to death.  
  
"Didn't think I was doing that badly." He thought. "Just don't feel hungry anymore. They're worried about me though ... I wonder why." From some other part of his mind a voice said angrily "Because they're your friends you halfwit. They went to all the trouble of saving you're miserable life and you've hardly said a word to them." He blinked. "Hmmm. Just my luck to start hearing voices that think I'm a halfwit." He said aloud.  
  
"It's funny," he mused "when I lost the Pearl before, I was so angry. Now I'm just really tired." His eyes narrowed. "Somewhere, somehow I seem to have given up. The whelp and his strumpet are right! I'm not acting like Captain Jack Sparrow. Which is not good, 'cause I don't have anyone else to act like. So, I reckon it would be best if I went back to being me as soon as possible, or I'll have to think up someone else to be."  
  
Filled with a fresh, and reckless determination, Jack decided to try getting up. He pulled the blankets off himself and hauled himself up until he was sitting. He ignored the numerous aches that greeted this movement, and swung his legs round until his feet were just touching the floor. Then, bracing himself he stood up. He inhaled sharply as his still splinted left leg protested the weight put on it. He stood, swaying for a moment, the tottered over to the far wall. There was a mirror there. He looked in it.  
  
"God, I look awful." He muttered. "Like a skeleton .." He shuddered slightly as he remembered standing in the moonlight studying his own bones, remembered the horrified look on Will's face at the sight of him, and the horrible feeling of having no feeling. He shook his head quickly, trying to banish the memories back into the depths of his mind where they belonged.  
  
Straightening up, he addressed his reflection. "Right. You are Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? And that means you need to get your ship back. As soon as possible." He looked at his own eyes and nodded in satisfaction. It seemed he savvied. Good.  
  
It seemed like a good idea to go get some fresh air, maybe surprise Will and Elizabeth so, holding on tightly to the wall, he climbed the stairs and went up on deck.  
  
Ah, the smell of the sea. Next to the smell of rum, probably the best scent in the world. Now there was an idea, Elizabeth had had some rum earlier, maybe she hadn't set fire to it yet. Pondering this, Jack moved to the side of the ship and looked out at the land and was completely astonished, bemused and not a little upset to recognise the island on which he'd been marooned. Twice.  
  
"What the..?" Shocked, Jack leaned forward for a closer look. It was at that moment that his still-healing leg chose to give up, and he fell forwards into the sea.  
  
The splash, closely followed by a lot of swearing and a loud cry of "Me overboard!" alerted Will and Elizabeth to the fact that something was wrong. They had in fact been just climbing back onto the ship, so they rushed over to the other side to see Jack floundering in the water. It was obvious that his leg was making it hard for him to stay afloat, so without hesitation, Will dived in and grabbed him, pulling him over to the rope which Elizabeth threw down for them.  
  
After he was safely aboard Jack opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced immediately by Elizabeth.  
  
"Dry clothes first. Then we'll talk. We don't want your fever to come back" Since being wet was annoying, Jack agreed.  
  
So, with Jack and Will both now dry, they gathered on the deck again. Seeing the island again, reminded Jack of why he was angry in the first place.  
  
"Why are we on this bloody island?" he asked.  
  
"Because firstly we needed a place to hide while you recovered where no-one would disturb us or arrest us and secondly we needed somewhere that close that Will and I could sail to on our own."  
  
Jack blinked. "But why are we on this bloody island?" he asked.  
  
Hearing a certain note of desperation in Jack's voice, Will said "We won't be here for much longer Jack. And we've got a boat, so we can leave whenever we like."  
  
"Think I need some rum." Jack muttered. Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances.  
  
"You can have some rum if you eat something." Elizabeth said firmly.  
  
"And if you tell us what happened to you." Will added.  
  
Jack thought for a moment. "Alright," he said "How 'bout food first, then rum then stories. Do we have an accord?"  
  
"Yes." Will and Elizabeth spoke in unison. Will went to fetch some food. Elizabeth went to fetch the rum. And Jack remained on deck, glaring suspiciously at the island.  
  
******************************************************************** Sheeesh, that was even weirder than the last chapter. And really pretty short. Unfortunately structurally necessary. Except the bit where Jack falls in the water. I just put that in for the hell of it. Oh well, that's life or at least an adequate substitute.  
  
Hey, only (pause for rapid calculation) fourteen and a half hours till I see Return of the King. Yay!  
  
Please review by the way. The story, not return of the king. Although, I guess whatever works 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's randomness: Thank you so much for the reviews! As ever I am truly grateful. I have 37 of them, I don't believe it. 37 people clicked on the little button because of my story. Heeheehee. Also, yes Return of the King is fantastic! But I reckoned the Two Towers is better. Hey, Johhny Depp got nominated for a golden globe for being Jack. That's awesome.  
  
Cast of thousands Get on with it.  
  
Me: Hey, this is the ninth chapter of this story I've written in twelve days.  
  
Cast of thousands: You need to get yourself a girl, mate.  
  
Me: *runs after Cast of thousands with sword before they can call me a eunuch*  
  
Cast of thousands: Um, thousand to one odds against you love.  
  
Me: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?  
  
Cast of thousands: No. You're not.  
  
Me: *stamping foot* I am! I am, I am, I am! Well, actually, no I'm not. And I don't own him or anything else either.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jack refused to say a word until after he had drank some rum, so rather than simply sit and watch him drink it, Will, helped by interruptions from Elizabeth, told him how they had got him out of Port Royal.  
  
"I can't believe Norrrington helped you." Jack said afterwards, shaking his head in disbelief. "The man must have fallen for me irresistible charm more than I thought."  
  
Will rolled his eyes. Elizabeth bit her lip.  
  
"Actually," Will said "I think that what Stenson did to you offended his sense of honour."  
  
There was a sudden tension. Jack looked at Will, his face expressionless. "How do you know about Stenson?"  
  
"You were talking about him in your sleep. You kept shouting at him to leave you alone. I figured, I mean, I thought that he was the one that hurt you." Will's voice trailed off under the pirate's steady gaze.  
  
Jack continued to watch him for a moment, but his eyes held a far-away look. He breathed in sharply and looked down.  
  
"Yeah. He was." Keeping his head down, not meeting either of their eyes, Jack told them what had happened; the unrest of his crew, finding the ship gone, meeting Stenson and the fight. He glossed over what had happened aboard the Merriana, but both Will and Elizabeth could remember his injuries and read between the lines.  
  
"An' as far as I'm concerned that's about it, memory wise. I can remember a few things from Port Royal, least I assume it was Port Royal. Being dragged places mostly. The ground hitting me. And kissing Norrington, that sticks in my mind rather."  
  
Will and Elizabeth exchanged a glance, and without a word being exchanged, both decided not to ask.  
  
Jack took a long drink and stared out across the sea. Telling Will and Elizabeth had hurt. Letting them see how far he'd fallen was frightening. He hated to be thought of as weak, helpless, pitiable, even when he knew he was. But he'd owed them that, he knew. Owed them ..  
  
"You shouldn't have done it." He said suddenly.  
  
"Shouldn't have done what?" Elizabeth was confused. Will suspected what his friend meant.  
  
"Shouldn't have rescued me. Did it twice now. It's going to be difficult for you to live normally in Port Royal, an' don't say I'm wrong, 'cause I'm right. I stayed away for two years, didn't write or anything so that you could work on that happily ever after thing. Even though I missed you."  
  
Will had been right about Jack's meaning. He had to choose his words carefully. "And did you ever think," he asked "That maybe we'd miss you? That we'd worry on not hearing from you?"  
  
"That's not the point." Jack shook his head stubbornly. "You can't live honest lives and be friends with a pirate." Friends. Shouldn't have said that. Pirates aren't supposed to have any friends. He wasn't supposed to need friends. Wasn't supposed to need anyone.  
  
"Jack?" Will said gently. The other man had turned pale after his last sentence. Guessing what was wrong, Will put a hand on the others arm. "We are your friends. Both of us. You can trust us."  
  
"I know that. I think. But," Jack waved his hands slowly I thought I could trust AnaMaria and Gibbs. I thought they were my friends." They had to strain to hear Jack's voice. "And Barbossa, before that."  
  
There was a pause, then Elizabeth startled all three of them by standing up and hugging Jack tightly. Then, without saying anything, she sat back down again. Jack watched her with a slightly bemused expression. Will watched Jack, and started laughing quietly. Two sets of eyes turned to stare at him.  
  
"I can't help it." He choked. "The look on his face." Elizabeth started laughing too.  
  
"What sort of a man laughs when the lass he's going to marry embraces another man." Jack wondered out loud. "Oh, I know, a eunuch." Will threw a plate at Jack, which missed, deliberately. It went overboard and hit the water with a splash.  
  
"Another fine piece of crockery goes down to Davy Jones' locker." Jack said dramatically.  
  
Somehow, this made Elizabeth and Will laugh harder, and Jack joined in this time.  
  
The joking served to end Jack's dark mood for while, but still, Elizabeth felt that not everything had been said that needed to be said.  
  
"I can't believe that the crew would mutiny." She said, after they'd grown sober once more.  
  
"Neither could I luv." Jack said heavily.  
  
"Are you sure there couldn't have been another explanation." She persisted.  
  
"No, the man I asked said .. " Jack's eyes widened suddenly. He sat, frozen for a few seconds then, seemingly oblivious to his wounded leg, leapt up and began pacing up and down the deck, swearing, using all the words he'd ever heard in his illustrious career as a pirate. It was an impressive display, and Will would have liked to take notes, but it was hardly appropriate in front of Elizabeth who, as he glanced over at her, looked like she was also taking mental notes. That wouldn't do.  
  
"Jack." Will said sternly. No reaction. He stood up and grabbed Jack's arm. "Jack! What is it?"  
  
Jack turned round quickly, to face the younger man, but in doing so lost his balance and almost toppled over. Will put an arm round him quickly, led him back and sat him down again. Then he sat down himself.  
  
"What is it?" he asked again.  
  
"The man I talked to" Jack said, a look of anger on his face, all directed at himself, "The man who basically told me that AnaMaria stole the Black Pearl, was Howard Stenson."  
  
Elizabeth blinked. "The same Stenson who ..?"  
  
" Yes." Jack cut in. "So, actually I don't know what happened to the Pearl."  
  
"Maybe Stenson was a pirate himself and stole it? After all, she is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, remember." Will offered.  
  
"You don't have to tell me. But no, Stenson's no pirate. He hates pirates. Trust me."  
  
"He still must have been involved in the Black Pearl's disappearance." Will insisted. "So you see Jack, you're crew didn't betray you."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Not necessarily. Stenson could just have been taking advantage. Could have seen the opportune moment and grabbed it. He said he was only interested in the reward on my head. If he saw me looking for the ship, knew it had mutinied, then recognised me ... his story could still be true." There was an odd tone in Jack's voice, as if he were trying to stop himself from getting his hopes up.  
  
"Well," Elizabeth said briskly. "I think we should all get some sleep if we're going to find out what happened to the Pearl and Jack's crew."  
  
"We?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well yes," Elizabeth said in a matter of fact tone of voice. "You're going to go after the Black Pearl and we're going to go with you."  
  
Only half right, luv. I'm going to go after the Pearl and me crew, and your going to go home."  
  
"You can hardly walk, Jack. How do you expect to find the ship?" Will asked.  
  
Jack sat up straight. "I'm ."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, we know. But you've been ill, and your leg won't be fully healed for a while yet. So you'll need help tracking the Pearl down. And we're what you've got." Will said firmly.  
  
Jack considered for a few moments. He couldn't let them do this. But he probably couldn't stop them and he definitely couldn't get the Black Pearl back on his own. Not at present. And he didn't feel like waiting ten years to see her again. So all things considered, best go along with the daft pair.  
  
"Alright then." He said. Then he frowned suddenly as a thought struck him.  
  
"Where's me hat? And my compass?"  
  
Elizabeth and Will both looked blank. "They weren't in the prison." Will said.  
  
"That bastard Stenson must have them. Once I get the Pearl back, I'm going after him. I don't like people taking my effects."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Well, there you go then. Jack finally figured out that Stenson might have lied to him. Well he kinda did. Damn, that man is stubborn. Well he is the way I write him. Which is probably completely out of character.  
  
Uh, Jack's opinion of himself is not necessarily my opinion of Jack. If you catch my meaning. If you don't, don't worry about it.  
  
Please review, go on. Its nearly Christmas. Unless you're reading this story later than I'm writing it, or worse, earlier. But review anyway. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hmmm, term ended about today. In fact term ended precisely about today. But I'm not going home till tomorrow. And I can't afford to go out. Which means I'm sitting in the computer room, typing this random story some more. And there's only around three other people in here (its just before midnight) which means it's actually pretty creepy. Definitely hmmm. If this story tails off in the middle, I've been unexpectedly murdered.  
  
Cast of thousands: If you're unexpectedly murdered how will you post the story? And if you don't post the story, people won't be reading this.  
  
Me: Oh no! That would mean no reviews! And I am ever-grateful to all my reviewers.  
  
*Attempts to bow in proper Jack fashion and falls over*  
  
Me: Damn.  
  
Cast of thousands: heeheehee.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Six weeks passed and their search produced nothing. No-one had seen the Black Pearl or any of her crew. No-one knew who was Captaining the Pearl, most said it was Jack Sparrow, although a few still persisted that it was Barbossa. When Jack heard that, Will and Elizabeth practically had to physically restrain him to prevent him from insisting on his ownership, and telling of his successful slaying of the treacherous ex-captain. When they finally managed to impress on him the necessity of keeping incognito, he sulked about it instead, although he denied it.  
  
Actually, to be fair brooded was a better word to describe Jack's actions. He alternated between being his usual cocky, flamboyant and annoying self, and dark, depressed brooding moods. He was also rather inclined, in either state, to drink himself into unconsciousness, until Elizabeth threatened to repeat her earlier pyrotechnics if he didn't stick to drinking in moderation. Jack agreed and remained sober, well as sober as he ever was.  
  
He knew that getting that drunk was stupid, considering their situation. He was needed to sail the boat, although both Will and Elizabeth were learning well. But it had seemed appropriate. Not to mention simple. He knew all about waiting for the opportune moment, but right now, he wanted some sort of guarantee that there would be an opportune moment. The Pearl seemed to have vanished entirely. And they couldn't carry on like this forever.  
  
So, as they sat in yet another tavern, in yet another port where no-one had heard anything of the Pearl except the usual stories about Jack's exploits (which could still bring a smile to his face) Jack decided to say what was on his mind.  
  
"Look." He began. "It's been six weeks with no word mates. I think that maybe its time we talked about what we do next."  
  
Will and Elizabeth both looked up sharply. "You're not thinking of giving up, Jack?" Will asked.  
  
"No." he shook his head emphatically. "But me leg's almost healed now, hardly limp at all, and ye should be getting back to your own lives. Happily ever after, savvy? Can't sail around the Caribbean for the rest of time, looking for a missing ship."  
  
"We can stay for while longer. I told you, father is telling people that we've gone to England to visit my sick Grandmother. That's two months there, two months back and a visit of a month. We've got three months left, at least." Elizabeth said.  
  
"I know that lass. But we're also running out of money. That gold you took from me ."  
  
"Borrowed, for safekeeping." Elizabeth insisted.  
  
Jack waved aside the correction, ". has almost gone. Which means we need more. And while I know of a few ways to get money, piracy is the best option. But I wouldn't be thinking you'd be in favour of that, right?"  
  
"No, we wouldn't" Will said emphatically.  
  
"You know whelp, you draw lines in the oddest places. Its fine to help a man escape from a hanging for crimes of which he's most certainly guilty - and proud of if it comes to that - and its fine to commandeer a ship, but a little plundering is wrong? How do you figure it?"  
  
"Jack, it IS wrong. By definition."  
  
"I'd describe that as the merest technicality." Jack said. Will sighed. "Anyway," Jack continued, "We're missing the point here."  
  
"Which is what?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well, we've agreed that piracy's out. Its difficult with just the here of us anyway. Although not impossible. I can think of a few ways .." Jack stopped, running imaginary scenarios in his head.  
  
"Ah, Jack?" Elizabeth prompted.  
  
"What? Oh yes. So the obvious answer would be to return to the Isla de Muerta and take some of the treasure from the cave there. The non-cursed treasure that is."  
  
Elizabeth and Will looked at each other, slightly uncertain. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Course it is. I thought of it, didn't I?" There didn't immediately seem to be any answer to that, so they returned to the ship - which had been christened the Interceptor II by Jack, in memoriam he had said of a ship that was almost fast enough, although he hadn't really mentioned for what - and got ready to sail.  
  
Will watched Jack at the helm. Elizabeth was asleep. They slept in shifts, since they needed at least two people on deck at all times. Since their decision to go to the Isla de Muerta though, Jack hadn't slept at all. And that had been two days ago. He had stayed at the helm, steering the ship, only very rarely consulting a compass. Now that was an interesting thought. He walked over to talk to his friend.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yes, whelp?" Jack didn't take his eyes off a point in the distance. Will resisted the urge to turn round and try to figure out what he was staring at. He'd tried that before, and it never went well.  
  
"Are you sure you know where we're going?"  
  
"Yes. The Isla de Muerta. I remember the plan distinctly."  
  
Will rolled his eyes, secure in the knowledge that Jack wasn't looking at him. "I meant, are you sure you know how to get there. I mean without the broken compass."  
  
"My compass isn't broken. It just doesn't point north. Which is fine as long as I'm not trying to go North."  
  
Yet another sentence that Will decided to ignore. Having a conversation with Jack, Will reflected, was a dangerous idea. He always seemed to end up wanting to throttle somebody, although whether himself or Jack he wasn't sure. Either that or he just got a headache. He decided to have another try.  
  
"Be that as it may, how do you know which way to go?"  
  
For the first time, Jack looked directly at him. "I just do." He said simply. "Maybe its because I've memorised it, or maybe its because I am Captain Jack Sparrow." He grinned, then turned away and continued trying to outstare the horizon. He added, very softly "Or maybe the curse calls to me."  
  
Will looked at Jack in silence. He'd never really talked to Jack about what it was like being under the curse. The older man had seemed to treat it with the same, infuriatingly casual, attitude he adopted towards everything else. But Will could remember the almost grateful tone in Barbossa's voice when Jack had shot him. And he could remember the horror he had felt, seeing Jack in the moonlight for the first time. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to look at yourself and see dead, rotting bones in the place of flesh. Or rather he could, since he regularly had nightmares about it. But it must surely be worse for Jack, who had truly experienced it.  
  
"Jack, I ." he began, but was abruptly cut off.  
  
"That's a ship out there. Rouse Elizabeth." Jack's voice was crisp, not at all like his usual slur. Will didn't move.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Go." Startled Will ran.  
  
Jack stayed at the helm, studying the distant ship.  
  
"I know those masts." He murmured to himself. "Now what to do about it?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
There we are, another chapter. And practically no anguished Jack thoughts. Although don't imagine for a second I'm through with that.  
  
Will Jack think of a plan? Will Will be able to wake Elizabeth? Will Jack and Will ever have a decent conversation? Will Scarlet?  
  
I apologise for that random hysteria, culminating in a very poor Robin Hood joke. If you had any sense you'd take me outside and shoot me. But since you're still reading this story after ten chapters, I conclude you have no sense. So why not review me, instead? 


	11. Chapter 11

Good Afternoon gentle reader.  
  
Cast of thousands: Oh god, she's having Charles Dickens delusions now.  
  
Me: (ignoring them) If you happened to glance at the update date, you may well be wondering why I'm writing this on Christmas day. The truth of the matter is that I'm avoiding My Fair Lady which is on TV. I really hate that film. Apologies to anyone who likes it, I'm sure it is an excellent film with multiplitious merits but ... I really hate that film.  
  
By the way, I got the Pirates of the Caribbean DVD for Christmas. But while I own a copy of said film, the characters and setting etc do not belong to me. Savvy? I own a poster now too if that helps.  
  
Cast of thousands: It doesn't. And aren't you supposed to be writing a story?  
  
Me: Ah yes, I remember. As ever, thank you for all reviews. Also, thanks for the reviews for that scribble I wrote yesterday, 'Jack's Christmas lunacy' I'm glad people seemed to like it. I mention it because I know some people who reviewed it review this, I recognised some of the names I recognise, savvy?  
  
Cast of thousands: No. Get on with it.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Will ran back on deck, closely followed by Elizabeth who was only wearing one shoe; the other was clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
"What is it, Jack?" she asked, breathlessly. He was still standing stock still, staring out to sea.  
  
"It's the Black Pearl." He answered. Elizabeth squinted in the direction that he was looking. She could see a ship, but it was too far away to make out any details.  
  
"How can you tell?" she asked, sharply.  
  
Jack looked round at her. "She's my ship." He answered simply.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Will asked. "I mean, now that we've found her." They had never actually discussed this far ahead.  
  
Jack's eyes were once again upon his ship. "Follow 'er." He waved his arms. "Circumspec'ly." Elizabeth and Will exchanged glances.  
  
"Uh, Jack?" Will began. "The Pearl is the fastest ship in the Caribbean. How can we follow her?"  
  
"You don't need to tell me that the Black Pearl is the fastest ship in these waters. But, I think we may have a chance." He frowned. "She's low in the water, listing slightly. Won't be making very good time. We can keep her in sight, I think. And she'll be making for Enner's Cove."  
  
"How do you know?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"It's the closest point that you can repair a damaged ship and not be seen." A sudden realisation struck. "Those idiots damaged my ship!"  
  
They made good time, following the Pearl. Jack was careful to always stay well behind, and to change direction often, so that it wouldn't be obvious to anyone watching from the other ship that they were following.  
  
Elizabeth watched Jack, pacing around the deck, swearing bloody revenge on whoever had been careless with his beloved Pearl. He had been doing that for two days now, and it was getting annoying to say the least. She wondered if the ship really was his only concern and if so, how could anyone be so selfish. But then, she remembered that she had thought that before, and been proved wrong. Maybe, attempting to understand Jack Sparrow was a waste of time. Not that that would stop her trying of course.  
  
She stopped watching Jack, and glanced over at Will. He was at the helm, looking like a true pirate, she thought fondly. Their relationship had been a lot simpler over the last few months, with no distractions, well except Jack. And he, of course didn't disapprove of them in the slightest. Perhaps it was having another aim to concentrate on - first looking after Jack, then helping him get his ship back. Or perhaps it was being away from society and from Will working all day in the Blacksmith's, not that Jack didn't keep them both busy. Either way, they could talk comfortably now, like they had in the first glorious year after they had become engaged. Will was once again her best friend. And all seemed right with the world. Except the small matter of how they were going to get Jack's ship back. She really didn't have a clue if the eccentric Captain even had a plan.  
  
As a matter of fact, Jack did have a plan. Just not a very complete one. He planned to follow the Pearl until it stopped, then see what was going on. Detailed scheming was all very well, but sometimes you couldn't beat improvisation for results. If you didn't know what you were going to do, how could anyone else? Unpredictability, Jack thought, was always the best plan.  
  
It was just before dawn on the third day when the island came into view. It was considerably larger than the island Jack had been stuck on, but uninhabited. From a distance, they watched the Pearl move in to the cove.  
  
"She'll be there for at least the rest of the day." Jack said confidently. "We can make it in to the other side of the island and walk across. It'll take a while though."  
  
"And then what?" Will enquired.  
  
Jack shrugged. "See what's what. And see what can be done about it."  
  
It was a little after noon when they got close enough to the ship to be able to hear - distantly - shouted commands.  
  
"Alright then." Jack turned to Will and Elizabeth. "Best thing would be, if you stayed here, out of sight, and I walk out up there." He pointed to a cliff above the Pearl. "And see who's got my ship. You won't maybe recognise the crew if it is them, quite a few changes since last time. So stay there and keep out of trouble. That means, don't do anything stupid. Either of you. Savvy?"  
  
They nodded reluctantly, and Jack set about climbing the hill. It was actually fairly tiring and he was a little surprised to notice that his leg was hurting again. He'd almost forgotten that. Best not to start remembering it now. He reached the cliff-top and, keeping low, moved to the edge and peered down.  
  
He immediately recognised the men moving around the ship below him. He stifled a groan. Since realising that Stenson might have lied to him, he had almost believed that he had been wrong, that his crew would never have mutinied. But there they were, working on the ship. They had betrayed him. They hadn't thought him fit to be captain. He wondered, idly, whether it had been Gibbs or AnaMaria who had planned it. Whose hat now lay in the Captains cabin? He didn't see either of them there. He felt tired. He had no idea how to get back his Pearl. He wasn't even sure why he was trying. Perhaps he truly did not deserve her.  
  
Meanwhile, Elizabeth was fuming.  
  
"How dare he, I mean, just expecting us to wait here like good little children. Who does he think he is?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Will said before he could stop himself. Elizabeth glared at him.  
  
"I know that." She snapped. "But how can he just assume that that means we'll obey his every command. I think we should go and do some investigations of our own. If we stick to that tree line we won't get seen."  
  
She strode off without waiting for an answer. With very little choice, Will ran after her. She was a little way ahead, when they both heard someone moving towards them. It clearly wasn't Jack, the footfalls were too regular for him. Wide-eyed, they took cover, Will among some bushes, Elizabeth behind a tree.  
  
The man came into sight. He was squat and balding and, from his dress, a pirate. He was also heading straight for Elizabeth.  
  
Will inhaled sharply. She would be caught. He couldn't let that happen. Without real conscious thought, he stood up. The rustling he made, alerted the pirate who turned round. The look on the man's face was almost comical. They stood for a second, staring at each other, then, all at once Will turned and ran. He had to lead him away from Elizabeth.  
  
He ran, in and out of the trees, then found himself running along a narrow ledge on the cliff. He could hear the man running along behind him. The pirate yelled out, presumably to the ship, that there was someone here, that they had to make ready for sailing. He was worried in case Will had friends then. Good. Maybe, if he could keep him occupied long enough they would just decide to leave.  
  
All at once, Will came to a sudden stop. He had run out of ledge. He turned round slowly. The pirate came running round the corner, gun drawn and grinned, showing a mouth filled with broken teeth. Will reached for his own gun, too late. The pirate fired.  
  
Will felt a sharp pain and was conscious of falling backwards. He even felt the shock of hitting the water. Then, nothing but blackness.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Uh, guess that would be a cliffhanger. Not for me, I know what happens next.  
  
Cast of thousands: No you don't.  
  
Me: I do, generally. Anyway, please review on your way out. And happy Christmas. 


	12. Chapter 12

OK, so the last chapter was a cliff hanger. Don't hate me, I know not what I do.  
  
Cast of thousands: If you don't who does?  
  
Me: Nobody, that's kinda the point. I think. Anyway, least I'm updating quickly, right?  
  
Cast of thousands: The trick is to be good, not just prompt.  
  
Me: I'm not talking to you anymore. I mean typing. I mean .. Oh forget it. Anyway, guess what? I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. As ever, thank you for all reviews. I have 73! Why, that's nearly 74!  
  
Cast of thousands: Stop getting caught up in advanced mathematics and write the damn story. You left Will getting shot and falling off a cliff remember? He won't stand that for long.  
  
Me: What are you talking about? Anyway ..  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jack came out of his depressed trance at the sound of a shot. He moved quickly to the edge and looked over. He saw Will, standing on the edge of the ledge, saw him fall slowly backwards.  
  
"I said, don't do anything stupid." He muttered anguished. The pirate on the ledge started walking back the way he'd came. By that time, Jack was already preparing to dive. He measured it carefully, so that he would hit the water a little way away from where Will had, he couldn't risk landing on the boy. It was a long way down, and hitting the water was quite sore. He went straight under and started looking for Will.  
  
The weight of the sword and gun the lad carried pulled him down, and Jack found him sinking rapidly. He pulled the sword belt off him and started swimming upwards with him. He was aware of the blood in the water and hoped fervently that there were no sharks nearby. They broke the surface; Jack breathed in deeply. He anxiously checked Will.  
  
"Still breathing," he thought "that's good. Need to get him to dry land though." He looked around. The Black Pearl was obviously about to depart. It didn't look like they had been spotted though, whoever had attacked Will seemed to have vanished. Good also. He began swimming - dragging Will along behind him - around the island to the beach on the other side of the cliff, away from the Pearl. Best not to push any luck he might have.  
  
As soon as they landed on the beach, Jack began frantically searching Will for the wound. Blood was soaking through Will's shirt. "You'll be alright, you'll be alright." Jack chanted under his breath, knowing full well that his friend couldn't hear him. Pulling Will's shirt up, he discovered the bullet gash in his side. It was deep, and bleeding profusely, but it wouldn't be fatal. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and, tearing a piece of his own shirt off to use as a bandage, worked to stop the bleeding. Once that was done he wrapped Will up in both his, and the blacksmith's coats, remembering that he had always been told that keeping the patient warm was important.  
  
"Having some rum to clean the wound and a fire would be better though." He said aloud. "And dry clothes." He didn't however, want to leave Will alone to either go back to the Interceptor II or to go and gather wood for a fire. He sighed.  
  
"Just have to make do for the moment." He shook his head, and put his hand on Will's briefly. "What were you thinking of lad?"  
  
He was startled when Will answered. "Elizabeth. Couldn't let her get caught." Jack took his hand away immediately.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
" Fine." He was obviously lying, but Jack nodded anyway.  
  
"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked suddenly. Jack suddenly realised that he'd forgotten all about her.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't see her." Catching Will's look of alarm he added. "She'll be alright."  
  
"We need to find her."  
  
"Heard that before. You're not going anywhere, you'll start bleeding again. Need to put stitches in but," he made a frustrated gesture "all the stuff's back in the boat." Seeing Will was about to try and sit up, he put a restraining hand on his shoulders. "I'll go look for her in a minute. But I'll make a fire for you first. You need to stay warm, savvy?"  
  
Will nodded, weakly. Jack, feeling a lot more confident now that Will was awake, quickly found some driftwood and lit a small fire. While he was looking for wood, he checked to see if the Black Pearl had indeed left. For once he was glad to see it sailing off without him. "Bastards are going to pay." He muttered. He realised that there apparently were worse things than someone stealing his ship; trying to kill his friend was one of them.  
  
Seeing that Will was comfortable and not about to drift off again, Jack left him to find Elizabeth. It took about twenty minutes; she was on the other side of the island looking for them.  
  
"Jack!" she cried on seeing him. "I was so worried. Is Will alright?"  
  
Jack hesitated for a moment. She turned pale. He quickly reassured her.  
  
"No, no, he's fine. Well, he's been shot, but apart from that he's fine."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widened. "He's been shot."  
  
Jack nodded. "Its not too serious. Just a graze really, I stopped the bleeding. But it needs seeing to, and I don't want to carry him back to the Interceptor II on my own. So, hurry, hurry."  
  
Elizabeth immediately started running, and Jack quickly ran after her and showed her the right way to go. They soon arrived back at the beach, Will was right where Jack had left him. Jack was slightly concerned to see that he was unconscious again, but reflected that it was probably just as well since carrying him gently would be difficult.  
  
Jack grabbed two long branches that he had found earlier while looking for firewood and kept to one side, and using them and the coats fashioned a stretcher. Elizabeth watched, fascinated. Seeing her interest, Jack said.  
  
"Gibbs taught me how to do that. Think he learnt it in the navy." He finished. "Come on, give me a hand moving him on to it." They both, as gently as possible, lifted Will, and placed him on the stretcher. Jack checked his wound. It was still bleeding, but only very slightly. He adjusted the makeshift bandage. Elizabeth was talking softly to Will. Jack refrained from pointing out that the whelp couldn't hear her, and did his best not to listen himself.  
  
"Best we were moving, luv." He said gently. They took one end of the stretcher each and started walking back to the ship. It seemed a very long way, and Will seemed to get heavier with each step, but neither of them said a word, each busy with their own thoughts.  
  
Elizabeth was remembering every moment she had ever spent with Will, wondering if she'd always treated him as well as he deserved. She wondered if he truly knew what he meant to her, if he knew how much she loved him. She also wondered if Jack knew what he was talking about. If Will should die .. She could not bear it.  
  
Jack thought; "It's my fault. I should have left him - and Elizabeth - back at the ship. No, more than that, I should have made them go back to Port Royal immediately. Shouldn't have even let them rescue me in the first place. What would Bill say if he knew I let his son get shot? He'd hate me . and so will Elizabeth. And Will, when he wakes up. If he wakes up. When he wakes up. And so they should. It's all my fault.  
  
Both of them were relieved when they arrived back at the ship.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Ah, another chapter finished. Lots of angst and probably much more to come. By the way anyone looking for any kind of ending anytime soon stand by to be disappointed. I know where this is going, but not when.  
  
Cast of thousands: Or why.  
  
Me: Indeed. But review it anyway ... go on ... 


	13. Chapter 13

Here is another chapter and I apologise for the delay, I've been slightly ill and in the middle of revision. I hate exams. They're next week's problem.  
  
OK, first of all, as ever I don't own anything.  
  
Second of all, I don't normally put up individual replies to reviews, mostly 'cause it annoys me in other people's stories, I mean I can see how it's a polite thing to do, and I am pathetically grateful to all reviewers, but you still have to scroll past. And yes I have noticed the amount of nonsense I have at the beginning of my stories but that's for me. Anyway, point is that someone - Yakkorat - put up some points that I wanted to answer.  
  
First of all, you're completely right about the paragraphs about the whipping not being long enough or horrible enough. I thought that as soon as I read over them, and I'll get round to changing them at some point. Its on my To Do list which at present could be used as an alternative to wall paper ..  
  
Secondly, you said that Jack wouldn't beg Norrington for a drink of water because Stenson hadn't broken him. That is true, but remember Jack is ill and hasn't had more than some rainwater for, well I can't quite remember but it was a long time anyway. He isn't begging Norrington because he thinks that is what he should do, but because he thinks that's what Norrington wants to hear and he's ready to do anything for the drink.  
  
Anyway thanks for the review. I don't actually know if you liked the story or not, so I don't know if you're reading this. If you're not then this is a colossal waste of time. What a depressing thought. Think I'll go make some coffee instead ..  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
They laid Will down on Jack's bed since it was the biggest and all the medical supplies they had were still in his cabin.  
  
Jack turned to Elizabeth, "I'll need fresh water, bandages an' a needle an' thread. And some rum."  
  
"Rum?" Elizabeth looked shocked. "Captain Sparrow, you are not treating my fiancé after you've been drinking."  
  
Jack looked at her. "No, the rum is to clean the wound, and the needle. And for Will to drink if he wakes up."  
  
"Oh." She looked abashed and turned away.  
  
"And" she turned back "It's Jack, luv."  
  
She half smiled and gathered the stuff he needed. Jack checked on Will. Still unconscious. Good. He pulled the bandages off the wound, and cleaned it with the water and rum Elizabeth had brought. He asked Elizabeth to pass the needle and noticed how pale she was.  
  
"Ye can't faint now lass. I need you. And, more to the point, Will needs you."  
  
She nodded and swallowed. "Jack, are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
He smiled "This isn't the first gunshot wound I've treated. Not by a long way. Important skill for a pirate that, and one that people often forget. Have to be handy with your sewin' for bodies and canvas."  
  
She nodded again and passed the needle and thread. She watched him work in silence. It took a lot less time than she had expected but it still seemed to last forever. She had never considered herself particularly squeamish, but watching the needle pierce Will's skin sent a cold shudder down her spine. When Jack was finished, he cleaned the wound once again, and bandaged it neatly. He then took a long swig from the rum bottle. He then offered it to her, and with very little hesitation she took it. It tasted rather less vile than she remembered, seeming to warm her rather than burn her.  
  
"Thank you." She said, not knowing whether she meant for the rum, or for knowing about bullet holes.  
  
He regarded her, with as grave an expression as she had ever seen on his face. "You're welcome."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Well, he could wake up at any time. He'll be weak from the blood loss. Need feeding up, no doubt. Can ye cook stuff like broth and porridge?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"That's what he'll need then. Not what he'll want, I imagine, but what he'll need. Also, lots of liquids."  
  
Elizabeth was fascinated. "How do you know this stuff?"  
  
"Sailed with a doctor once. Some scandal or something had made him turn pirate. Useful fellow to have aboard a ship. I used to listen to him talk and watch him treat people. He fell overboard during a battle one day, and that was the end of him. Shame. A good man, really. I take it you'll be staying by dear William's bedside?"  
  
"What?" Elizabeth was startled by the sudden question. Jack repeated it. "Oh, yes. Of course I will be."  
  
"Then you won't mind if I go up on deck. Need some fresh air. Call me if there's any change. Keep checking his temperature, watch if he seems to be getting warm. Or cold. And if he wakes up, don't let him go poking in the bandages or he'll tear the stitches and I'll have to put them in again. Savvy?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. Jack left. She was slightly surprised at him leaving Will alone, but he had been looking somewhat pale himself. He probably didn't like acting as a doctor, even if he did know how. That had been another odd thing, hearing about someone from Jack's past even though he hadn't given a name for the doctor, or said when and where he had known him. But Jack hardly ever volunteered information about himself. At least believable information. She had seen his scars on that island, the first time, but he had never told the stories that accompanied them. Will had told her that Jack even avoided questions about Bill Turner. He would tell Will what his father had been like, but not what he had been to Jack, despite the fact that they had obviously known each other well. She wondered what Jack had on his mind to make him act so uncharacteristically, and had half a mind to go after him, but a soft moan from Will quickly made her forget all about it.  
  
She leaned forwards, and held his hand between hers. "Will?" she said softly.  
  
He turned his head, but kept his eyes shut.  
  
"Will?" she said again a little louder this time.  
  
"Elizabeth." He said, opening his eyes and smiling up at her. "You're alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Her voice was teasing. "You're the one who didn't move out of the way."  
  
He laughed a little and winced. "Ow. Don't make me laugh please love."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat at the endearment. "I'm sorry." She said, instantly penitent.  
  
Will's hand moved down to his side, and he gently probed the bandages. Immediately, Elizabeth grabbed his hand.  
  
"Don't do that. Jack said you had to leave it alone."  
  
Will looked startled. "Jack said?"  
  
"Apparently medicine is one of the lesser-known pirate skills. Anyway, he patched you up."  
  
"Oh." Will lay still for a moment, thinking. "I fell in the water." He said at last.  
  
"Yes, you did." Jack's voice came from the doorway. "Bloody stupid thing to do if you ask me."  
  
"I didn't mean to." Will said automatically. "Anyway, I was trying to piece together what happened. I remember falling in the water and I remember waking up on the beach, but what happened in between?"  
  
"Other pirates left, I jumped in and pulled you out." He walked into the room and sat on a table, knees pulled up to his chest, fingers laced together on top of his knees and his chin resting on his fingers. "It seemed the only thing to do." He added, a little obscurely, swaying backwards and forwards slightly.  
  
There was a pause, Elizabeth and Will both waiting as it seemed as though Jack had wanted to add something, but the moment passed and the pirate captain remained staring into space.  
  
Suddenly he jumped to his feet and asked "Ow do ye feel anyway, whelp?"  
  
Will considered for a few moments. "Fine. Except I've been shot."  
  
Jack gave him a slightly odd look. "Does it hurt?"  
  
Glancing sideways at Elizabeth, Will answered, "No ."  
  
Jack had been staring intently into his eyes, and nodded at something he had seen there. "Right." He produced the rum bottle, apparently out of nowhere. "Take a swig."  
  
Will hesitated. Jack rolled his eyes and poured a little rum into a mug "Drink it." He ordered. "It's for the pain. Not too much mind"  
  
Will grinned, but took the proffered mug. "I never thought I'd hear Jack Sparrow preaching temperance."  
  
"Only for eunuchs with bullet wounds." Jack replied, a smirk apparent on his face.  
  
He watched Will drink the rum, then checked the younger man's temperature. Apparently satisfied he returned to his perch on the table and watched Elizabeth fuss round Will, adjusting his sheets and fluffing up his pillows. Presently, she halted and simply sat on the chair beside the bed, staring into Will's eyes and clutching his hand.  
  
Out of the blue, Jack said. "I'm sorry."  
  
The young lovers turned to look at him. He remained staring at nothing visible. "What?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jack repeated. He looked at them in turn, his face devoid of any expression. "It was one of my crew that shot Will."  
  
"You're sure?" Will asked at the same time as Elizabeth said;  
  
"That doesn't make it your fault, Jack."  
  
Jack seemed to have no trouble understanding the two of them talking at once because he answered. "Yes. Recognised them working on the ship." And to Elizabeth "My crew, my responsibility, luv."  
  
"I didn't recognise him." Will said. "So presumably it was one of the new ones, who didn't know me."  
  
Jack leapt to his feet "That doesn't make it any better!" He said angrily. "There was no need for it. There's never any need to kill people randomly, and no-one goes around killing - trying to kill - friends of mine!"  
  
Elizabeth watched Jack rage, fascinated. She had never seen him truly angry before. His dark eyes seemed full of flames as he paced up and down, shouting.  
  
"Its easy enough to take what you want without killing anybody, so why go out of yer way to kill?" He demanded of no-one in particular. He swore viciously, grabbed the mug and threw it hard against the wall. It shattered and little pieces of enamel showered down onto the cabin floor. "Bloody Pirates!" He yelled, and stormed out of the door.  
  
Will and Elizabeth watched him go, shocked and confused.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
OK, first of all I know little of medicine and even less about medicine back then so if anyone wants to correct any mistakes there then I will be overjoyed and will eventually get round to changing the chapter.  
  
This chapter has been written on five cups of coffee and is therefore dedicated to Kenco . Heeheeheeheeheeehehehehehehaaaaarghhhhh.  
  
Also, please review. 


	14. Chapter 14

In case anyone is wondering this whole bunch of random stuff that precedes each chapter is a particularly weird cure for writers block. When I get stuck on the story I go back and add something to the introduction. Just thought you might be wondering what all the insane blathering is about.  
  
Cast of thousands: We weren't. Is there any chance you're going to write this story today?  
  
Me: Is there any chance you're going to shut up?  
  
Cast of thousands: Well if that's your attitude, you're fired.  
  
Me: What? You can't fire me; I'm the author.  
  
Cast of thousands: Well, you're fired just the same. Clear off.  
  
Me: *exits stage left, bottom lip wobbling, followed by a beer*  
  
Cast of thousands: Pretty sure that was a typo for bear. Uh what do we do now? *general confusion* Oh, wait, she left the story lying here, lets put it up.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth sat by Will's bed, watching him sleep. She watched the gentle in out motion of his chest and studied the contours of his face. He possessed an air of fragile innocence in sleep, which awoke deep-seated protective feelings within her. She had been so terrified at the thought of losing him; there was nothing and no-one in her life that was worth a fraction of her love. Now she was so relieved she wanted to stay beside him and look after him for the rest of their life. She resolved to do everything within her power to ensure they were married as soon as possible - the shock and fear had made her realise how precious, and fleeting life was. But, in the meantime, there was something - or rather someone - else she had to attend to.  
  
She stood up and gently kissed the sleeping man on the lips. He smiled, and murmured something in his sleep that might have been her name. She walked out of the cabin, keeping her eyes on her fiancé until the door shut, ever so quietly, behind her. She then walked up the stairs and onto the deck.  
  
Jack was there. He was practising sword-fighting, running through drills and fighting imaginary opponents. He didn't look up as she came up onto the deck behind him so, reluctant to disturb him, she settled down, sitting on the steps up to the helm.  
  
She had never really had an opportunity to watch Jack fight - when he had been fighting Barbossa before her mind had rather been on other things, and besides the shock of seeing him as a skeleton had rather overrode the impulse to admire his technique. She did notice that he had a slightly different style from Will (she had often watched Will practice in the Blacksmith's and he had even given her a few lessons - just in case.) She didn't think that there would be much to choose in a fight between her love and her friend - Jack seemed surprisingly quick and agile considering his habitual posture. It was impressive.  
  
Elizabeth continued to watch him in silence for about a quarter of an hour, until he pivoted on his heel suddenly and twisted round, lunging with his sword to impale some invisible foe. He looked calmer than he had before, but there was still rage, visible to anyone who knew him deep inside his dark eyes.  
  
He stopped abruptly on seeing her and tilted his head sideways, enquiringly.  
  
"Ow long 'ave you been there, I wonder?"  
  
"Not that long." She answered. "You're very good."  
  
He raised his sword in front of his face in an ironic gesture of salute, but said nothing. He then put the sword away and sat down next to her.  
  
"I never really imagined you practising." Elizabeth said presently.  
  
"I haven't been in a fight for a while, so I probably need to. Also, it's a little more useful than throwin' mugs against the wall."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't tell the whelp."  
  
"I won't. IF you use his real name." She replied, trying hard to keep the teasing note out of her voice.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Alright, don't tell bloody Will ." He noticed the warning look on her face " ...Don't tell Will." He finished.  
  
"Very well." She grinned at him. He didn't grin back. She sighed, figuring what was wrong with him.  
  
"Will is going to be fine, Jack."  
  
"I know that." He waved an arm. "He's tough, he's his father's son right enough, but ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't believe they shot him. They shot Will, they stole the Pearl. I know those men, do you understand 'Lizbeth? I've fought alongside them, enemies, storms and walking corpses. Bloody hell, I chose them to serve on my ship!" He slammed his hand against the side of the ship, hard. Elizabeth winced. Jack himself, didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I didn't want to believe that they would mutiny. Anamaria and Gibbs - I might have called them friends .."  
  
Unthinkingly, Elizabeth placed a comforting hand on his arm. He glanced down, surprised, but chose not to comment.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes then Jack said very softly;  
  
"He shouldn't have been here to be shot. Neither of you should have."  
  
"That was our choice. And still is." She paused for a few moments then said  
  
"Don't you think you're being a little selfish, Jack?" He looked round at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Will is the one who's hurt. He has as much right to be angry as you have. And so do I. That bloody crew of yours shot my fiancé. I want to get those bastards as much as you do!"  
  
Jack blinked. "Elizabeth!" He said delighted. "Such language. We'll make a proper pirate of you yet."  
  
She blushed a little.  
  
"So, if dear William agrees, we're all going after the Black Pearl and my bloody mutinous crew, yes?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"May I make so bold as to enquire how you plan to achieve this?" He asked.  
  
It was Elizabeth's turn to blink. "I don't know." She confessed. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow, I thought you always had a plan."  
  
"Much as I hate to admit it luv, I'm temporarily baffled. We've got no way of knowing where the Pearl's going to be, see, and even if we did, we don't 'ave the ship, the crew, the arms or the leverage to take her. Why do you think I waited ten years to take her back from Barbossa?"  
  
"I never really thought about it. But I see the problem. What do we do?"  
  
"Immediately? We stick to the previous plan. Retrieve some swag from the Isla de Muerta. Then we can maybe think about getting a crew and a better ship. Though I have bad luck when it comes to ships that aren't the Pearl."  
  
Elizabeth didn't point out that he had quite bad luck with the Pearl, too.  
  
Three days later, they were, according to Jack, close to the Isla de Muerta. Will was healing up nicely, and after careful argument, Jack had allowed him to get out of bed and move around as he pleased, as long as he stopped and told them if he felt any pain.  
  
The Isla de Muerta was, obviously enough, an out of the way sort of island, in an area of water that wasn't close to any major shipping routes. They were therefore more than a little surprised when it became apparent that they were being followed.  
  
"Anyone recognise that ship?" Jack asked, passing the telescope over to Will. He looked through it, shrugged and passed it on to Elizabeth.  
  
"It's flying the Union Jack." She announced.  
  
Jack nodded, thoughtfully and held a hand out for the telescope. On receiving it, he peered through it intently, then grinned and waved cheerily.  
  
Elizabeth and Will stared at him.  
  
"He's looking at us, looking at him through the telescope." He explained.  
  
"Um, who is?" Will asked cautiously.  
  
"Norrington." Jack announced delightedly.  
  
Elizabeth and Will continued to stare at him.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
There we are, nice short chapter for you.  
  
Cast of thousands; Hey, we fired you didn't we?  
  
Me: Um, no, you must be thinking of someone else.  
  
Cast of thousands: No, we're not. Oh, alright, you can come back, especially since you haven't written the next chapter yet. But you're on half pay.  
  
Me: What? I don't get paid for this? See previous disclaimers for evidence.  
  
Cast of thousands: What's the reward then?  
  
All together including several passing yaks: REVIEWS  
  
So please do. I'm a struggling writer. At present I'm struggling to stay awake. G'night all. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hahaha! The temporary bafflement that gripped me proved to be temporary. The inspiration phantom has struck again, to be exact when I was taking my dog for a walk. Parenthetically, walking in the rain, juggling two cadbury's cream eggs and singing the Yo Ho song while an excellent substitute for shouting eureka gets you a lot of strange looks.  
  
Cast of thousands: Hardly surprising; what are you doing with cream eggs when it isn't even easter?  
  
Me: Who knows? By the way, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but if I did, they'd never get it back. Mwahahahaha!  
  
Cast of thousands: Someone take her coffee away.  
  
Me: No! Hey, guess what. I've got over 100 reviews. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why is the rum gone?  
  
Cast of thousands: You never had any.  
  
Me: That seems unfortunate. Anyway to all reviewers; Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you (Repeat ad infinitum, or until bored, whichever comes sooner.)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jack continued to wave at the ship, or rather at the Commodore on the ship, grinning inanely all the while. Will looked around desperately -futilely - for somewhere to hide the pirate. And Elizabeth grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him around to face her.  
  
"Have you completely lost your mind?" She demanded.  
  
Jack rubbed his ear. "No need to shout, luv." He said reproachfully, "I'm standing right next to you."  
  
"Why in the world should you be pleased to see Norrington? In case you've forgotten, he is still obliged to have you killed."  
  
Jack nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, but there is nothing we can do to avoid him in any case. This boat, while very pretty I'm sure, can neither outrun nor outfight that one."  
  
" So we're going to do nothing?" Will asked incredulously.  
  
Jack looked at him. "Does that look like the Dauntless to you?" He asked.  
  
Will frowned. "No."  
  
"So what, I wonder, would our dear Commodore be doing on a small ship, in the middle of nowhere."  
  
Will looked blank. Elizabeth frowned.  
  
"Maybe lookin' for someone who might not want to be found by the Dauntless. Like a certain, dashing pirate captain for instance? Just a thought."  
  
"We can't be sure of that." Elizabeth protested.  
  
"There is very little, Miss Swann," Jack said, swaying wildly, "That we can be sure of. But, since Norrington is almost upon us, my thought is that we might as well see what he wants. If the worst comes to the worst, we can always invite him over for a drink."  
  
Elizabeth and Will turned, to see the unnamed ship pulling alongside them. They stood, close together, sharing a feeling of helplessness. Jack leant on the railing and watched as the man in charge - clearly Commodore Norrington now - moved directly opposite them, followed by two soldiers carrying a plank of wood.  
  
"Permission to come aboard?" He shouted.  
  
"The word you're looking for, mate," Jack said casually. "Is parley"  
  
A look of annoyance fleetingly crossed Norrington's face. "Very well then. Parley."  
  
Jack grinned, stood up straight and bowed theatrically, before ceremoniously stepping aside. Norrington and the two soldiers came aboard.  
  
"Good day Miss Swann, Mr. Turner." Norrington nodded to each of them in turn. He then turned to Jack and looked intently, and pointedly, at him.  
  
"And I do not believe I know you, Mr. .. ?"  
  
Jack smiled slightly. "Captain. Smith."  
  
Norrington all but rolled his eyes. "Smith? Really?"  
  
"I'm rather attached to the name. And it's attached to me apparently." He leaned forward and said, confidentially. "Follows me around"  
  
Norrington took a step backwards. "Very well, Captain Smith. There are matters that I wish to discuss with you, Mr. Turner and Miss Swann."  
  
Will stepped forwards. "Would you care to go below then, Commodore?"  
  
Norrington hesitated for a moment, then nodded. He glanced at the two soldiers who had accompanied him; they immediately came to attention. "Stay where you are." Norrington ordered.  
  
The four of them sat around the table in the main cabin. No-one seemed quite sure where to begin; Jack had found an apple and was eating it with an air of nonchalance that was quite probably designed to infuriate.  
  
Commodore Norrington cleared his throat pointedly, but failed to attract Jack's attention. "Mr. Sparrow .. I mean Mr. Smith."  
  
Jack looked round. His feet were on the table and he was leaning so far back in his chair that it seemed likely, if the boat lurched, he would be sent flying backwards across the room. "Yes?" He said, eyebrows raised.  
  
The other man was studying him carefully in a way that Jack secretly found disconcerting, although he made sure not to show it.  
  
"Are you completely healed?" The Commodore asked abruptly.  
  
"Thought you'd never seen me before?" Jack said head tilted on one side. Norrington continued to stare at him in silence. Jack sighed, "I'm fine, alright."  
  
"Good." Said Norrington seemingly meaning it, to Jack's surprise.  
  
"Now," Jack leaned back still further in his chair, "What is it that someone such as you would be wanting to talk to someone such as me about?"  
  
"The Black Pearl."  
  
Jack's eyes softened for an instant, at the mention of his beloved ship. Then he grinned, showing the Commodore all his gold teeth. "Is it that the Royal Navy is short of good ships? She's not for sale, mate."  
  
"Nor is she in your possession." Norrington stated bluntly.  
  
Jack winced. Waving his hands, seemingly meaninglessly, he said "Purely a temporary problem I assure you."  
  
"Indeed. But it is also the Royal Navy's problem. The Black Pearl sacked the town of St Sebastian's nine days ago. There were only six survivors, the ones who managed to stay hidden. The rest were killed or taken as slaves."  
  
Elizabeth gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Will was pale, his eyes wide. Norrington ignored both of them, his eyes fixed on Jack.  
  
The pirate, on hearing Norrington's words had closed his eyes. He remained motionless for a minute, breathing deeply. When he opened his eyes, they were entirely blank and expressionless. He said very softly.  
  
"That's interesting."  
  
"Interesting!" Norrington exploded. "There were over one hundred people in that town!"  
  
"And no word or action of mine can bring them back. Doesn' mean I don't care about it. Doesn' mean I do either. But it's interesting because neither Anamaria or Gibbs would do such a thing."  
  
"You're sure?" Will asked.  
  
Jack nodded. He appeared deep in thought.  
  
"It seemed as though they were looking for something. One of the survivors heard them questioning a man, asking where 'it' was. The informant didn't know what they meant by 'it'."  
  
"Do you know who they were questioning?"  
  
"A man by the name of Ferrer."  
  
Jack nodded again, recognition apparent on his face. The other three watched as placed his hands together, almost as if in prayer, and leaned back still further.  
  
"Any descriptions of the man in charge?" he asked Norrington abruptly.  
  
"One. A tall man, with bright red hair and beard. Oh, and a scar on the left side of his face."  
  
Jack's eyes went wide. He leapt to his feet so suddenly that the chair he'd been swinging on hit the floor with a crash. "That bastard!" He swore.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow! Kindly remember that there is a lady present." Norrington exclaimed.  
  
Jack ignored him, "That pig-swill eating bastard stole me ship and kidnapped my entire crew."  
  
"Who did?" Will asked urgently.  
  
Jack, picked up the chair and slumped down on it. "Captain Masters. Probably the most bloodthirsty pirate in the Caribbean. Worse than Barbossa was."  
  
Elizabeth was puzzled. "Why would he want the Black Pearl?"  
  
Jack shrugged, eloquently. "She is the best ship in the Caribbean. And Masters doesn't like me."  
  
Norrington muttered "Who does?"  
  
Elizabeth glared at him then turned back to Jack. "Why not?"  
  
Jack looked at her. His eyes seemed darker than usual. A cold shiver ran up her spine although she didn't know why. "He doesn't like my coat." He said at last.  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip at the obvious evasion, but decided not to press the issue.  
  
"So what do we do?" Will asked.  
  
"We go and get my ship back and make sure Masters gets what's coming to him" Jack said, as though it were obvious.  
  
Will raised his eyebrows. "How?"  
  
Jack grinned. "I know where they're going to be next." He looked at Norrington curiously. "You want to come along for the ride? It would be easier with two ships."  
  
Norrington nodded after a moment. "Very well. But I, and six of my soldiers, will travel with you, to make sure you don't try anything."  
  
"Like what?" Jack asked. Norrington ignored him.  
  
"Now, Mr. Sparrow," He began  
  
"Captain Smith." Jack corrected.  
  
Again, he was ignored by the Commodore. "You will tell me everything you know about this matter."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There we go, new chapter there. I'm trying to move the action on a bit. Please review it.  
  
By the way, I put up another story in the midst of my bafflement 'Now, Until Then'. Would someone please read and review it? I mean, it wasn't brilliant but I'm kinda fond of it and it's got no reviews.  
  
Cast of thousands: You really know how to sell a story, don't you mate?  
  
Me: I'm hoping people are going to take pity on my pathetic act.  
  
Cast of thousands: Your pathetic act is pitiful. 


	16. Chapter 16

Today has not been a good day. I had a philosophy exam at 9:30 this morning, I've done nothing but revise for the last couple of weeks and I still felt like I know nothing. I have another one on Thursday, so I spent the rest of the day doing more revision. I also got completely soaked to the skin in a hailstorm this afternoon and have been cold ever since. And I nearly set fire to myself. Never cook with a bandana tied round your wrist. Safety tip for ya there.  
  
Cast of thousands: Quit whining and write the story.  
  
Me: Just a minute . I own nothing. Literally, I suspect. Also thanks to all my reviewers. And I got a couple o' personal notes ...  
  
Jackontop - At fifteen chapters you decide it's getting interesting? Why did you keep reading it if that is the case? (Sorry, I couldn't stop giggling when I read your review. Don't really know why.)  
  
Cast of thousands: You're crackers.  
  
Me: Yes, but only with cheese. Port Salut for preference.  
  
Elven Kitten - you can get a talking yak by mail order.  
  
Lavender Wonder - You had to bloody say it didn't you? That thing about Jack being a superhero and Smith being his mild mannered alter ego. Thanks to you, I have had a picture of Jack in Clark Kent style glasses and haircut all day. That truly is enough to drive me out of my already demented mind. And I imagined there being a phone booth on board the Black Pearl. Not good.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Jack leaned heavily on the helm of the Interceptor II and gazed around the deck. It had been about six hours since the conference with Norrington had concluded and he was now sailing a course for Cowestown. They were being followed by Norrington's ship, the Gallant. If he hadn't been trying to make good time then Jack would probably have been inclined to start a game of Follow the Leader, zig zagging across the sea to see how well they could follow. As it was, he had to content himself with the straight course.  
  
He was also keeping an eye on Norrington's men. He was fairly impressed with them in that when he gave them an order they had obeyed without question and without checking with Norrington first. Ships could sink, if there was a hesitation before the crew obeyed the captain.  
  
At the moment, most of the soldiers were playing cards. From where he was, Jack could tell that most of them were cheating, and that fact made him want to join in. It was always easier to cheat against other cheats. Or at least it was if you were better at it than anyone else. But, he stayed at his post, consulting compass and map occasionally.  
  
On the other side of the deck, Norrington and Elizabeth sat talking quietly. Jack had been watching them, circumspectly for some time. They seemed entirely engrossed in each other's company. Every now and then Elizabeth laughed, merrily. Jack frowned. Not good. He might have told Norrington, once, that he'd always been rooting for him, but that didn't mean he truly was. But no. He was being genuinely daft now. Elizabeth wasn't the sort to go behind her fiancé's back. Apart from anything else, she loved him too damn much. Any fool could see that. Still, it would probably upset Will to see her sitting so close to Norrington. Maybe he should have a word with her? His left hand cheek stung in anticipation. Maybe not.  
  
Where was the whelp anyway? Oh yes, still asleep. He had become sore again, and slightly dizzy. Jack had made him go and lie down. Or had tried to, Norrington had been very concerned on hearing about the shooting and had insisted on sending for his ship's doctor. That hadn't pleased young Mr. Turner in the slightest. Jack grinned, remembering some of the language Will had used. (Only when Elizabeth was out of the room of course.) The grin widened as he considered that he was evidently a good influence on both the young couple - first Elizabeth, now Will swearing away like proper pirates. The doctor who had examined Will had pronounced himself entirely satisfied with the way the lad was healing up. In fact he had even commended Jack on the treatment he'd given. Another grin flickered across Jack's face as he remembered Norrington's expression on hearing the pirate so commended.  
  
Norrington. He hadn't totally believed the story Jack had told him. Well, neither had Will or Elizabeth but that was to be expected; they knew him. What he'd said had even been the truth as far as it went. It just wasn't the whole story, that was all.  
  
"And it would be an odd thing if I started telling the whole truth now." He reflected.  
  
He had told Norrington the basics. Robert Masters was a bloodthirsty and greedy pirate who was searching for another pirate's hidden treasure. He was questioning old crew members as to its location and of that crew only two survived; Ferrers and Vern. If Ferrers hadn't known where the treasure was then Vern must, and he lived in Cowestown. So that's where they were bound. That was what he had told Norrington. And it was the truth, within reason.  
  
No-one had pressed him on exactly how he had come to know this, after it had become obvious he had said all he wanted to. When Norrington had, briefly, tried to pursue it, Jack had given him answers evasive and nonsensical enough to make the poor Commodore frown.  
  
That was the good thing about being generally held to be mad; you didn't have to answer any questions unless you really wanted to. Unfortunately it didn't stop you remembering.  
  
He had been very young of course. Not really that much more than a boy. But he had been very quick to learn, which was why he had been allowed to take over from the helmsman, when the man was drunk. Funny how some things stuck with you, he thought. He could still remember every detail of the first night he had been allowed to stand at her helm, all on his onesies. He had been so proud - in the way that only the very young can. Wouldn't do much for his reputation if that were generally known. Captain Jack Sparrow was never supposed to have been young and naïve. Price of being a legend. But he had been, standing there, feeling her move underneath him, knowing that he could tell her to go anywhere - wherever in the world he wanted - and she would obey him. Course, her rightful captain might have had something to say about that.  
  
On that first night, he had become aware of someone watching him. He had turned, very slightly and had been totally shocked - and to be honest, a little terrified - to see the Captain watching him.  
  
"Captain Masters." He had squeaked, and had closed his eyes with embarrassment when his voice had cracked.  
  
"Piece of advice for you Jack lad," the Captain had replied, smiling. "Don't ever let anyone see that you're surprised. If you appear calm at all times then it puts everyone off balance, savvy?"  
  
Jack had nodded, dumbly.  
  
"I've been watching you for a while now." Masters had continued, crossing to the railings and leaning against them, arms folded, facing Jack. "You're an excellent sailor and have the makings of a fine pirate. You watch everything that goes on around you. That's good. And you've been studying everything on this ship, learning how everything works and asking intelligent questions without getting in the way. I daresay you know the ship as well as I do, hmm?"  
  
Jack had been chanting to himself all through the compliments, "Don't blush, don't blush." But now he shook his head firmly. "I doubt it, sir."  
  
"Oh," Masters had leaned back, apparently genuinely interested. "Why not?"  
  
"Well, you've had this ship a long time. Thirty years, according to some stories. I've only been on 'er six months. But more than that." He added softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You love her." Jack blurted out. "She's yours."  
  
Masters nodded slowly. "Yes. She's mine. But it holds true both ways lad. If she is mine, then I am hers." Seeing Jack's frown, he smiled and said "You will understand someday, I know." He had produced a flask of rum, from out of nowhere apparently and had offered it to Jack who had quickly refused. The Captain took no offence, simply grinned.  
  
He had suddenly looked thoughtful and asked "What do you think a ship is?"  
  
Jack had been startled. "What?"  
  
Masters repeated his question. It still seemed nonsensical to Jack. Everyone knew what a ship was, surely? So what did his Captain mean .. He thought furiously, remembering why he had run to the sea in the first place. Finally he answered.  
  
"Freedom."  
  
Masters had smiled and had laid a hand on his shoulder. "You know a lot for one so young. I'll be keeping an eye on you." As he left he added, over his shoulder. "You love this ship too. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
And he had. He had taught Jack a lot, about sailing and about being a pirate and exactly what that meant. It had been the first of many late night conversations between Jack and the Captain, and also another pirate, a man some years older than Jack by the name of William Turner.  
  
Under their guidance, and with their friendship, Jack had grown up quickly, losing his childhood shyness. He had grown a moustache and beard in an attempt to look older, but by the time he had - in a moment of distractedness - woven numerous beads and trinkets into his hair, he simply looked eccentric. Or 'Bloody mad' as Bill had put it. It was a look that tended to put people off balance though, so Jack had kept it up, adding to the look and pose as time went on.  
  
As Masters had predicted, he had become a good pirate - at least within the old Captain's definition. He had always been reluctant to kill, unless it was absolutely necessary and this he passed on to his young protégé. Jack had proved himself inventive when it came to making up plans and so the Captain always listened to what he had to say. And the ship gathered more and more swag. It had still come as a shock to Jack, however when he had been named first mate. He was still fairly young to be a pirate at all, let alone to be so successful. And he was still young enough to feel that immense pride, especially that his hero thought him so worthy.  
  
It wasn't long after Jack had been named first mate, that Master's son came aboard. The younger Masters was different from his father. He was a few years older than Jack, also taller, with long red hair. He didn't believe that complex plans were necessary, he argued that it was always easier to simply shoot people and steal their money. He hadn't appeared to be at all impressed with his father's choice of a first mate. Jack had overheard a conversation late one night.  
  
"He's nothing but a swaggering, half mad buffoon!"  
  
"He is intelligent and loyal. I can't predict the twists and turns of most of his schemes, what chance do you think anyone else has?"  
  
"That's my point! No rational mind could think the way he does, and a mad man will get us caught. Father ."  
  
"While you are onboard my ship, you will not question my choice of crew or my orders. And you will call me captain!"  
  
Jack had moved away at that point.  
  
It probably didn't help that while he, Bill and Captain Masters would joke around together, they would stop as soon as the Captain's son entered the room, and an awkward silence would descend. And when Jack was shot, after one of his schemes - which involved impersonation a royal navy officer - had gone wrong, Captain Masters had stayed by his side and seen to it that he was nursed back to health, ignoring his son's protests altogether.  
  
All good things come to an end though; Captain Masters was not a young man and Jack shouldn't have been surprised when he died, of what had seemed a mild illness, while they were anchored off Tortuga. He was though, and so was the rest of the crew. Their Captain had seemed indestructible. With his last breath, he had willed his ship - his pride, joy and true love -to his first mate, the young Jack Sparrow.  
  
Jack had stood there, blinking back tears, looking down at the body of the man who had come to be one of his dearest friends. For a moment he had simply stood there, then, remembering his new responsibilities, he had turned to the crew and opened his mouth to give his first order.  
  
"Just a minute there." Masters' son, his eyes entirely dry moved forwards and stood facing Jack. "You are not the rightful Captain of this ship." He growled.  
  
Jack stared at him, "Yes I am." He stated, as calm as he had ever been.  
  
Masters turned towards the crew. "Will you stomach this, this whelp over you as Captain?" he cried. There was a silence then one man stepped forwards.  
  
"Jack Sparrow's been a fine first mate, and if Captain Masters, god rest 'is soul, thought he could be Captain then I say we give him a chance." There was a general agreement, although not as enthusiastic as Jack might have liked.  
  
"Very well then, but I won't stay around to see it. I'll be leaving now." Masters sneered. He started to move away, and Jack turned away from him to thank the crewman for his confidence and so missed Masters pulling a gun. He turned again at the gasps, in time to see Bill Turner - somehow - pull his sword, and slash wildly at Masters. The gun fired, but Masters, distracted and bleeding from a terrible cut to the face, missed and the shot buried itself in the main mast.  
  
Bill, aided by another crewman picked up Masters bodily and threw him into the water.  
  
"He can swim back from there." The crew man said with a broad grin.  
  
Bill looked at Jack. "Captain Sparrow," he had said, formally. "The Black Pearl is yours."  
  
That had been a long time ago though. Bill was dead now, and his Pearl was lost to him, once again. And his crew - his friends were out there, in the hands of that man. Jack had kept track of Masters over the years, mostly to avoid him. Up until now the man had never done anything Jack particularly hated him for, and yet he had heard that the other captain had sworn revenge on him. He had heard stories that disturbed him. The attack on St Sebastian's was the last in a long list of atrocities that Jack was sure Captain Masters was responsible for.  
  
Jack clutched the wheel tightly. If Masters had hurt his crew . Anamaria . Gibbs .. He would kill him.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Someone was complaining that my chapters aren't long enough. How's this?  
  
Please review it, it can only help. If you're not following the plot, let me know. Since I tend to write late at night it is frequently all I can do to follow the damn plot.  
  
Once again, I'd like to request that people read that other story Now, Until Then and review it. Come on, I really want to know, good or bad. Just click on me profile page and find it. 


	17. Chapter 17

This is a great way to revise for a final politics exam; sit in the computer room, writing fan fiction at twenty past eleven at night. Oh yes, this is definitely a good plan, precious .  
  
Cast of thousands: Look, if you're going to turn into Gollum/Smeagol then we're going to go and work for another author.  
  
Me: Now there's an offer that's hard to refuse.  
  
Cast of thousands: You're nothing without us.  
  
Me: I'm nothing with you. Hey, has anyone watched all the end credits of POTC, 'cos there's a bit with Jack the monkey at the end which is a little disturbing. Mind you, that monkey's always disturbing.  
  
By the way, don't own, love reviewers and reviews. I thank you all. *Doffs hat, realises isn't wearing hat, initiates brief search for hat before realising left it back in flat. Attempts to doff bandana, realises that since wears it round wrist that is improbable if not impossible. Swears.*  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Jack had finally been persuaded to let one of Norrington's men take the helm for a while. He had insisted on staying beside the man for a while, just to make sure he knew what he was doing. Will had watched, amused, it was obvious that having an insane pirate Captain - even one who was pretending to be someone else -by his elbow made the young naval officer very nervous.  
  
But, he had finally been satisfied with the man's abilities and - again, to Will's amusement - was now attempting to get the Commodore involved in a card game.  
  
"Come on mate, where's your sense of fun?" he was saying, swaying wildly all the time. Ever since Norrington had come aboard, Will reflected, Jack seemed to have increased what Will had secretly dubbed his 'wild pirate' bit. It was difficult to tell with Jack Sparrow, what was real and what wasn't but he strongly suspected that the drunken part of the act was greatly exaggerated most of the time, and probably entirely made up at the moment; he hadn't seen Jack with a bottle since they had spied the Gallant, probably because he wasn't entirely sure of Norrington's intentions.  
  
If it came to that, neither was Will. He could understand the Commodore enlisting their aid, but he wasn't entirely sure that he would release Jack afterwards. Always assuming there was an afterwards. But for the moment, Jack stood there, trying to persuade his sometime enemy that a card game was precisely what was needed.  
  
"All your fine, upstanding soldiers and sailors are going to play, well except for them that's steering the ship. But one more would really help an' Elizabeth doesn't want to and Will doesn't know how, so you're our last hope." Jack ended, with what he probably fondly imagined was an endearing grin. And to be fair, it may have been, but it would take a lot for him to endear himself to Norrington.  
  
"If I play one hand, will you remain silent for a while?"  
  
Jack thought for a second. "Yes." He finally decided.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
The men grinned, and began to set up the cards.  
  
"But." Norrington continued, holding up his hand. "You, Mr Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Sparrow." Corrected Jack.  
  
"Smith." Corrected Will.  
  
Norrington frowned at both interruptions "You," he continued "will roll up your sleeves and remove all the bands around your wrists." He smirked at the look of dismay that made its way across Jack's face, although the pirate soon recovered.  
  
"What's the matter, mate," he asked, spreading his arms wide. "Do you not trust me or something?"  
  
Norrington hadn't deigned to reply to that. But he had joined in the game, after watching Jack remove any item of apparel in which he might have hidden a card. Will had watched the game. He didn't fully understand all the rules, but strongly suspected that no-one except the Commodore was sticking to them anyway. Despite his words, Norrington played several hands, although Will wasn't sure if that was because he was truly enjoying himself, or simply longed to discover how Jack was cheating.  
  
Will watched in fascination as Jack, while Norrington was deliberating over his hand, made a card tower out of the discarded cards pile. It quickly grew to four stories high, and the soldiers were soon offering encouragement. It would have been an impressive feat on land, but on a moving ship, it seemed impossible. Just as Jack was about to lay a final card on top, Norrington leaned over and pulled away the support cards at the bottom. The whole tower collapsed.  
  
"Mr Sparrow, we are playing cards, not making towers. We are all adults here and have no time for your childishness."  
  
Jack inclined his head, and in a near-perfect imitation of the others voice and intonation said "Indeed."  
  
Will quickly turned his laughter into a coughing fit. He noticed that several of Norrington's men were similarly trying to disguise their mirth.  
  
The game resumed. Will strongly suspected that Jack was planning something. He had a suspicious-looking glint in his eye. Sure enough, after he lost a hand he announced, in a very dramatic voice  
  
"Someone here is cheating."  
  
The soldiers glared suspiciously at each other. Norrington frowned.  
  
"The only one here likely to cheat is you Sparrow. And I have made every effort to ensure that ."  
  
He was interrupted by Jack leaning over and removing two aces and the king of clubs from the sleeve of Norrington's uniform.  
  
"Commodore Norrington," Jack shook his head very sadly. "I would never have expected it of you."  
  
"What! You planted that there you, you pirate." The Commodore leapt to his feet and, after gazing wildly round at his men, walked off haughtily.  
  
Jack grinned, and after thanking the soldiers for a memorable game, joined Will.  
  
"Some people are just bad losers." He remarked.  
  
"He didn't lose."  
  
"That wasn't the game, Will. The game was finding out if he could stop me from taking what I wanted."  
  
"How did you plant the cards? If it comes to that, how did you take them in the first place?"  
  
"Legerdemain."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Sleight of hand, lad. I'll show you someday, if you like. In the meantime, isn't that your 'Lizbeth coming up on deck? I'd be obliged if you talked to her before Norrington did, or else I'll be getting a lecture about my 'immoral behaviour'. And I want to get back to upsetting Norrington's helmsman."  
  
Will shook his head as he watched his friend wander off. He strongly suspected that he'd never understand Jack Sparrow. One moment he seemed like a simple, drunken pirate, the next moment he was using words that Will had never heard of and showing a dexterity that Will would never have imagined him capable of. He laughed, as Jack approached the helmsman; he could swear he could see the man blanch even at this distance. Then he turned, smiling as he felt Elizabeth's hand in his.  
  
Jack was talking to the helmsman. He was telling him one of his stock stories. If he was honest it was a story that didn't make much sense, but then he'd lived through it and it hadn't made much sense then. In fact, it seemed likely that his version made more sense. But still, the man was developing a look of acute bewilderment, tempered with a certain amount of fascination that Jack found gratifying.  
  
"And then, they made me their chief." Jack said, and suddenly stopped, staring out to sea. "I never seem to get past that point." He muttered. "Something always happens."  
  
The helmsman looked to see what the pirate was staring at. His eyes widened.  
  
"Sail on the horizon." He yelled.  
  
Norrington, Will and Elizabeth rushed up the stairs to join them.  
  
Jack didn't acknowledge them. "This is oddly familiar." He muttered.  
  
"What?" It was difficult to say who had spoken.  
  
"It's the Pearl."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Short chapter there mates. Sorry about that, but the next bit is going to take forever and I don't think there'll be a good place to break so I figured best to set it up, then leave it be.  
  
Cast of thousands: You're havering.  
  
Me: I know. Please review. 


	18. Chapter 18

I want to make it absolutely clear that I do do other things than write this story.  
  
Cast of thousands: Yeah, sometimes you write other stories.  
  
Me: I do other stuff too!  
  
Cast of thousands: Like what, pray?  
  
Me: Well, I have been studying a bit. And I watched Pirates of the Caribbean yesterday .. Hey I have exams. Exams and a life are mutually exclusive.  
  
Cast of thousands: Indeed.  
  
Me: Stop imitating Norrington! It's not helpful.  
  
Cast of thousands: Actually, we were imitating Jack, imitating Norrington.  
  
Me: That's a little strange. Hey, I got over 160 reviews now. I'm really gratified. Do I mean gratified?  
  
Cast of thousands: You mean hysterical.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"What would the Black Pearl be doing coming this way?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"That is hardly the issue at the moment, Miss Swan." Norrington said. "We have to get away from her." The murmuring that spread through the soldiers showed that they agreed wholeheartedly.  
  
"I thought you were looking for her?" Jack was infuriatingly casual.  
  
"At a time and place of my choosing, Mr Sparrow, and this is certainly not it."  
  
Jack nodded. "Can't fight her, not for long anyway. And we certainly can't outrun her in this. I reckon our best plan is to change course and hope that the scallywags have other plans."  
  
"Very well," Norrington said.  
  
Jack pushed the helmsman aside. "I'll be taking over now, if you don't mind." He looked at Norrington. "Signal the Gallant to go the other way. It's difficult to be pretending to be innocent while playing follow the leader. An' the two of us separate gives each of us a better chance."  
  
The Commodore stared for a moment, then nodded shortly and did as he was told.  
  
Jack turned to Will. "If we should come to be captured, you need to forget your name alright?"  
  
Will looked puzzled, "My name?"  
  
Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your Da wasn't exactly Master's favourite person. And he's crazy enough to take it out on you. So keep quiet, savvy?"  
  
Will nodded, slowly, wishing that, just once, Jack would choose to tell him what was going on before it happened.  
  
Jack steered the ship and shouted orders, to Will and Elizabeth as much as to Norrington's men, or indeed to the Commodore himself. He kept an eye on the Pearl. He watched as she changed course.  
  
"She's going after the Gallant." He said softly. Norrington looked over; his face pale. Jack felt for him. "I'm sorry, mate"  
  
The other nodded brusquely. "There's nothing we can do. I know that."  
  
He stood watching, looking over Jack's shoulder. Jack heard the cannon fire, and saw Norrington's face tighten. He risked a quick glance over his shoulder; the Gallant was burning. Distantly he heard gunshots.  
  
"They shot the men in the water!" Norrington's face was livid with rage. "Bloody, treacherous pirates!" He glared directly at Jack. "That's the filthy sort of trick you play."  
  
Jack returned the Commodores gaze evenly, no trace of levity or insincerity apparent in his eyes. "Not me. Not ever. Believe me James."  
  
After a moment, Norrington nodded, slowly. "I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"There was nothing you could have done. We could throw everything we had at the Pearl and not damage her paintwork." He didn't mention that he really didn't want to fire on his ship.  
  
"We may have to." Norrington said grimly, still looking over Jack's shoulder. The pirate turned his head to see the Pearl had changed course yet again and was heading straight for them.  
  
Jack swore loudly. He had to think of something. He couldn't let himself be killed by his own ship; it was too bloody embarrassing. "Take the helm." He snapped at Norrington. Startled, the man complied. Jack ran down the stairs and, grabbing Elizabeth in passing, made his way below to the stores.  
  
"What are we doing, Jack?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Whatever we can, luv." He said, gold teeth glinting as he grinned. He was searching for something - he pulled out two small barrels and threw them for her to catch. They were clearly marked gunpowder.  
  
Meanwhile, Will was helping the soldiers load the cannons. The ship only had two, and they were small, but the general feeling was that any small act of defiance would help. Will frowned as he noticed that Norrington was at the helm; where was Jack? And for that matter, where was Elizabeth. He looked desperately round, but he could see no sign of them. He supposed that he would simply have to trust that between them, they had a plan. Because he certainly could not see any way out of this.  
  
Jack, very carefully, made a small hole in each of the barrels. He felt eyes watching him and he glanced up to see Elizabeth looking at him, frowning. She should be making herself useful.  
  
"Find me some string, and some oil." He said tersely.  
  
She blinked, nodded and began searching. Jack checked the weight of each of the barrels. Not bad. It was possible that this might even work. When Elizabeth handed him the length of string, he cut off two long pieces and gave one of them back to her.  
  
"Soak it in the oil, like this." He told her, demonstrating.  
  
She did so, comprehension dawning on her face. "Will this work, Jack?"  
  
"Course it will, luv." Always best to be reassuring, at least to your friends and allies.  
  
They threaded the string into the holes in the barrels and raced back upstairs. Jack grabbed a tinderbox on the way. The Pearl was very close now. It was obvious to her true Captain that she would be firing her guns any time now. They ran to the stern, ignoring Norrington's demands for some form of explanation. Jack studied the current, looking for the best position. He also vaguely noted the proximity of an island, a fairly large one at that. "Here," he determined, marking the ideal point for his plan. He lit the fuse and threw the barrel as far from the ship as he could. Then he quickly took the one that Elizabeth handed him and did the same with that one.  
  
They watched, holding their breath, as the barrels appeared to head away from them, towards the Pearl. The first one exploded some distance away. Jack winced.  
  
"Should have made the string longer." He muttered.  
  
He continued to stare fixedly at the other barrel, but the Pearl was turning to starboard now, obviously preparing to fire.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will's voice came from beside the cannons. "We need your help." She ran off without a second's hesitation.  
  
"Turn to port, mate." Jack shouted, back to Norrington. He was already doing so.  
  
Jack turned back, just in time to see the barrel explode very close to the Pearl's Hull. She rocked, fiercely but it was immediately obvious to him that it wasn't going to be enough to stop her. At the moment of the explosion, the cannons fired.  
  
Their cannons had as much effect on the Black Pearl as a pea shooter would have. But the cannonballs from the dark-sailed ship tore through the Interceptor II as if it were made of paper. Jack saw Norrington's men fall, one by one as pirates aboard the Pearl - who he most certainly did not recognise - targeted the uniforms. He saw one of them raising a gun again, and, without thinking, knocked Norrington out of the way.  
  
A searing hot pain raced across his shoulder and he distantly heard Norrington calling his name. Everything went black, but only for a split second. When his vision cleared, he found he was lying on top of the Commodore.  
  
"Yer hat's fallen off mate." He observed, then rolled off and stood up. He glanced round and saw Will and Elizabeth, still alive and apparently uninjured, firing rifles at the pirates. He looked back at Norrington and was shaken to see that the man was covered in blood.  
  
"Where are you hit?" he demanded, urgently.  
  
James Norrington stood up slowly. "It's not my blood, Jack."  
  
"What? Oh." Jack looked down at himself, and saw the red stain slowly soaking through his shirt. "That's interesting . Here they come." He added, as the pirates from the Pearl prepared to board. He frowned. There didn't seem to be that many of them. Perhaps they had a chance after all. Drawing the sword he had borrowed from Will, he prepared to fight.  
  
It was an odd sort of fight, he thought as he did his best to fend off three pirates. None of them seemed inclined to kill him, although in his injured state it probably wouldn't be that hard. He could see that the others - Norrington, Will and Elizabeth being the only ones left - were finding something similar. Will and Elizabeth were fighting back to back. He wondered when she had learned to be so good with a blade. He ducked a wild slash and responded to it by shoving the man overboard. Still, he was being forced backwards. And he didn't think there was that much ship left.  
  
"So," he said conversationally, "Is this your idea of a good time, or what?"  
  
"What?" the taller pirate responded.  
  
"Thought so." Jack nodded. "I can always tell, when people I don't know start attacking me, that they're going to be a what."  
  
Brows creased, both pirates attacked harder, leaving Jack no time for conversation. He was beginning to lose his grip on his sword, the pain in his other arm was getting worse, and his view of his enemies was getting blurry. It was only will power and natural stubbornness that were keeping him on his feet, but they were traits that he had more than his fair share of.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a peculiar whistling noise followed by a loud bang and the world exploded around him. He fell.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I would like to apologise for the cliff hanger.  
  
Cast of thousands: No you wouldn't  
  
Me: You're right, I have an exam tomorrow so I don't see why anyone else should have a good time. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Cast of thousands: Um, she probably doesn't mean it, so review her anyway please? She gets upset if you don't  
  
Me: By the way, it's all Brokeassproduc's fault. She admitted it. And she's looming over me as I write this. Bloody scary, mates. 


	19. Chapter 19

I have now sat the exam, and it went surprisingly well, so I would now like to apologise for the cliff-hanger. But, hey I am writing the next chapter the next day, which has to mean something right?  
  
Cast of thousands: Means you don't have a life, mate.  
  
Me: Silence, bloody eunuchs. By the way, someone was asking so I'm answering - no Jack and Norrington are not going to be gay. In that last chapter they were simply coming to an understanding of each others qualities, or whatever. I do reckon they'd make a cute couple, but not in this fic.  
  
Cast of thousands: She's waiting for the opportune moment.  
  
Me: I need to stop watching that movie. Or you do.  
  
Cast of thousands: Touch that DVD at your peril, mate. No stealing our precious.  
  
Me: Would you make up your minds whether you're trying to be in POTC or LOTR And why do all good movies suddenly have abbreviations? Oh, other point, someone else - sorry, I'm on a time limit here, they will close the computer room eventually so I don't have time to go check names - complained that I'd shot Jack twice now. This is the first time I've shot him. Also the first time I've blown him up.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Will had rarely felt so proud of Elizabeth, or so terrified for her. She was there, watching his back, holding her own against the pirates that threatened to overwhelm them. After they had watched the soldiers fall, she had snatched up a sword from one of the bodies and moved into a stance defending him, without a word being spoken. How could anyone not love her? He was glad to see Norrington out of the corner of his eye; he didn't personally like the man, but he deserved more than an ignoble death being shot in the back by pirates. Now where was Jack? His heart leapt as he saw his friend being forced back by three men. He must be hurt; Will had fought with Jack and against him, he knew that he wasn't that easy to defeat. Yes, he could see blood. That was a lot of blood.  
  
He returned to his own fight, having taken a mere fraction of a second to observe all that. These pirates were good, but they were nothing compared to him, and they didn't seem to be trying to kill them. He had no compunctions about ending their lives however. He thrust his sword through one, and had to duck to allow Elizabeth to slash at another. He risked another look at Jack, just in time to see a cannonball smash into the ground inches from where the man was standing. The deck cracked; splinters exploded everywhere. He saw Jack thrown backwards by the force of the blast. He hit the railings and then, slowly, fell overboard.  
  
"Jack!" he yelled. He ran a few steps towards the stern, but turned back at the sound of Elizabeth's voice.  
  
"Will!" she sounded desperate. He turned round, in time to see her being grabbed by two pirates and forced to drop her sword. He ran back towards her, but missed another couple of the enemy pirates behind him, who seized him. He struggled fiercely but it was no use. The pirates appeared to have been carrying rope especially for this occasion, in an instant both his and Elizabeth's hands were bound. He could see Commodore Norrington still fighting. One of the pirates holding Elizabeth called out to him;  
  
"We've got your friends, mate. Put down your sword." Will felt a sword prick his throat. Inclining his head - very, very, carefully - he could see that Elizabeth was receiving similar treatment. He felt a wave of anger, which he quickly suppressed. Don't do anything stupid, he told himself and felt a lump in his throat, that there was no-one else to say it. He watched in humiliation as Norrington slowly put down his sword and was restrained. Will felt the blade at his throat relax.  
  
"Our friend." He said quickly. "He fell ."  
  
"And he won't be coming back." He was answered roughly. "You're lucky we need captives, or you would join him." He could feel Elizabeth and Norrington's eyes on him. As they were pushed or dragged on to the Pearl, he glanced round to see the looks on their faces. Elizabeth was crying; mourning for the pirate, their friend. Norrington looked totally shocked. Probably horrified that he wasn't the one to kill Jack, Will thought, unfairly.  
  
"Parley." Elizabeth said suddenly. The pirates looked at her.  
  
"Yer not pirates, he don't honour the code, an' we're taking you to see Captain Masters anyway." The spokesman said.  
  
"Oh." She looked totally helpless. Will moved a little closer to her, so that their shoulders were rubbing. They were hauled apart. Suddenly there was an explosion. Turning around, Will saw the Interceptor II blow apart as surely as the ship she was named for. He heard Elizabeth gasp at his side. He himself felt numb.  
  
"I'm sorry about your boat, she was a pretty thing." A voice said. They turned to see a tall, red-haired man with a scar on the side of his face. He was wearing a rather battered hat at a jaunty angle. He grinned a little to see them staring at him. "Captain Robert Masters. That's me. And who might you be?" He looked first at Norrington.  
  
"Commodore James Norrington of his majesty's navy. And I must tell you that this act of aggression will be treated ."  
  
"No doubt." Masters interrupted. "And you, Miss?"  
  
"Swan. Elizabeth Swan."  
  
He looked her up and down, slowly. "Delighted to meet you. Elizabeth" He said, lazily.  
  
Will glared. Masters noticed. "Well, well. The whelp doesn't like me looking at his wench. And what is your name, boy?"  
  
Will blinked. A name, a name that isn't his own. Can't use Swan, can't use Sparrow. "Will Brown." He said, trying to make his hesitation seem like defiance. Masters looked at him thoughtfully, but nodded, apparently satisfied.  
  
"No doubt," he began, "Your wondering why you're still alive. Well, we're in need of some people to do some digging and heavy lifting. We got some earlier, but rather short-sightedly, we sold most of them and a few more seem to have died. So you're the replacements. Means you get, maybe as much as a week more of life, which will be filled with hardship and hard labour. Generous, aren't I?" He smirked at their horrified expressions, then turned to his men. "Take them below and stow them with the others."  
  
They were shoved roughly down the stairs to the brig. One of the cells was full; there must have been eight people in there. The other was empty and it was in this one that Will, Elizabeth and Norrington were pushed.  
  
"Tata. Have fun." One of the pirates jeered as they left.  
  
As soon as the door closed, a voice called out.  
  
"Will! Elizabeth!" they turned to the other cell to see Gibbs pushing his way through the mass of people, closely followed by Anamaria. Looking closer, both Will and Elizabeth recognised another few of the inmates of the cell as belonging to Jack's crew. Cotton was there, with his parrot, and so was Marty.  
  
"Gibbs?" they said together, completely stunned.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Will asked.  
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes. "This is supposed to be our ship. A better question would be what are you doing here and an even better one would be what are they doing here." She jerked her head towards the roof.  
  
"Um ."  
  
Gibbs took pity on them. "We were surprised by those bastards in port nearly three months ago. At first they forced us to sail the ship for them, then they got their own crew in and locked us up. Said we'd be useful later. There were other people in that cell you're in before, but they took them out yesterday. I think there are some more in the cargo hold . is that Lieutenant Norrington?"  
  
"Its Commodore now." Norrington answered.  
  
Gibbs paused. "Congratulations."  
  
Anamaria interrupted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We were looking for you." Will answered. "Jack ." he trailed off.  
  
All the pirates spoke at once.  
  
"Captain Jack?"  
  
"He's alive?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Dead men tell no tales." The parrots voice rose over the rest, long and ominous.  
  
After a second's hesitation, Gibbs spoke. "That Captain" he pulled a slight face "Masters told us he'd arranged that Jack be hung. Didn't know whether to believe him or not." He laughed. "Should have known they couldn't kill Jack Sparrow." He looked at the trios faces. "Right?" he said uncertainly.  
  
"They didn't hang Jack." Will's mouth was dry. "But he is dead. There was a fight. He was hurt, I don't know how. Then a cannonball hit the ship and he was thrown overboard." He finished in a whisper. There was silence. Anamaria's eyes had tears in them. Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment, as though in prayer. Elizabeth was crying again, and Will moved close to her, putting an arm round her, close to tears himself.  
  
Norrington stood alone, watching the others grieve. He was surprised at the weight in his chest. A Commodore of the Royal Navy shouldn't be grieved by the death of a pirate. But still ..  
  
"He saved my life."  
  
"What?"  
  
Norrington glanced up to see the others looking at him. He was surprised; he hadn't meant to speak aloud. But he had to explain now, and he wasn't altogether sorry. "He saved my life." He repeated. "On the ship, the pirates were firing at the soldiers. He knocked me out of the way. He got shot himself. That was how he was hurt."  
  
Gibbs smiled sadly. "That's Jack alright. Always doing the stupid thing. Was, I mean."  
  
"I'm sorry." James Norrington had never felt more useless.  
  
***  
  
There was sand in his mouth. He lifted his head slightly and spat it out. OK, sand in mouth and a headache. Was this a hangover? His legs were wet. Odd. No, not really he was lying in the sea. Nice to have that cleared up. So, lying in the sea, headache and sand. And blood. What? He rolled over quickly and sat up. The world moved disconcertingly for a few moments, but finally settled down into a gentle spinning motion. Not quite normal, but he could handle it.  
  
Blood. Ah yes, his arm. He looked at it. The sleeve of his shirt was entirely soaked in blood. Not good. He only had so much of the stuff. Needed a bandage, the rational part of his brain prompted. What could he use for a bandage. Unthinkingly, his fingers flew to his bandana. No. Not a good idea. Instead he removed the sash round his waist. He rolled his shirt sleeve up. It didn't seem as bad as the volume of blood had suggested. Definitely a bullet graze. It had happened when he threw himself on top of Norrington, he remembered. Where was everyone? He turned and looked out to sea. No ships in sight. Worry about that later. Right now ..  
  
He gave the wound an experimental prod. He hissed in pain. Not one of his better ideas, that. OK, bandage then. It wasn't bleeding heavily now, but it was still bleeding. He wrapped the bandage around the top of his arm and, using his teeth to hold it in place, pulled the bandage tight. It hurt a lot. He felt himself hit the sand before the darkness took him again.  
  
When he woke up again, it was dark. And cold. Cold and alone on an island. That was a familiar feeling. They'd sailed off without him. No. Couldn't help it. They'd probably been captured. Or killed, another part of his mind whispered. He ignored it. They'd been captured, which meant he had to do something before they did anything really stupid. Right. He stood up. He managed to remain on his feet, swaying, for all of ten seconds before he fell over again.  
  
"Man down," he muttered. He tried again and this time remained upright. He shivered; it really was cold. So, first things first, build a fire and then come up with a brilliant and daring rescue plan. He staggered around the beach, gathering driftwood. At last, he had a blazing fire going. The pain in his arm and in his head was considerably worse. He curled up tightly beside the fire, intending to just shut his eyes for a minute.  
  
He felt a shadow fall on him and opened his eyes. The sun was shining and obviously had been up for some time. He looked round to see the source of the shadow.  
  
"Good morning, Jack." A voice said. A very familiar, and unwelcome voice. He looked over, already knowing and dreading what he would see.  
  
Howard Stenson stood there smiling maliciously, surrounded by his men. He was wearing Jack's hat.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Hmmmm, suppose I now have to apologise for that cliff hanger. If it is a cliff hanger, its now one o clock in the morning and my brain is a little fuzzy on such points.  
  
By the way, if anyone's wondering, yes Masters is supposed to sound a little like Jack. He's kind of supposed to be everything Jack could be but isn't. I know what I'm talking about, but I suck at explanations. Anyway, could people please tell me if that works, or indeed if its just a bloody stupid idea anyway.  
  
I may not update for a bit - I have this plan where I'm going to try and write a nine chapter story in nine days. Why? I have nine days absolutely free. No other reason. However, I'll probably wind up updating this too, the trick's going to be keeping them separate as the new ones also going to be POTC. I think its going to be called Before. Anyway, please read it.  
  
Also, please review this. 


	20. Chapter 20

OK, so I decided to take a break from writing this story and managed a grand total of three days without updating. That is kinda worrying.  
  
Cast of thousands: *cough* Obsessive  
  
Me: Shush. Guess what, 204 reviews now. I know I've asked before but - how did this happen? Why did this happen? I really am amazingly grateful and touched about that. Thank you to each and every person who reviewed this story. This is actually the beginning of the last section. There are four sections to this story if anyone is interested and this is the fourth one, and therefore the final. I figure between four and six more chapters, depending on when I put in breaks.  
  
Cast of thousands: Have you noticed that this is a very long story?  
  
Me: Yes. It was going to be about six chapters originally. What happened to that, I wonder?  
  
Cast of thousands: The inspiration fairy struck  
  
Me: Yeah, with a lead pipe. I swear, either I finish this story, or it finishes me.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
It took a night, a day and another night before they reached their destination. At first there had been silence. Elizabeth had cried herself to sleep in Will's arms. The young blacksmith himself had stayed awake, seemingly watching over her. James Norrington had to approve of that. He had been right in his assessment; Will would look after Elizabeth. He tried to smile at the man, when he became aware that he was being watched, but there was no return warmth. There was, after all, little to be glad for.  
  
The pirates in the cell opposite were also quiet. They seemed somehow apathetic. He wondered if, in spite of being told that he was dead, they had been waiting for their captain to rescue them. They had seemed shocked at the news of his death. And upset ... he wondered if the men under his command would feel the same grief at his passing. Everything he had ever known about pirates told him that they were not loyal and did not care, even for each other. Everything he knew about pirates told him that they did not jump in front of bullets to save Commodores of the Royal Navy. Everything he knew about pirates was wrong, by the evidence of his own eyes, at least in the case of Jack Sparrow and his crew.  
  
One of the pirates - a man he had heard referred to as Tearach suddenly spoke.  
  
"We could always take their offer." There was a certain note of desperation in his voice. The others seemed to eye him with contempt.  
  
"Take what you can!" the parrot squawked.  
  
Gibbs nodded in agreement. "You could. I will not."  
  
"Nor I." Anamaria added forcefully.  
  
The others added their refusals and, after a seconds hesitation, Tearach shook his head.  
  
"I could not." He muttered.  
  
Norrington opened his mouth, but Will spoke first.  
  
"What offer?"  
  
"To join their crew."  
  
Norrington frowned "Why not take it?"  
  
Gibbs gave him a look of disgust. "We're pirates by our own choice. We're not indiscriminate killers like this lot."  
  
"Besides, to change crew means to be looked on with suspicion, mistreated and put in the most dangerous situations." Anamaria added.  
  
"And it would be disrespectful to Jack's memory." Gibbs said, very quietly but with an air of finality. There was a pause and then Gibbs started telling stories. Most of them were about Jack Sparrow. Many of them actually brought a smile to Norrington's face. His old enemy had certainly been inventive if these were true. Several of the other pirates jumped in with their memories and anecdotes. And to his surprise, so did Elizabeth with the stories she had heard as she was growing up. It was as sensible and enjoyable a way to spend time whilst imprisoned as he had ever heard about. And it helped to honour the memory of a man, whose memory would not be honoured anywhere except in the tales that surrounded him.  
  
By the time they arrived though, they had fallen silent again; indeed most of them were asleep. Elizabeth became aware that the ship had stopped and so was not entirely surprised when a group of heavily armed pirates came down the stairs. One of them opened the door to the cell where she, Will and Norrington were being kept.  
  
"Out," he said simply gesturing with the sword. Another, similarly released Jack's crew. They were escorted up on deck and herded into the boats to be rowed ashore. The sun was only just over the horizon. The island the Black Pearl was anchored off was rocky. Immediately next to the beach that the boats were heading for was a large hill. Masters was there at the foot of it, awaiting them, along with another group of captives who she presumed were the prisoners from St Sebastians that Gibbs had mentioned still being in the cargo hold. There was about twenty of them. They seemed thin, and there were quite a few bandages amongst them.  
  
"Welcome to the Dark Isle." Masters said exuberantly as they approached. "The island that will make me and my men wealthy."  
  
Elizabeth found it easy to despise him. He continued. "In this cave," he indicated a pile of rocks in the hillside, which might have hid a cave. "my late informant tells me, there is a lot of treasure. All the treasure that a pirate managed to accumulate in a lifetime that was, unfortunately cut short. However, we." His gesture took in himself and his crew "Are not fond of digging and so, we decided to bring you along for the ride. If you find our treasure, you get your lives. As slaves, admittedly, but its still a good deal. Do we have an accord? Do please bear in mind that you have no choice."  
  
There was a sullen silence. "Oh good." He grinned broadly and nodded to a pile of shovels and picks. "Get to work."  
  
Elizabeth had never worked so hard in her life. Within an hour of digging, with the sun beating down mercilessly on her back, she was exhausted. Blisters were forming all over her hands and she struggled to hold the pick in a way that was halfway comfortable. Still, she determinedly swung it, trying to dislodge the rocks knowing that if she didn't, the pirates that stood around watching would punish her. She had seen them beat a man who had accidentally caused a rock fall. It had been all she was able to do to hold on to Will, to prevent him from running over to stop the atrocity. They would have killed him. Why couldn't he understand that? Finally she had whispered "Wait for the opportune moment." in his ear. She wasn't totally sure why, but hearing the phrase of Jack's seemed to calm him a little. She could see Anamaria and Gibbs physically holding James Norrington back. The woman pirate's hand was stuffed over the commodore's mouth. They had no choice but to go along with the orders of the pirate captain. So now, she worked, and prayed for a miracle.  
  
Now and again, Masters appeared to inspect the work they had done. He didn't seem altogether impressed.  
  
"If you don't get some work done soon, I'll not be responsible for the consequences, savvy?"  
  
It was odd how a simple word could hurt so much when it was a word that you associated with one person alone. It felt wrong to hear that word on any other lips than Jack's, but especially on this man, who seemed to be cruel for the sake of being cruel. She noticed how he kept glancing over at Will, as though he dimly recognised him. She remembered Jack's words and hoped desperately that he wouldn't think to associate Will with Bootstrap.  
  
The pirate captain caught her staring at him, grinned and wandered over.  
  
"Well, well Elizabeth - it is Elizabeth isn't it? Do you like what you see?"  
  
"No." she said, the defiance coming automatically, before she had time to think it through. He caught her by the arm and pulled her towards him.  
  
"I'm sure you could learn to like it." He smirked "In fact, you could very soon learn to love it." She struggled desperately. Will, Norrington, Gibbs and Anamaria all dropped their tools and started towards the pair.  
  
Thankfully, a voice from the beach suddenly called out "Sail on the horizon, captain." Masters, distracted, immediately let Elizabeth go and headed down towards the sand. He stopped halfway there, turned back to yell "Back to work, you scabarous dogs." and was gone.  
  
Will grabbed Elizabeth and held her tight. The warning crack of a whip separated them and they grabbed the picks they had dropped and headed back towards the fallen rocks.  
  
"Will, we have to do something." She whispered.  
  
"I know." He answered. "But what?"  
  
**  
  
Jack was dragged aboard the Merriana and tied to the mast.  
  
"This is familiar." He said out loud.  
  
"Silence!" Stenson shouted, looming over him. Jack prepared himself for what was to come and so was a little surprised when his tormentor crouched down in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. He still had Jack's hat on his head.  
  
"It doesn't suit you." He said brightly. "What do you say, you take it off and give it back."  
  
The other man ignored him. "Why didn't that idiot kill you?" the voice was anguished.  
  
Inwardly, Jack shrugged and decided to go along. Why not? "He couldn't" he answered, leaning forwards as far as his bonds allowed. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"  
  
Stenson ignored him, yet again. "I needed justice to be done. I wanted you to be hanged within the law to make up for me breaking it. The one had to balance the other, you see?"  
  
He didn't, but nodded anyway. He strongly suspected he was facing someone madder than he was. This was a new experience, and not a welcome one.  
  
"The Captain of the Black Pearl had to die. I've been looking for such a long time. Since my brother died. Since you killed him. Since you killed Paul."  
  
Oh. He'd always wondered if there had been something personal at the back of all of this. The bounty on his head was a reason to catch him perhaps, but not a reason to half kill him. The brother . it was possible. He had killed men after all. Maybe playing for time was the best move.  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"Thirty years ago. I was a child." The tone was dreamy, wistful.  
  
Thirty years ago? Bloody hell. "How old do I look?" he demanded, a little indignant.  
  
"I know it wasn't you. But you are the Captain of the Black Pearl. And so you must pay. I will not kill you outright. I am not like you. I am not a killer. I will take you to him. Let him do his dirty work for himself."  
  
He smiled, the most creepy smile that Jack had ever seen and then he raised his fist and for a while there was only pain and blood, then merciful darkness.  
  
He regained consciousness several times during the trip. Each time, he managed to remain awake for only a short time before Stenson noticed and resumed his brand of justice. In those brief spaces, he tried to work out some kind of plan. He was being taken to Masters. That much was obvious. Masters had paid Stenson to dispose of him while he stole the Black Pearl. But why hadn't Masters simply killed him? He couldn't figure that out. There seemed no earthly reason for it. There also seemed no obvious way out of this - yet. There would be. Just had to wait for the opportune moment and seize it with both hands when it came along. He had to save himself, his friends and his crew. And he really wanted to kill Stenson and Masters.  
  
He did a kind of self examination, mostly by attempting to move each part of his body. A lot of pain, but there didn't seem anything broken. Just bruises. And that gunshot, but it seemed to be doing ok. Stenson had tried squeezing it, but Jack had refused to react so he had given up, apparently assuming that it wasn't painful. Just as well, if he had tried that again, Jack was fairly sure he would have screamed loud enough to deafen the entire Caribbean. His face must look scary; he could feel multiple bruises forming. And he'd lost another tooth. He was going to wind up with more gold in his mouth than there was in the whole of Spain. But that was a problem for the future. For now, he had to concentrate on his ship, his crew and his friends. He was hurt, but he could fight. After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow. Changing impossible odds was what he did best.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ah, another chapter completed. And a little bit more explained. And everyone in a completely hopeless situation. How are they going to get out of this?  
  
Cast of thousands: Here's hoping they won't.  
  
Me: Shut up. By the way, if anyone's noticed that Stenson's voice has changed completely from the beginning - so have I. Its wrong at the beginning, it didn't fit so I'll go back and change it later.  
  
Hey, by the way, I'm writing another story, 'Before' Its probably the only example of Gibbs angst around. But Jack is coming in in the next chapters and then its going to be kinda funny and have a lot of action. Could someone please go read it, its getting lonely.  
  
Cast of thousands: You should really stop plugging your stories.  
  
Me: I know, but I'm not going to. Also, please review this one on your way out. 


	21. Chapter 21

You are lucky to be reading this chapter - the notes that I have for it commence "Will sees ship talking." I don't know if this made sense to me at the time, but it certainly doesn't now. Luckily I remember what I actually meant. I think.  
  
Cast of thousands: That could work as a plotline.  
  
Me: A talking ship?  
  
Cast of thousands: You're the one who strives for the element of surprise, mate.  
  
Me: I don't reckon that would be particularly unexpected . happens all the time.  
  
Cast of thousands: Remove the caffeine.  
  
Anyway, once again, a serious thank you to all my reviewers for support and inspiration and from time to time, direct threats. I love you all and live in immortal terror of you.  
  
Cast of thousands: IMmortal terror?  
  
Me: It was shiny ...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The new ship anchored next to the Black Pearl. She was too far away for Will to see her name or allegiance, but by the fact that none of their pirate captors were troubled, he could tell that she was not here on a rescue mission. A couple of rowboats were launched and headed for the shore. Will continued to steal glances at the action on the beach while still continuing to do enough work to avoid the attention of the watching men.  
  
Beside him, Norrington muttered, "That ship is oddly familiar."  
  
He glanced round, in surprise, but the commodore was now staring fixedly at something on the beach. He too looked over and just for a second his heart leapt in joy when he recognised Jack's hat. A second was all it took for him to realise that the man beneath the hat was not his friend, indeed looked nothing like him. He realised that only one man could have stolen the hat, and looked to Norrington for confirmation. He was surprised to see the man was pale and his lips were compressed into a thin line. "Howard Stenson." He said, glaring down at the man on the beach.  
  
"You two! Back to work, you scum!" The pirates had noticed their inactivity. The Commodore and Elizabeth went off with a small group of captives to dump the rubble around the corner of the hill. The ground had been getting difficult to stand on without slipping.  
  
Quickly Will turned back to his digging, wondering exactly what Stenson was doing here. He resolved to kill the man at the first opportunity; he had sworn, back in Port Royal, that someone would pay for what had been done to Jack and he always kept his word. Although from the look in Norrington's eyes, he might have to fight the Commodore for the opportunity.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Gibbs, quietly. Will hadn't heard the old man approach. Ana stood a little behind him, obviously also wanting to hear.  
  
"Stenson." He answered, equally quietly. Both pirates looked blank.  
  
"He was the one who brought Jack to Port Royal, breaking his leg and beating him half to death in the process." Will said, the pain of remembering blinding him to the probable consequences of the information. Gibbs reached out and grabbed Anamaria's arm at the same time as she started walking down to the beach, a look of fury on her face tempered with a grim determination.  
  
The expression on Gibbs face was no less fierce, but still he pulled her back and whispered. "Not yet, lass. You're not armed, you'll never get near him. Wait. The moment'll come." He looked over at Will. "Same goes for you."  
  
He nodded. "Don't do anything stupid." He recited under his breath, then turned sharply as a sound reached him from the beach.  
  
"We pillage, we plunder la la la and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We something or other and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho yo .. Oh come on mates, its a really easy song."  
  
The second boat had just landed. Will, Gibbs and Anamaria stood and stared in utter disbelief as Jack Sparrow hopped out of it. He was bound, escorted by two soldiers and looked as though he had been dead for a week, but he was alive and chatting away to his captors.  
  
"And it's a good one too. There's this line in it. Really bad eggs. Its at the end, but I normally sing it cos I can't remember how the middle bit goes."  
  
Gibbs elbowed Will in the ribs. "I knew that nothing could kill that man."  
  
Anamaria said dryly "Or stop him singing."  
  
Stenson walked back along the beach and hit Jack in the mouth with the back of his hand. The pirate reeled but didn't fall.  
  
"Stop singing that bloody song." He screamed. There was a gasp. Nearly all the prisoners had stopped working to watch. Their captors didn't object, mostly because they too were engrossed in the drama taking place on the beach. Gibbs had a hand on both Will and Anamaria's arm, restraining them.  
  
Jack grinned widely, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Yo ho, yo ho" he sang then stopped, looking over Stenson's shoulder at Masters. "A pirate's life for me." He finished, speaking flatly rather than singing.  
  
Masters hadn't moved from the moment Jack had appeared. Now he walked forwards, brushing past Stenson, until he was standing directly in front of Jack.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead." He tilted his head on one side. "Can't you do anything right?" His tone was light, conversational even, but there was complete silence and all the watchers could hear every nuance.  
  
"I tried it once." Jack's tone was nearly identical. He leaned forwards with an air of confidentiality but his words too, carried in the hush. "I didn't like it much. The skeletal look doesn't really suit me."  
  
Masters nodded understandingly and, without warning, swung his pistol and hit Jack on the side of the head with it. The pirate crumpled to the ground without making a sound.  
  
"Jack!" everyone looked round to see who had screamed. Will groaned inwardly, Elizabeth stood there beside Norrington, her hand up to her mouth. Masters looked at her, then back at Jack and then addressed her.  
  
"So, you're working with Sparrow are you? That's interesting." He pointed to Norrington and Elizabeth. "Take them and Sparrow onto the Black Pearl. Stick them in the brig, until I can attend to them. Oh, there was another one wasn't there." His eyes scanned the crowd of captives. Gibbs attempted to stand in front of Will, but he pushed the old pirate aside. He needed no- one to shield him.  
  
When Master's saw him, the pirate's eyes widened. "That is interesting." He said, apparently to himself. "That one too." His crew obeyed his orders immediately.  
  
The three of them were forced into the boat and the unconscious Jack was thrown in after them. It was impossible to say how badly he was hurt; the pirates wouldn't let them check. Will watched anxiously for the tell-tale rise and fall of the chest that would tell him his friend still drew breath, and was relieved to spot it.  
  
A hand crept into his. "Will, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth whispered. "I got us noticed and I think Masters knows who you are."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," he whispered back. "Besides ."  
  
"No talking." One of the pirates yelled suddenly.  
  
He shut his mouth. He had been going to tell her that they probably had a better chance of escape on the Black Pearl where there would be fewer guards. There was also the fact that he didn't want to leave Jack alone with Masters, especially when he was hurt.  
  
As soon as they were onboard the Pearl, they were thrown in the brig. Norrington, having the most experience, immediately moved to check Jack's injuries but before he could begin, Masters strode into the brig and stood in front of their cell. Instantly Will was on his feet, shielding Jack from his enemy. Without hesitation Elizabeth, and even Norrington joined him.  
  
"That is a very touching sight." Masters sneered. "But as long as he's still unconscious, it's of no profit to me to be threatening him. You, however, boy," his gaze was fixed on Will's face. "You are a different matter. I thought there was something familiar about you and now I know what it is. You look just like your father, you know. So I ask again, what is your name, whelp?"  
  
There was no point in further denial, and he didn't like the way that the pirate had called him whelp. There was a world of difference between the friendly teasing of Jack, and this utter contempt. "My name is William Turner." He answered, his voice as even and unemotional as he could manage. He heard Elizabeth sigh at his side, whether impressed with him or annoyed he couldn't tell.  
  
"Yes." Masters nodded. "Your father gave me this." He rubbed the long, ugly scar that ran down his face. "It was an unprovoked attack, sneaky and dishonourable. You look just like your father. I'll be dealing with you later." With that, he turned and walked out.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
OK, they've now gone from being in a bad situation to being totally and utterly screwed. Heeheeheeheehee! Please review. 


	22. Chapter 22

You know, it truly is disturbing how many people are in favour of causing pain to Jack.  
  
Cast of thousands: Well, be fair, more of them are in favour of killing Masters and Stenson. And we would point out that you are the one who actually IS causing as much pain to Jack as possible.  
  
Me: That's true . at any rate, I would, as ever, like to express my gratitude to everyone who reviews my story. All comments are appreciated and noted, even the ones I don't understand.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Will stood staring after Masters for a minute, shocked by the idea of his father doing something that dishonourable. It was possible. He only had Jack's word after all that his father had been a good man. And even if it was so, Jack himself was not exactly one to obey the rules of engagement; he always looked for the quickest way to end a fight. It could be that he had perceived nothing wrong in Bill Turner's actions.  
  
"Mr Turner!" Norrington's voice brought him out of his trance. "I require your assistance." The Commodore was crouched beside Jack's body. Will quickly moved to join him, abandoning his worries about his heritage for concern for his friend. The pirate lay face down. "Help me turn him over. Be gentle though; we don't know what injuries he may have."  
  
Will nodded and did as he was bid. He heard Elizabeth gasp at the sight of Jack's face. The head wound from the pistol, though invisible beneath the ever-present bandana, had bled freely and beneath the mask of blood several layers of bruises were evident.  
  
Norrington, apparently aware of their concern said, "Wounds to the head always bleed heavily."  
  
"So it's not as bad as it looks?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.  
  
Norrington didn't answer her, but continued his examination. Carefully he removed Jack's bandana and investigated the injury. "That ridiculous scarf seems to have given him some protection," he commented, using the aforementioned piece of cloth to mop up some of the blood from the pirate's face. Will couldn't help but notice that he was being very gentle, something he hadn't previously imagined the man to be capable of.  
  
Pausing unexpectedly the Commodore looked up at Will and said, "I heard what Masters said about your father. You shouldn't put your trust in the word of a pira . in the word of a man like that. If your father was anything like you, he must have been a fine and honourable man, pirate or not."  
  
Will nodded, too surprised to speak. He felt Elizabeth's hand on his shoulder and heard her add; "Jack told you that your father was a good man. Don't take the word of an enemy over that of a friend."  
  
"Thank you." Will whispered. He stared at the unconscious Jack, unable to meet their eyes. He frowned, suddenly noticing that there was dried blood on the pirate's shirt. He indicated it to Norrington, who carefully removed it to search for further injuries.  
  
Mostly there seemed to be more bruises. There were a few cuts and scrapes as well, and they soon noticed the bullet wound which probably accounted for most of the blood. Will felt new anger arise in him; against Stenson, and against Masters. He wanted nothing more than to kill them both, and each and every man who served with them. He noticed that Norrington was looking at him, a look of compassionate, yet detached understanding.  
  
"Justice will be served, Mr Turner." He promised.  
  
He, again very gently, replaced Jack's shirt. "There are no lasting injuries." He began, but was interrupted when Jack himself suddenly sat up very fast and shouted out  
  
"I 'aven't GOT any bloody apples, mate!"  
  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, Will couldn't help but smile. A choking noise behind him told him that Elizabeth found it even harder to keep control of herself. Norrington, however, did no more than raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Indeed, Mr Sparrow?" he said in a tone of extreme politeness. Jack didn't respond, instead looking round, slightly blearily, he said. "We're on the Pearl."  
  
"Yes," Will said, wondering how awake his friend really was.  
  
Jack's fingers crept up to the side of his head. Norrington grabbed his hand before he touched the injury. "You'll start it bleeding again." He explained.  
  
"Where's me bandana?" Jack asked. Without a word, Norrington handed it over. Jack tied it back on and spent a few moments fixing it to his satisfaction. Then, seemingly truly awake for the first time he asked, in a completely different tone of voice "Where's Masters?"  
  
Will opened his mouth to speak, but another voice beat him to it.  
  
"Right here, Jack." Masters lounged in the doorway, his crew of grinning pirates behind him. He looked around the brig with an expression of disgust. "Bring them up on deck. But," he moved his hands. "Make sure they're hands are tightly tied."  
  
He turned and strode off, apparently striving for the dramatic.  
  
Will kept a sharp eye on Jack as they were brought up on deck. The pirate was staggering more than usual, but there was a look in his eyes, a dangerous gleam, that suggested that he was exaggerating his frailty. By the concerned looks that Norrington and even Elizabeth were shooting him though, they were unaware of it. Which hopefully meant that Masters would miss it too. He hoped that Jack had a plan.  
  
As soon as Jack's feet hit the deck he became aware of it. He couldn't say how he knew exactly; a change in the air or the sea perhaps. He wondered how he could turn it into an advantage - but there could be no advantage if they all died. So he looked directly at Masters "There's a storm coming." He said hoping that his unusually serious tone would persuade the other that for once he was telling the truth. "A bad one. You need to drop canvas and move closer to shore for shelter."  
  
"Oh really?" Masters smirked. "And how would you be knowing that?" The others - Will, Elizabeth, bloody Norrington - looked as though they would also like to hear his answer.  
  
"I know." Jack struggled to remain calm. He hated this man, as much as he had hated Barbossa. "I always know. You should remember that from when we sailed together."  
  
"I do. Which is what makes it such an obvious ploy. Really, I thought better of you Jack. Evidently our father's trust in you was misplaced."  
  
Utter and total confusion; Jack had absolutely no idea what the man was talking about. "What?"  
  
Masters face twisted in a sudden fit of rage. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" he spat. "It's the only possible explanation. You have to be my father's son. Why else would he have spent all that time talking to you? Why else would he have made you first mate? Why else would he have given you this ship?"  
  
Jack was aware that Elizabeth and Will were staring at him, the question apparent in their eyes. He shook his head. "I'm not your brother." He said to Masters simply. "Your father was a good friend to mine, no more."  
  
"Liar! He sat by your bedside for three days while you were unconscious after being shot that time."  
  
Now that was a revelation. "Did he now? I never knew that." He said, lost for a moment in fond memory.  
  
Masters seemed to deflate. "You really aren't his son." Jack shook his head silently. Suddenly, Masters seemed to stand a good few inches taller and a truly evil smiled graced his face. "Then there is absolutely no reason why I couldn't have killed you in the first place, is there?"  
  
Oh damn. He hadn't thought that this would be the result of his denials. Think of something, think of something. Suddenly he spotted Stenson, standing just behind Masters shoulder, face absolutely blank. Thirty years ago, of course!  
  
"His father was the one that killed your brother." He said his eyes trained on Stenson's.  
  
The man blinked. "What?"  
  
"His dad, Captain Masters as was, he was captain of this ship thirty years ago when you said your brother was killed."  
  
Stenson turned to regard Masters, his face blank still, but in the same way as a shark's.  
  
"Very nice Jack." Masters said approvingly. Then he pulled out a pistol and shot Stenson through the heart. "But still not quite good enough."  
  
Stenson staggered backwards a few steps, utter astonishment visible in his every feature. He turned and looked Jack directly in the eye. It was impossible to be sure if what was there was an accusation or a plea for forgiveness. He crumpled.  
  
Never let anyone see that you are surprised. That was what old Captain Masters had told him and he held to it. "Why, thank you mate. Saves me the bother of doing it meself." He smiled broadly at Masters, sensing Elizabeth's look of horror. The man had been an insane bastard, but still the casualness of the slaying, and of his reaction to it ..  
  
"You monster." He couldn't tell if Will was talking to him or Masters. Right then he didn't care; the storm grew closer all the time.  
  
Masters looked at Will. "Quiet Bootstrap " he snarled. "I'll get to you soon."  
  
Oh god, he thought Will was his father. Why had the whelp given out his real name?  
  
Masters turned back to Jack, answering his last comment. "You wouldn't have done it. Your soft, always trying to do the right thing. Hasn't anyone ever told you, you can't be a pirate and a good man?"  
  
"Your father was." Jack answered steadily.  
  
"There was no profit in it for him. You could even say he died because of it." On seeing Jack's frown he continued. "Its amazing how some poisonings can look like natural deaths, isn't it?"  
  
"You killed your own father?" The exclamation came from Norrington.  
  
Jack scarcely heard it. He was oblivious to the fact that he was bound and unarmed, to the fact that he was surrounded by enemies with swords and to the fact that his opponent had both sword and pistol. He was unaware everything but his enemy, standing there, boasting about the murder of one of his dearest friends. Unthinkingly, Jack charged at Masters.  
  
Dark storm clouds gathered.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Not his smartest moment, poor lamb. If you watch the movie, the only time when Jack seems entirely lacking in self control - assuming that he is more than he appears to be - is on the beach after Elizabeth has burnt the rum. And that's a funny moment. Interesting to ponder exactly what it would take to make him do something truly stupid. I reckon this qualifies. What do you think? Honestly?  
  
Ha! Stenson is dead. Good, he was beginning to seriously freak me out. Was anyone expecting Masters to be the one as killed him?  
  
I need reviews, this story is taking over my life and mind, knowing that there is a point helps. 


	23. Chapter 23

Johnny Depp got nominated for an Oscar. Johnny Depp got nominated for an Oscar. Johnny Depp got . . .  
  
Cast of thousands: Yes, very nice. Shut up and tell the damn story.  
  
Me: Alright, alright. JohhnyDeppgotnominatedforanoscar.  
  
Cast of thousands: Warning you mate. You're seriously screwing up the whole authors' mystique thing.  
  
Me: I apologise, but he really was so good in that movie. And I don't think I have a mystique thing. Anyway, this chapter is written in honour of that fact. As ever, thank you to everyone who reviews me. I'm glad your glad Stenson's dead; so am I, the space he was taking up in my mind was getting positively freaky. Now I only have Masters there . . . not that that's any better you understand.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Will had seen it coming; this Masters seemed to know Jack too well and was too intent on hitting the nerve. All the same, he was unprepared for the look in Jack's eyes, not the almost-sorrow of Barbossa's death in the cave but a sudden and passionate anger that drove the pirate to act - for once - apparently without thought. He feared for Jack and not only because of the probability that he would be hurt, but for the possibility that this had finally caused his friend to irrevocably lose his mind.  
  
He watched Jack surge forwards, avoiding the pirates that swarmed to meet him with a single-minded grace that caused Will to question whether the man was even fully aware of them. He hung back from getting involved; much as he longed to help Jack, he would not abandon Elizabeth for what was so obviously a hopeless fight. He could see Masters, out of the corner of his eye, just standing there, apparently enjoying every second, his whole attitude denying that he was in any danger. And unfortunately he was correct, Will winced as Jack was intercepted by Masters' hefty quartermaster and flung on the deck at Masters feet.  
  
"You see Jack," Masters said gently, punctuating his words by kicking the dark haired pirate in the ribs, "you care about things, and so you will always lose." Jack moaned and rolled away. He ended up lying half across Stenson's body. Will presumed he was insensible as he made no immediate move to get off the corpse. Masters followed and raised his foot once again.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Will's voice was in perfect unity with Norrington's and Elizabeth's.  
  
Masters looked at them. How was it that the slightest glance from that man could send shivers up Will's spine? Perhaps it was because he was so familiar and yet so utterly alien.  
  
"Well, well. Loyalty to a pirate. Surely law-abiding citizens like yourselves should be ashamed to admit to knowing the likes of him," he sneered  
  
Looking past Masters, Will saw Jack, half sit up. Then, to his astonishment, he saw the glint of something metallic vanish up the pirate's sleeve. The pirate, seemingly aware of his gaze, gave him a quick wink. Legerdemain.  
  
Quickly he looked at Masters. "There are very few people I can say I'm prouder to know." He was aware, without looking, of Elizabeth smiling at his words.  
  
"Ah, but you're a pirate, Bootstrap." That was the second time he'd been addressed by his father's nickname. It felt . . . wrong. Uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to correct the mistake, but the pirate continued speaking. "And you were always ready to follow him on one of his crazy schemes." Masters looked round to where Jack was. Or rather where Jack had been. Will found it hard to stifle a smile at the look on Masters' face when he realised his adversary was gone.  
  
Unnoticed, the first drop of rain fell.  
  
"Looking for something, mate?" a somewhat amused voice said. Masters spun round even faster than Will did. Jack was leaning against a mast. On seeing he had caught everyone's attention, he started forwards. "That, dear William, is exactly why I am always telling you not to do anything stupid. Never ends well."  
  
Will could swear that he actually heard Masters growl beside him. "I think, maybe it would be easier on everyone if I just shot you. Put you out of your misery."  
  
"Well, you could do that. But I wouldn't recommend it."  
  
"Oh wouldn't you?" Somehow the dynamic had changed. Jack seemed to be filled with confidence, or possibly just recklessness, it was difficult to tell. But Masters was standing there, listening as Jack paced up and down, peering at parts of the ship as though he had never seen them before. He had a plan; Will knew it. He only prayed that he would recognise the moment when it came.  
  
"You see, Robert - You don't mind if I call you Robert of course - you see, the treasure you've got all these people looking for so diligently . . ." he paused, his head tilted back as though in welcome to the gentle rainshower.  
  
"Yes, what of it?"  
  
Jack wore a sad expression and Will was sure that if he hadn't been paying attention he would have missed the malevolent glint. "It isn't there, mate."  
  
"What!" Masters roared, and Will could see the listening crew shift and murmur among themselves. He also saw what he was sure nobody else did; a very quick movement, another glimpse of a metal blade and a small piece of rope falling at Jack's feet.  
  
"Bootstrap Bill knew where it was, and he told Barbossa, who had it all moved to the Isla de Muerta, savvy?" Will watched Jack's hands. He wondered how much effort the pirate was investing into keeping them still.  
  
"You're a liar!"  
  
"Well, yes. Undeniable that. But not on this occasion." Jack's smile was, in its own way as unnerving as Masters. As if preparing to continue his pacing he turned his back on Masters so he was standing right in front of Will, looking directly into his eyes. Will felt the pressure of the knife in his hand. He grasped it quickly. It was still warm from its proximity to the pirate's flesh. Jack's eyes passed sideways indicating Norrington and Elizabeth, who were regarding him with a mixture of bewilderment and contempt. Aware of Masters looking over Jack's shoulders, Will hid all trace of an acknowledgement. He knew that Jack would count on him understanding.  
  
The sails billowed as the wind began to gather speed and strength, the rain fell ever heavier.  
  
"So give me the bearings," Masters demanded. Jack continued his wandering and his talking, providing a welcome distraction for Will. Cutting the rope your hands were tied together with wasn't easy. He bit his lip hard as he jabbed the knife into his hand.  
  
"Are you really so slow-witted that you'd be expecting to get them for the asking?"  
  
"What are your terms then?" This was snarled; Masters seemed to be losing patience.  
  
Relief spread through his body as the rope finally fell apart. He glanced round quickly; all eyes were on Jack and Masters. As discreetly as he could, he passed the knife to Elizabeth. She flashed him a quick look of astonished understanding. She seemed to manage to cut her bonds much easier than he had. He forced himself not to stare as she passed the blade to Norrington.  
  
The rain was falling very heavily now, soon it would be difficult to see.  
  
"My terms," continued Jack "would be the release of me and my friends as well as all of the people working on that island and the return of my ship - that is this ship, the Black Pearl in case you've forgotten - and our guaranteed safe passage without interference from you or any of your crew, or any allies you might have." By the time he'd finished that he seemed almost out of breath. He was once again staggering more than usual, as if exhaustion and his injuries had caught up with him.  
  
"It seems to me, that it would be far easier, far more profitable and far more . . . satisfying, to force you to talk. Do you doubt that I could do it?" Will hoped against hope that Jack's plan would work, the alternative was getting bleaker by the minute.  
  
"I thought that'd be your answer," Jack mumbled. Suddenly he fell heavily against one of the pirates. The man was taken by surprise and the two went down in a twist of arms and legs. Will heard Elizabeth cry out Jack's name, but he himself was already moving. He had grabbed the sword of another inattentive pirate and booted the man overboard by the time that Jack leapt to his feet, holding a sword of his own.  
  
Masters grinned. "Now that is interesting. I've seen this scene before."  
  
The storm finally broke.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the length of this. I'm not that impressed with this chapter actually, what does anyone else think? 


	24. Chapter 24 Part One

I'm pretending that I'm not writing this. I've got three deadlines I'm trying to meet, and here I am writing this again instead.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow: Back to the false moustache again love?  
  
Me: No, the sofa ate it . . . hey what are you doing here?  
  
Jack: Your Cast of thousands wandered off to start a riot. Apparently they wanted an Oscar nomination and didn't get one.  
  
Me: Oh god, not again.  
  
Jack: So the temp agency sent me.  
  
Me: You work for a temp agency? Somehow that seems unlikely. I mean, no offence intended, but who would hire you for any kind of responsible or respectable job?  
  
Jack: Looks who's talking.  
  
Me: *muttered* Eunuch!  
  
Anyway, I apparently have a few things to clear up from the last chapter.  
  
Book lover - Jack got the knife from Stenson when he landed on top of him. Sorry, I thought I made that clear.  
  
Loraine: Legerdemain means sleight of hand. As in conjuring tricks, in this case making a knife disappear up a sleeve. I had Jack tell Will that in chapter 17, but I appreciate that that was some time ago.  
  
Brokenskye: Masters saying 'I've seen this scene before' - he has, frequently, but with Jack and Bootstrap, not Jack and Will. But he thinks that Will is William, savvy? That was supposed to be implied anyway, I evidently didn't do it that well.  
  
And a big thank-you to everyone else. And indeed you three. I now have over three hundred reviews. I'm considering printing them out, going to the highest building in university making each and every single one of them into a paper aeroplane and throwing them off.  
  
Jack: That sounds like a wonderful plan. Can I come?  
  
Me: Only if I apologise to you for calling you a eunuch.  
  
Jack: . . . just write the story, luv. It makes more sense than you do, but then that would not be hard.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
It wasn't often that James Norrington was taken utterly by surprise, but every time he was, it seemed that Jack Sparrow was there. He had not been expecting Sparrow to negotiate with Masters, indeed he had viewed the pirate with considerable disdain when it appeared he was doing so. He certainly had not been expecting Elizabeth to pass him a knife; it had taken all his presence of mind to keep his face blank. And he had not been expecting Will Turner to react so instantaneously to the pirate's ploy. It reminded him of how they had fought together on the occasion of Sparrow's hanging two years ago, making fools out of his men. Perhaps there was something in this 'blood of a pirate' thing after all.  
  
He felt a little humiliated that he had to wait until Turner had struck down the first pirate to get a sword. He was a Commodore of the Royal Navy and as such should not have to look to a blacksmith. But still, it was good to hold the sword in his hand. Good to be on at least equal terms with these ruffians. He decided to ignore the odds, which were at least five to one and met the first of the pirates with a smile on his face. Having bested the man, he checked round - very quickly - to see what the others were doing. Sparrow was fighting two pirates at once, apparently attempting to get to Masters. Turner and Elizabeth were once again fighting back to back. Six or seven men surrounded them; he resolved to try and go to their aid.  
  
The ship lurched alarmingly beneath his feet. Unfortunately he suspected that it was just going to get worse. The rain was heavy but it was still possible to see who you were fighting. Just. He hit at the man in front of him with the hilt of his sword and watched in shock as the man lost his feet when the ship rolled again and stumbled overboard. He felt something twist inside him at the expression on the man's face, the helpless desperation. Before he met the next pirate he made sure he was standing near a line, just in case.  
  
Abruptly the rain got heavier, driven by the wind. It was ridiculous to be fighting in this; he could hardly see his sword, let alone the pirate he was supposedly aiming at. But there wasn't any other choice. He realised that his opponent was facing into the wind - the man obviously could not see a thing. For a split second he hesitated. He had always considered himself to be an honourable man. But he had others to think of. They had to win this fight. The hostages on the island had to be rescued. He lunged at the pirate, killing him instantly.  
  
There were waves coming over the side of the ship. He wondered if the anchor would hold. It would be unpleasantly ironic if they should win this fight only to be destroyed by the elements. He continued to fight his way towards Elizabeth and her fiancé. The boy really was good with a sword. As was Elizabeth for that matter. Unseemly that, but this certainly was not a time for complaints. He ducked a particularly wild blow. Two more pirates rushed him. He desperately tried to counter but there were simply too many of them. And then the deck moved sideways and there was water around his waist. He grabbed the line hanging next to him and twisted it round his arms. Then, swallowing both pride and revulsion, he kicked out at the pirates. As they lost their footing, they were swept overboard. He held on tightly and prayed he would not follow them.  
  
****  
  
The storm was hitting the island hard, but Gibbs was more worried about the Black Pearl and at least three of the people on board her. He had been expecting her to move closer inshore at the start of the storm - Masters might be both crazy and sadistic but he wasn't stupid. But there had been no movement and the ship that he would always think of as Jack's was being thrown around the water like a child's toy. He hoped Jack would be alright. For all his efforts to hold the others back, his heart had been in his mouth when he had seen his captain fall.  
  
He noticed that Anamaria was also staring out at the Pearl.  
  
"He'll be fine," he told her, trying out reassurance. "They all will."  
  
She shot him a disbelieving look but said nothing. It was Marty - Gibbs hadn't even noticed him there - who said "Jack's going to have to come up with something really clever to get out of this."  
  
That was true but he still wished it hadn't been said. "He's good at clever. He'll come up with a plan, and Masters will never see it coming." It sounded weak even to his ears. They stood in silence, trying to shelter from the storm beneath the hill, watching the sea and the ship. All the digging had stopped - there was no way to get anything done in these conditions. And only a few of their captors remained alert and in the open, the rest having moved to a more sheltered area to drink rum, apparently in disgust. Gibbs wondered if there was any chance at all of them sharing.  
  
Anamaria's thoughts had apparently been running along more productive lines. "There can't be many of Masters crew on the ship, right?"  
  
"Less than a score by my reckoning."  
  
"So if we could get rid of that lot," she nodded over to the carousing pirates, "We would have a chance of taking our ship back, and maybe rescuing Jack, Will, Elizabeth and that bloody Commodore?"  
  
"Aye. We would at that." He smiled at her, he liked her thinking all of a sudden. After all, the rain would prevent the pirates from seeing them take out the few who were still alert, which would give them weapons, then they could go after the main lot, who were by the looks of things, already nicely drunk. Anamaria picked up her shovel, he hefted a pickaxe thoughtfully. The rest of the rightful crew of the Black Pearl, all standing nearby began to search for similar makeshift weapons.  
  
"You're going to take on those pirates with spades when they're armed with cutlasses?" The woman - one of the prisoners taken from St Sebastian's - sounded incredulous. "You're daft, all of you!"  
  
The pirates all grinned. It was difficult to say exactly when that had become a compliment.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth thought that she was going to die. The sea water filled her mouth and she struggled not to breathe it in. Her body was pressed tight against the mast; she had no wish to be washed overboard. She could feel Will's arm around her, hopefully he was holding onto something more secure with his other hand. The water subsided and they seemed to both relax at the same time. Then - in unison - they raised their swords and went back to fighting the pirates. There were far fewer of them now it seemed. Apparently they were not so good at holding on during those times when the deck was swamped. She wondered for how much longer she and Will would be able to. And Jack and James. Where were they?  
  
She looked round, frantically squinting through the rain, hoping that they had not been washed overboard. She saw Norrington in a similar position to the one she and Will had adopted - holding on to part of the ship with one hand and slashing at pirates with the other. He seemed to be doing well, but she would have expected no less of him.  
  
The rain blurred her vision for a moment. As it cleared she saw a dark blur coming towards her, she stepped to the side as quickly as she could, but the sudden stinging down her arm told her that it hadn't been quickly enough. She spun on one heel, abandoning her grip on the mast for the moment and lunged, just as Will had taught her. The sword went through the pirate's chest. She had to put her foot on top of his corpse to pull it put again. The stories she had heard as a child had never been like this.  
  
Will appeared by her side. His eyes were wide and she knew he had seen her get hurt. She smiled at him in reassurance first and then checked the wound. There was only a very thin line of blood showing through her sleeve. She tried flexing her fingers. Everything seemed to work fine. She leaned close to Will and shouted into his ear.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry."  
  
The relieved look in his eyes told her that he had understood. Suddenly he grabbed her around the waist. She was startled, but uncomplaining, especially as he pulled her close into the mast as another huge wave hit the ship.  
  
Once again it seemed that the end had come. She was struck with the frightening thought that the ship might simply roll right over, killing them all. The water was over her head. She clung tight to the mast and to her love, afraid for herself but terrified in case she should lose Will. At last, the ship righted itself for the time being.  
  
There didn't seem to be any pirates left. At any rate, no-one was attacking them. She could see Norrington though, grasping the railing and making his way - slowly towards them. Of Jack Sparrow there was no sign.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
This is part one of this chapter, part two will follow shortly. It is therefore not a cliffhanger. Honestly. Look, it can't be a cliff hanger if it's only half a chapter. And most of the second part is written.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow: But only in yer head, luv.  
  
Me: That's where I do most of my writing. It probably can't actually be called writing then, can it?  
  
Jack: Who cares? I'm just hoping you haven't killed me.  
  
Me: So am I. I'd never hear the last of it.  
  
Jack: By the way, phone call for you. From the Cast of thousands. They say that they've been arrested and want you to bail them out.  
  
Me: Hmmmmmm . . . Would that be a good idea, I'm wondering?  
  
Jack: While she thinks, and I drink . . .  
  
Me: . . . Can't we do that in reverse?  
  
Jack: Hands off the rum, darling. Anyway, while that happens, why don't you review this story.  
  
Me: That's normally my line. And sharing is good.  
  
Jack: Pirate, remember? 


	25. Chapter 24 Part Two

Alright so it was a cliff-hanger, I was hoping you were going to be polite and not notice.  
  
Cast of thousands: Not much chance of that.  
  
Me: How did you get here? I didn't bail you out.  
  
Jack Sparrow: They got the dog to move.  
  
Me: This is getting weirder by the minute. As always my humble thanks to everyone who reviews me. In me own mind I'm offering you all a cookie.  
  
Jack: Where did my rum go?  
  
Me: I took it to a party. It met a lot of nice new people.  
  
Jack: If it wasn't that I want to know what's happened to me, you and me would be having words.  
  
Me: Like Countdown.  
  
Cast of thousands: Shut up and write the damned story!  
  
Actual serious point. This part of the chapter happens pretty much at the same time as most of the rest of the chapter, i.e the bit before, with Norrington, Gibbs and Elizabeth. Confused? Good. After you read it, it should make sense and if it doesn't just shout at me and I'll work on it.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
It seemed his plan had worked; now all he had to do was live through it. Elizabeth, Will and bloody Norrington were all armed now, all doing good work dealing with Masters crew. So he could go after the man himself. Not that that was as easy as it sounded. For someone who apparently had such a hatred of him, Masters was reluctant to actually join in the fight. He had stepped back as soon as he'd seen Jack and Will acquire swords, leaving the pirates who appeared to act as his personal bodyguards to confront Jack.  
  
Fighting two men at once on the deck of his ship in the middle of a storm was not Jack's idea of a good time, but he prided himself on the fact that he could adjust to anything. Besides, the two seemed a little afraid of him. He wondered why - after all they were both bigger than him - then considered his likely appearance and his recent actions. He grinned widely. That appeared to increase their nervousness. Good, anything for an advantage.  
  
He was aware of the Pearl shifting beneath his feet, but it didn't bother him as it did the others. He moved with her, same as always. In fact, he was a little surprised when one of his opponents fell to the deck. But, always alert to the possibilities, he leapt on top of the fallen man and used the height advantage to rap the second pirate smartly across the head with his sword hilt. He watched in satisfaction as the man toppled. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Masters, gazing to the heavens as if in disgust. Then the pirate he had been using as a step grabbed him around the ankles and sent him crashing down.  
  
He knew he was lucky; if a wave had hit the ship at that moment he could very well have been sent overboard. But, lying on the hard wood, his already-bruised face throbbing in protest, he had to wonder, briefly, if drowning wouldn't have been more pleasant. Then - quick as the sparrow he had named himself for - he rolled over and blocked the sword that had been heading for his neck. He smirked a little at the astonished expression on the pirate's face; serves him right for ever considering Captain Jack Sparrow to be easy prey. Then he kicked up at the man's knee, bringing him down.  
  
They both got to their feet at the same moment. Jack could feel the wind whipping across his face. The mix of warm spray and cold rain it brought with it had already soaked him. He knew that this would get worse before it got better. He didn't know if he meant the storm or the fight. He and the pirate returned to trading blows; the man was good, Jack had to admit. He was aware all the time of Masters watching him from the quarterdeck in the manner of one waiting. It was more than a little unnerving. He wanted to finish this fight as soon as possible. Enough was enough. With that in mind, he stared intently over his opponents shoulder, eyes widened as though in shock.  
  
"Look out man!" he yelled. Automatically the pirate half turned and it was at this point that Jack swung his sword. Funny, he hadn't really expected such an obvious ploy to work. Both he and Masters watched the remains of the pirate fall overboard.  
  
"That was a little unfair was it not? I thought you claimed to be a good man." Masters walked slowly down the stairs, sword drawn. The effect was marred slightly by the way he clutched the railing tightly against the movements of the ship.  
  
"You said it, not me. I never claimed to be anything but who I am." Jack didn't bother advancing; it was his turn to wait.  
  
"And what is it that you are?" Masters had reached him now, and this was hissed practically into his face.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. Haven't you been paying attention, mate?"  
  
With a snarl, Masters swung at him. Of course he had been expecting it so he dodged with ease bringing his own sword up. The clash of steel on steel could hardly be heard above the sounds of the storm going on all around them.  
  
It was difficult to say who had the advantage. It was noticeable that Masters couldn't remain upright through the tossing of the ship the way that Jack could, but Jack knew that as the storm worsened that would change. That was merely anticipation and he couldn't hope to keep his balance when the real fun started. And when that happened, he would still be tired and already injured. Then it would be Masters who held all the cards.  
  
The swirling water was already buffeting against his legs. Masters was holding tight to a line, waving his sword to keep Jack at bay. This was obviously the time to come up with a fiendishly brilliant plan. His eyes went to the sail above Masters' head. It was already nearly off. . . He shrugged. Why not? Moving backwards abruptly he slashed the last few lines holding it on. It fell. Jack ran towards the lump under the canvas, sword at the ready. His grin soon faded when the wind picked up fiercely and blew the fallen sail directly at him. Not such a good plan after all, he thought as he lay flat on his back, entangled in the sheet.  
  
He could tell from the movements that Masters was in a similar predicament. This had to be among the more ridiculous things that had ever happened to him. He gasped as he felt a wave crash into the side of him, carrying the whole tangle towards the side of the ship. This could be a serious problem. He struggled desperately to free himself, but it seemed to only make things worse. The pain when he hit the railings came as a relief as he was able to hook his arm around them. It was a little disturbing to realise that the railings were actually beneath him though. If the Pearl rolled much more he would fall off her. If the Pearl rolled much more she would sink herself. He wasn't sure which thought was worse, but neither was exactly comforting. The water crashed over his head for what seemed an eternity. It was numbing after a while, a sort of constant chill that seemed more wearing than the freezing cold would have been. All through it he kept a tight grip on his sword. That he was going to need - if he had managed to save himself, Masters would have too.  
  
At last, his ship righted herself and he struggled to his feet. He was entirely unsurprised to see Masters a little further aft, staring at him. Odd, the man resembled nothing more than a half-drowned weasel. There was an ugly looking cut across his forehead. Jack had never exactly been afraid of him, but now he couldn't even see what he had been apprehensive about. A painful twinge in his arm reminded him that he wasn't in the best physical shape either. All the same, there was nothing left but to finish it. One way or the other.  
  
They fought in silence. Jack was very quickly pushed backwards. There was nothing real to him now except the will to stay alive. He struggled to stay on his feet in the face of the elements; if he fell he would die. Both men were thrown, time and time again against mast or railings but each time regained their poise before the other could press the advantage. Jack was aware of scoring a few hits on Masters and was aware of similar wounds being inflicted on him. Nothing serious. Nothing that could bring this dance to an end. Perhaps this battle truly would go on till the end of time. It felt like it already had. It was strange that he wasn't angry now. Strange that he didn't hate his enemy. He had, before, but now there was nothing but the exhaustion and the determination, blended in equal measure.  
  
The end came surprisingly quickly. After seemingly falling against the mast, Masters came up with a rope, which he threw, catching it around Jack's ankles. Jack twisted desperately, but fell backwards, dropping his sword in the process. He landed on the railings; the wood dug into his back. The storm was dying down; he knew, by that strange instinct, that it was on its last, dying, gasps. In an instant Masters stood over him, leaning forwards, his face pressed up close to Jack's and his sword just pricking Jack's throat.  
  
"So you see, Jack Sparrow, in the end the difference between us was simply that I am better."  
  
Twisting his head slightly, Jack saw Will, Elizabeth and Norrington. They were on the other side of the deck. Far too far away to help him. Far too far away to do anything but watch. He pitied them.  
  
He turned back to Masters. He felt the smile dawn on his face. "No mate. The difference between us, always was that you were prepared to admit the possibility of an end." Masters frowned. Jack reached up and grabbed the other man's collar. Then he simply allowed himself to fall backwards into the waiting sea, pulling his enemy with him.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Cast of thousands: And will you be claiming that that wasn't a cliff hanger either?  
  
Me: No, that one I admit to.  
  
Jack: Am I dead?  
  
Me: Well, there are a hell of a lot of people around who'd be only to happy to check for you.  
  
Jack: Bloody rum-stealing strumpet.  
  
Me: Eunuch! You know, that is a truly great insult.  
  
Jack: *proud* I know.  
  
You know, this chapter seemed disturbingly dark. Any thoughts?  
  
I welcome all reviews and most flamingos. 


	26. Chapter 25

Well, this wasn't too long to leave you hanging, was it? As ever, thanks to all reviewers. Even though many of you were just yelling about the cliff hanger.  
  
Jack: I've been in the water for five days now!  
  
Cast of thousands: If you're alive you're going to need a hell of a lot of moisturiser.  
  
Me: Or rum.  
  
Jack: Oh yes, why do I still not have any rum to replace what you stole?  
  
Me: Commandeered! Uh, I mean, there's a perfectly reasonable . . . oh look! Story!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Will stood for a moment, simply staring at the empty place where Jack and Masters had been. Then he ran, faster than he ever had, and peered desperately into the water. No hope was offered to him by the swirling green water below. The wind had dropped dramatically but still the sea was heaving. It felt unreal, it simply wasn't possible. Any moment now he would see Jack surface. Any moment now. He was aware of Elizabeth and Norrington on either side of him. He didn't look at them, didn't meet their eyes. He continued staring into the dark water that had claimed his friend.  
  
"Will." Her voice was gentle, as was the tentative hand on his shoulder. Still he didn't look away. "Will, he's gone."  
  
No. Not ever. But his eyes were filled with water and it wasn't from the rain that still thudded onto the deck.  
  
"Will," there was real worry in that voice, real sorrow, but he had nothing with which to reassure her.  
  
"There!" Norrington sounded excited. That was enough to get Will's attention. He turned, the Commodore was pointing into the sea. There was a dark shape floating a little way off. Will didn't hesitate. He grabbed a rope and tied it tightly around himself then plunged overboard, ignoring Elizabeth and Norrington's protests, trusting that they would keep him balanced.  
  
The cold water came as a shock, as did the fierceness of the waves. It hurt when they hit him and they made it nearly impossible to swim in the right direction. But all his attention was on the dark shape in front of him; now clearly a person. He knew he had no real reason to suppose it would be Jack; it could just as easily be Masters, or any of the pirates who had fallen over board. Yet he 'knew' it was Jack, because he wanted it to be so desperately. It was getting harder to stay afloat; the waves were crushing him. He had to keep his head up. He choked as he breathed at the wrong moment and inhaled a mouthful of salt water. It tasted rank.  
  
Suddenly he reached the man in the water. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the familiar flash of red material. He wrapped his arms tightly about Jack's chest and did his best to keep his friend's head out of the water as he pulled on the rope twice, hoping that Elizabeth and Norrington would figure out the signal. He didn't know if he would be able to swim back to the ship pulling Jack with him. There was profound relief when he felt the rope tighten around him and he started to move back through the water towards the ship. The movement was slow. Jerky. He tried to help by swimming along a little, but he was more concerned with trying to protect Jack from the waves. He couldn't check to see if the other was alright, but there was no movement.  
  
It was a strange feeling when they were hauled out of the water into the air. To be honest, it was frightening, dangling above the sea. He swallowed, looking down was a bad idea. They were dragged up in fits and starts, banging against the hull of the ship all the while. That hurt. He tried hard to make sure that it was he, and not Jack, who received the bruises. He bit down hard into his lip. More than the pain, he feared that he would drop the man he carried. Jack wasn't heavy, but still his arms were aching.  
  
Finally, they drew level with the railings. Will felt a strong arm grab hold of him. Norrington hauled both him and Jack aboard and all three crashed down on to the deck. As soon as Will picked himself up he was very nearly knocked to the ground again by Elizabeth flinging her arms around him.  
  
"Never scare me like that again!" she whispered. He hugged her back, then, remembering why he had scared her so, stepped back and turned round.  
  
Jack hadn't moved. His eyes were shut and, beneath the bruises, his skin was pale. Will quickly knelt beside him. He saw with horror that Jack wasn't breathing. For a second his mind was blank, then he remembered what the sailors on the crossing from England had told him years ago. He pushed down on Jack's chest. Nothing. He tried again, slightly harder.  
  
"Come on Jack, this isn't a good time to be dead," he muttered, desperately. Mindlessly.  
  
Suddenly the pirate coughed and turned his head. Will held on to his shoulders as he got rid of all the sea water from his body. Done, he lay back, eyes closed again. Will would have been worried if it hadn't been for the sight of a faint smile on his friends face.  
  
"No time is a good time to be dead, Will Turner. My thanks." Will sat back, relieved. He would have moved to help as Jack struggled to sit up, but a dark-eyed warning glare stopped him. He was a little surprised, but mostly amused, when Elizabeth not only rushed to help, but hugged Jack tightly. The pirate made ineffectual, and insincere, attempts to get her off.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Norrington's voice was indignant. Something, that in Will's opinion he had no right to be. Elizabeth immediately sprang away from Jack. She looked guilty. Jack was grinning. That didn't help. All the same, Will turned round and glared at Norrington. Perhaps it was seeing that which made Elizabeth say;  
  
"Who I choose to hug is of no concern of yours James. It is a matter that should only be of any interest to myself and Will."  
  
Jack looked slightly confused. "You were hugging me . . ."  
  
"Yes, but that still isn't any of your business," she told him sweetly. Jack shook his head slightly, then moved to stand up. This time Will completely ignored the look Jack gave him and not only helped him up, but stood supporting him as it became obvious he could not stand unaided.  
  
"We have to get ashore. Gibbs an' Anamaria and the rest. . . Other people too. Have to save them." Will could feel Jack shivering as the pirate leaned heavily on him. He glanced doubtfully at the rain and at the sea.  
  
"They will have to wait Captain Sparrow." Norrington announced firmly. "The sea isn't settled enough yet to risk rowing ashore. Most likely they are sheltering from the rain as we speak."  
  
"We should do the same." Elizabeth said.  
  
Jack nodded, a little reluctantly. "My cabin, then gentlemen, milady?" He gestured grandiosely with the arm that wasn't thrown over Will's shoulders, then stepped away from the support and walked forwards a few steps. For a moment he thought he was going to fall flat on his face, but thankfully he managed to jeep his balance all the way to the door, which he flung open, then stepped aside to let the others through, bowing as he did so. Will and Elizabeth both smiled. Norrington scowled but Jack thought his eyes were smiling. Interesting that.  
  
He walked in to the spacious cabin that he had thought of as his for fifteen years now. Not that it looked like his at the moment. Far too neat for his taste. That could soon be solved though.  
  
"Elizabeth! You're bleeding!" Will's voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Will holding Elizabeth's arm, staring in horror at what looked like a sword cut on it. Didn't look terribly serious, but the lad was obviously worried. Jack started raking through some drawers and finally produced some strips of linen and a half bottle of rum which he tossed to the whelp. Then he leaned back against the wall and, amused, watched him sit her down on the bed - his bed - and fuss over her. Young love. Who'd want it? He was aware of Norrington standing next to him. They exchanged a glance. Nice to see the Commodore was capable of smiling.  
  
Jack closed his eyes, tilted his head back and concentrated on the movements of the Pearl. As long as he was thinking about that, or being amused at Will and Elizabeth he wouldn't have to think about Masters. Wouldn't have to think about those moments in the water, about knowing that he was going to die. And most of all, he wouldn't have to think about what he had done. Cold-blooded murder. Not quite a first for him, but still . . . Masters had deserved to die, no doubt about that. But was there any difference between them? He had held the man down underwater until he stopped struggling. That was it, that was the fact. Nothing could change that. Nothing. His chest still burned. Funny, the ship seemed to be moving more than usual. Spinning.  
  
He slid down the wall and was only dimly aware of Norrington grabbing him, holding him up and dragging him over to the bed.  
  
"Bloody stubborn idiot of a pirate." He heard the voice but couldn't summon the strength to come up with a witty reply. The next thing he was fully aware of was the bottle being forced between his lips and the rum trickling down his throat. He swallowed. That was good. Reviving. He opened his eyes and saw three worried faces.  
  
"'M alright," he muttered, hopefully reassuringly.  
  
"Of course you are. You've been shot, beaten, hit over the head and drowned. Why on earth would we think that you would be anything other than alright?" Commodores of the royal navy shouldn't be that sarcastic, Jack decided. Mind you, they also shouldn't be so concerned with the well-being of legendary pirates. It was upsetting the natural order of things.  
  
"I'm fine," he insisted in a louder voice.  
  
"Are you sure?" Elizabeth was sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"'Course I am. How are you?" Her arm was very neatly bandaged.  
  
"It was nothing," she said dismissively and continued to peer at his face. He wondered what she was looking for and, as a kind of experiment, pulled a face at her. She jumped up, surprised. Norrington actually laughed.  
  
"The sea is calm," Will announced. "We could go ashore now." It was obvious from his tone that he was worried about the people on the island. No-one objected and they launched a boat after finding rifles, pistols and swords. Will and Norrington rowed. Elizabeth kept look out, staring at the beach for any sign of trouble. Jack worried.  
  
All of his thoughts were with his crew, his friends. Suppose they hadn't been able to find shelter from the storm, or the pirates had turned on them. Anamaria had trouble keeping her mouth shut and Gibbs would jump in to help her - or anyone else - without thinking. If they were dead, what would he do? He had never been more relieved than when he had seen them with Will on the beach. He couldn't realise just how much he cared for them and then lose them because of his own stupidity. He just couldn't. If they were dead, he would deal with them that killed them. He just wasn't sure what would come next.  
  
They landed on the beach. It was deserted.  
  
"They'll be sheltering beneath the hill." Norrington said. It was still raining.  
  
The four of them walked, or in Jack's case staggered, upwards, holding tight to the weapons. They were prepared for anything, they thought. But the sight of Gibbs and Anamaria sitting on top of a pile of unconscious pirates drinking rum still came as a complete shock.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jack: See? They have rum.  
  
Me: That's fictional rum.  
  
Jack: I don't care what brand it is.  
  
Me: Stop sulking.  
  
Jack: Did you just say I was sulking? I would think carefully before you answer luv.  
  
Me: *thinks carefully, then grins, steals Jack's hat and runs off into the night*  
  
Jack *blinks* Give me back me hat! *runs off after*  
  
Cast of thousands: Um, apparently we are now the sole voice of reason. Please review this chapter. Also, look no cliff hanger. 


	27. Chapter 26

It wasn't a cliffhanger. Honestly, you can trust me on this.  
  
Cast of thousands: You can, in a moment of writers block she looked it up in the dictionary. "The ending of an episode in a suspenseful situation" is what it says. Mind you, it's a terrible dictionary. Doesn't have the word impossible in it. Nor cliché.  
  
Me: That was a little bitchy. Anyway sitting around drinking rum is not suspenseful.  
  
Jack: It is if someone's burnt it.  
  
Cast of thousands: *pause* You can't drink rum that's been burnt.  
  
Jack: I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can do what I like.  
  
Me: 15 love, match point. Um, I mean, thanks for all reviews you make me feel like this has all been worthwhile. This is the last chapter, but there will be a sequel. Probably.  
  
Jack: *noticing something* Give me back my hat! And my rum!  
  
Me: No.  
  
Ooooh, new thing to say. TotallyobsessedwithLOTR – I certainly did not intentionally steal anything from the Two Towers or anywhere else for that matter. The idea of Gibbs and Anamaria sitting around drinking rum came about because I was trying to think of the best way to annoy Jack while still conveying the point. On the other hand, I have read that book many, many times. *sigh* That's going to worry me now. My apologies to Tolkien if they are necessary.  
  


* * *

  
Jack looked past Anamaria and Gibbs and spotted most of the rest of his crew huddled among the other ex-captives lining the hill. Everyone looked wet and miserable – well, actually the crew, his crew, were all grinning like maniacs – but they were alive and he couldn't see any serious injuries.  
  
"See you found the rum mates," he said, looking pointedly at Gibbs and Ana. She stood up, but rather than pass the drink, she produced, from somewhere behind her, a battered brown three-cornered hat. His hat. He took it from her and stared at it in disbelief for a moment before putting it on its rightful place.  
  
"Welcome back, Captain," she said. The cheer that came from the crew told Jack that most of them had been drinking. She looked him up and down. "I suppose you're going to tell me that I should see the other man?"  
  
He regarded her seriously. "Don't know that you could now. Fish are probably eating him. Where did my hat come from?"  
  
"It washed up on the beach." Gibbs said.  
  
"Ah." Of course it had, his hat would never abandon him forever.  
  
"How did you manage to overpower them?" Will asked, gesturing at the unconscious men. Jack looked from Gibbs to Ana with interest; that was an excellent question.  
  
Gibbs, noticing his scrutiny, waved the bottle he was holding and said happily, "We waited for the opportune moment of course." Ana Maria smirked. Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"It was amazing," a woman began "They took them on armed with spades and shovels."  
  
"Well, the storm gave us a cover. And we took them out one at a time. And they were all very drunk." The smile on Gibbs' face belied the attempt to downplay the fight.  
  
"We didn't want to risk rowing out in this weather, so we stayed ashore. Getting wet." Ana Maria looked at the sky in disgust.  
  
"Why didn't you go into the cave?" Jack asked.  
  
Ana glared at him. "The entrance is blocked, remember?"  
  
"Actually," Jack said as casually as he knew how, "The entrance is over there." Everyone stared at him. He shrugged and led the way around the hill to a large, innocent-looking rock. He stood stock still, staring at it.  
  
"It's a rock." Will said.  
  
"Yes." Jack agreed.  
  
"Let me guess; this is the wrong place after all?" Norrington sounded utterly bored.  
  
"No, it's the place right enough. I'm just trying to remember where the crack is" He could feel their eyes on him. He had only ever been here once, and that was years ago. He vaguely remembered that his old captain had had to climb up something. He gazed doubtfully at a series of handholds up the side of the rock. Might as well give it a try. He clambered up. The rain made the rock slippery, but a lifetime of climbing rigging had accustomed him to that. Feeling this tired doing it was less normal though.  
  
"Jack, what are you doing?" Will asked. He was nearly at the top and now the whelp starts asking bloody stupid questions? Standing on the very top of the rock he turned round and looked at the people looking up at him.  
  
"I was climbing," he said perfectly reasonably in his opinion "and now I'm looking for the entrance to the . . ." He took a step backwards. There was nothing beneath his foot. He tried to save himself, but the wet rock offered no grip and the world flew upwards.  
  
"Jack!" The shout came from at least three other watchers besides Will. Jack had simply disappeared from sight. He seemed to have done that rather too often lately.  
  
There was an anxious moment and then from behind the rock a muffled voice said "Think I found it."  
  
"Are you alright?" Will asked. He felt a little daft to be, to all intents and purposes, talking to a rock; but he had to know.  
  
"Yeah, its quicker getting down than up." That didn't make a whole lot of sense to Will, but it sounded reassuring nonetheless.  
  
"Should we climb up?" Ana Maria interrupted. "We're all getting wet."  
  
"No, it's easy enough to move it from this side." There was a pause, filled with enough colourful language from the depths of the rock to make the ladies of St Sebastian's blush and the Commodore frown. Then, the rock rolled to one side revealing a grinning pirate captain. "Welcome," he stood aside and they rushed in to the dry, "to the cave of the late Captain Masters. The later one, I mean."  
  
It wasn't an incredibly large cave but it was large enough to accommodate all of the ex-prisoners. Their erstwhile captors were left, bound, outside in the rain. A few members of the crew and a few of the 'slaves' from St Sebastians volunteered to stay and guard them. Will was rather surprised to see a large wooden chest in the corner. He was even more surprised on opening it to discover it was full of money; gold, silver and coppers. He turned frowning to Elizabeth. Her eyes were wide.  
  
"I thought there was no treasure?" he asked her. She shook her head, not knowing the answer.  
  
"Ah yes." Neither of them had noticed Jack coming up behind them. "I might have been lying about that."  
  
Of course. What else could they have expected?  
  
Jack peered into the box. "Not a lot is there? Not worth it. Not by a long way." He took a handful of coins and watched them trickle between his fingers. "It was Captain Masters' retirement money. Never used it, obviously. Doubt he ever would have. Some men are born to die upon the sea." There was an old, old sorrow on his expressive face. Will wondered what memories had been reawakened for his friend. But he didn't want to pry. Not now. He decided to change the subject.  
  
"I wanted to ask you about my father," he found himself asking. Not really a way to lead to better memories. Jack simply looked at him. Dark eyes surrounded by dark bruises. Not exactly approachable. "Masters said that he got the scar from Bootstrap Bill. He said it was unprovoked. That he didn't give him a chance to defend himself."  
  
"William Turner," Jack emphasised the full name in much the same way as he emphasised his own title, "Was a good man. I told you that."  
  
Will couldn't think of anything to say; that hadn't been a denial exactly. Elizabeth wrapped her arm around his but remained silent.  
  
Jack sighed. "William gave Masters that scar, that's true enough. But at the time that bastard was attempting to shoot yours truly in the back. William always objected to that for some reason." A smile, rather than the usual cocky grin.  
  
Will smiled back. "Thank you Jack."  
  
"You're welcome." Will watched as his friend turned his attention back to the treasure chest. "Not much at all. But perhaps enough to buy out a blacksmith and hold a wedding?"  
  
Will could only stare in disbelief. But Elizabeth cried out, "You mean that Jack?"  
  
"Course I do. Early wedding present. Or a thank-you-for-saving-my-life present. Or, if you prefer, a months payment for working on ship. Whatever."  
  
Will wished he could think of something to say. Anything. He could only watch as Elizabeth threw her arms around Jack and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Now, now, luv. That's the second time you've embraced me today. Keep it up and I'll be getting ideas. Or your fiancé will." Jack looked directly at Will. "If he stops with his impression of a statue that is."  
  
"Sorry . . . I mean thanks, I mean ... thank you, Jack."  
  
Jack waved his hands dismissively. "Think nothing of it." He glanced over Will's shoulder. "What's going on mate?" Will turned to see Gibbs standing there.  
  
"Sea is calm now Captain. And it's stopped raining."  
  
"Seems a good time to be going out to have a look at the ship then, doesn't it?" He strode out of the cave closely pursued by Ana Maria and the rest of the crew. Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs exchanged glances then ran after and finally Norrington and a stream of residents of St Sebastian's followed.  
  
On emerging into the sunshine, Will saw Jack talking intently to Ana Maria, Marty and Cotton, the rest of the crew huddled round. They were staring out to sea, not at the Black Pearl but at the other ship, the Merriana. At some signal, most of the crew ran down towards the boats, although two – Kursar and Tearlach remained behind. Jack himself sauntered over to Will and Elizabeth. "Coming?" he asked, casually.  
  
"Where?" Will was glad it was Elizabeth who had asked.  
  
Jack simply pointed out to the Merriana and walked down the beach to the waiting boats. "Few people left on board apparently," he threw out, over his shoulder.  
  
Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other and then, without a word being spoken, followed, as did Norrington.  
  
On the rowboat, Jack looked searchingly at each of them in turn, although what he was looking for, Will couldn't imagine. Whatever it was, he apparently found it because he lay back without a word and watched as the ship grew nearer.  
  
As soon as they were in shouting distance a voice called out to them. "We surrender."  
  
Jack grinned but didn't appear surprised. "That was easy."  
  
"Aye." Gibbs frowned. "Too easy?"  
  
Jack shook his head, emphatically. "Only three of them on board by my reckoning. Not good odds."  
  
"Some people will fight any odds." Norrington remarked pointedly.  
  
"Only if the profit's right, mate."  
  
They boarded the ship without incident. Jack's crew took the three remaining, apathetic members of Stenson's crew prisoner.  
  
One of them, the first mate apparently, stared at Jack. "Wasn't us that did that to you," he whined. "Was all the captain's idea. We don't hold with torture, but he didn't give us no choice." Will looked at Jack, but it was Ana Maria who stepped forwards her eyes alight with anger. Jack caught her by the wrist.  
  
"Easy luv, no need for that."  
  
"They . . ." she pointed to the dark bruises marring all visible flesh.  
  
"You've been hitting me enough times these last few years. Not exclusive you know." She scowled at him and for a moment Will thought she might slap him.  
  
Then Norrington stepped forwards, breaking the tension.  
  
"Congratulations gentlemen, you are prisoners of the royal navy."  
  
Will noticed the uneasy stirring of the Black Pearl's crew. "You might want to make it clear who you're talking to James," he hissed. The commodore's eyes widened but by then Jack had already stepped forwards and ordered the three men to be taken below, the people from the island to be taken aboard and most of his crew to go and get the Pearl ready for sailing. For a while the deck was a mass of activity. Will saw Jack slip into the Captain's cabin and, curious, followed.  
  
He found his friend turning the place upside down. Charts and clothes were strewn over the floor.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Will asked. Jack jumped; apparently he hadn't heard anyone else come in.  
  
"My compass. Found me pistol and me sword." He held those items aloft in triumph, "And I already had my hat. But I can't find the compass anywhere."  
  
"Maybe Stenson had it on him when he died." Will suggested. A look of dismay crossed Jack's face. "It could be for the best you know Jack." He didn't understand why the pirate wanted to keep a reminder of the Isla de Muerta.  
  
"Maybe you're right, whelp." Still the pirate looked unconvinced. "Least I've found most of my effects." He seemed to be trying hard to stifle a yawn. Will hoped he'd get round to resting soon.  
  
They went out on deck again. Norrington stood, apparently directing the refugees below decks helped by Elizabeth.  
  
"Enjoying your new ship, mate?" Jack asked him. Will looked at him in surprise.  
  
"His ship?"  
  
"Don't think you're quite experienced enough to be a captain yet, lad." Will rolled his eyes; that hadn't been what he had meant.  
  
Before it came to an argument, Norrington interjected, "I thought that was your plan. Several of those taken from St Sebastian's can sail," he nodded over to a group who, with the aid of Gibbs and Anamaria, were indeed getting the ship ready. "With the aid of Mr Turner and Miss Swan it should be perfectly feasible to get this ship to port, from where it will be possible to return the refugees and bring the miscreants to justice."  
  
"Which miscreants?" Jack asked. There was a long moment. Will looked from the Commodore to the Captain; their eyes locked together, neither willing to back down. He could see the challenge although he didn't fully understand it. Finally, Norrington smiled. "The royal navy has no quarrel with you, Captain Smith."  
  
"And if Captain Smith – and his crew – should wish to go to Port Royal to visit old friends and attend their wedding, would the Royal Navy object?" All three men looked at Elizabeth in astonishment, but her eyes remained fixed only on Commodore Norrington. He hesitated then nodded and turned to Jack.  
  
"If they were discreet and didn't engage in any illegal, or immoral activities, then yes. Occasional visits could be overlooked."  
  
"Thank you James." Elizabeth's smile was genuine, that rare smile that never failed to melt James Norrington's heart. He smiled back at her and included Will in his look. Then they were called away by Gibbs leaving him with Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Thank you for that." He turned round. Words very quietly spoken and the speaker once again leaning heavily on the railing, face pale, eyes closed.  
  
"Are you alright?" If someone had told him six months ago he would be genuinely concerned about Jack Sparrow he would have thought them as daft as the man himself.  
  
"Jus' tired. Tha's all. Be fine when I'm back with me Pearl." The words were more slurred than ever.  
  
He decided not to push the point and instead asked. "Can we be sure that Masters is dead? After all, you survived."  
  
"He's gone." That was too brief and casual for Norrington's liking.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Suddenly he found himself gazing into a pair of dark eyes that were altogether too blank for his liking.  
  
"Because I held him down underwater until he stopped struggling." The voice was perfectly level but still there was something there, something that could have been guilt or sorrow. Some torment.  
  
"You did what you had to do, Jack." He winced, the words were heavy handed.  
  
"I know. Doesn't help. But thanks."  
  
Both of them stared at the deck for a while.  
  
Elizabeth and Will had found Gibbs, Marty and Anamaria standing proudly by the chest of treasure recovered from the cave. "Here, Captain said this was yours."  
  
"Thank you." Will started to say but Elizabeth interrupted, frowning.  
  
"Are you sure giving gold away will be alright with the crew? I thought there were problems between you and Jack before."  
  
"No, its fine. Easy for us to get more. We discovered Jack's plans are a lot more profitable and a lot more fun than the alternative." Marty reassured them.  
  
"Jack said there were problems?" Gibbs sounded surprised.  
  
"Yes, when he thought you had mutinied . . ." Will's voice tailed off as he saw the looks on the pirates' faces. Gibbs looked hurt. Anamaria looked furious.  
  
"He thought we would mutiny? After all this time?"  
  
"That bloody, ignorant, idiotic excuse for a pirate." They spoke in unison and in unison turned and walked towards Jack who, on hearing Anamaria screech had looked up apprehensively. He got slapped in the face. Hard.  
  
"Don't you even think about saying that you didn't deserve that because you did," she warned him.  
  
"How can you not trust us?" Gibbs asked. Jack looked from one to the other, rubbing his face tenderly. Will met Norrington's startled eyes and shrugged.  
  
"It wasn't a matter of not trusting so much as it was of believing certain information from a certain person who was lying." Jack said as though it was a complete and valid explanation.  
  
"Ha!" Anamaria said and moved as though to hit him again but stopped apparently on noticing that it had genuinely hurt him a lot before.  
  
"Well, I wake up and me ship and crew is gone, what am I supposed to think?"  
  
"You could have tried thinking, if you're capable of it."  
  
The argument continued with Gibbs trying to bring about some sort of reconciliation. Everyone was staring, most of them in bewilderment but Will noticed that Marty – the one member of Jack's crew on the Merriana who wasn't involved – was watching with an expression of contentment. Catching Will's questioning gaze he said "Just like old times." Will decided not to ask.  
  
Eventually they settled down, Anamaria still shooting murderous looks at Jack. By that time, both ships were ready to sail.  
  
"I suppose this is goodbye then dear Commodore." Jack said cheerfully. "I look forward to seeing you in Port Royal with discretion."  
  
Norrington glared for a moment, then smiled a little and said "Try not to get caught Sparrow. Oddly, I'd rather not see you hang."  
  
Jack nodded gravely and half bowed. He turned to Will and Elizabeth,  
  
"We're coming with you to the Pearl." Will said quickly. "we'll be able to return the boat to the Merriana that way." And they wouldn't have to part quite so soon. They had been together for two months now. And as infuriating as Jack was, Will knew he would miss the pirate, and so would Elizabeth.  
  
"Alright then," with a final nod to Norrington, they began to row out to the Pearl. Anamaria continued to rant at Jack.  
  
"...bloody daft Sparrow, not even dreaming of trusting yer friends ..." Jack didn't interrupt, simply lay back in the boat, a slight smirk on his face, his hat covering his eyes.  
  
After a moment, Gibbs leaned close to him and then looked back at Anamaria. "Might as well stop lass. He's asleep." Her expression softened and they exchanged an amused and tolerant glance.  
  
When they reached the Pearl, Gibbs put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Wake up, lad." Jack jumped up so quickly it was a minor miracle the boat didn't capsize. He looked around, seemingly embarrassed. "Was awake," he mumbled. Then he turned to Will and Elizabeth. "This is goodbye then," he stated. Gibbs, Anamaria and Marty stammered their farewells and boarded the Pearl.  
  
Will nodded. "If you even think about leaving as long before visiting this time I'll kill you myself," he threatened lightly.  
  
Jack grinned. "Ah, but you'd have to catch me first. I won't though. I'm invited to the wedding, unless I mistook Lizbeth's meaning."  
  
"You didn't. And the wedding will be within two months Jack, and I expect to see you there."  
  
"Promise." It was unusual to see Jack so serious over anything less than life and death. Then he grinned at both of them and quickly disappeared up the rope onto the ship.  
  
He stood, looking over the railings as they rowed off. He grinned again as he heard Will say "Two months?" Difficult to say if he thought it too quick or two slow.  
  
"Weigh anchor," Jack shouted as he headed towards the helm of the Black Pearl. It was good to be back where he belonged. He looked round. Anamaria, Gibbs, Cotton – all of them here. All of them smiling. Friends and freedom. All he needed.  
  
Fin  
  


* * *

  
That was unexpected. Very long chapter there. No idea if it were good or bad anymore. But I think we've arrived at a very special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically.  
  
Jack: First you steal my rum, then my hat, now my line?  
  
Me: Bet you don't even know what ecumenically means.  
  
Jack: It means something of world wide scope, particularly in relation to the Christian church. Or it can mean unity between churches and/or religions.  
  
Me: ....  
  
Cast of thousands: .....  
  
Jack: *steals back hat and, what with the fic being finished, sails off in search of horizon singing bloody awful Yo Ho song*  
  
OK seriously, I am astonished that this story is finished and you will never know how pleased and gratified I am that you read it to the end. I would now ask that you please, please, please review it. Come on, it's close on 42 000 words long and most of them are still in me head. I can't afford therapy so reviews will have to do. 


End file.
